Más que un problema de faldas
by Janis O.x
Summary: El héroe de las Naciones Ninja, había hecho una promesa hacía bastante tiempo. Ella no podía esperar más para llevarla a cabo, pero no contaba con que el rubio tenía ideas muy diferentes o en realidad ninguna idea al respecto... Su corazón estaba a punto de tomar una decisión sin retorno. Las promesas, se hacen para cumplirse…
1. PREÁMBULO

**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

Hola… Antes de iniciar con la historia quiero comentar algo relevante. La idea original de este FF es de **Kuramakiri,** que me ha retado a escribir la trama. Espero no decepcionarte. ñ.ñ

Ahora sí, por favor. Lean.

 **MÁS QUE UN PROBLEMA DE FALDAS**

 **PREÁMBULO**

Al finalizar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, nada volvió a la normalidad. Solo había que preguntar o mirar con atención un poco.

Al menos eso sentía y pensaba Naruto. Las personas cambiaron con respecto a él, la gente de la aldea, sus compañeros, y ni hablar de las aldeas vecinas, ahora lo trataban _diferente_. Héroe. Lo llamaban así muchos. El héroe de las cinco Grandes Naciones Ninja. Pero la realidad era, que no solo era el salvador de estas, había aldeas ocultas, más pequeñas que se habían visto beneficiadas por él, de hecho, sin querer sonar extremista, tal vez había salvado al mundo. Esa era la realidad. Aunque Naruto, no lo veía como algo tan grande. El solo había seguido su instinto, había hecho lo que le dictaba su corazón y sus principios. «¡Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, éste es mi camino ninja!» Así eran las cosas para él.

Pero ahora, había gente invadiendo la aldea, porque querían verlo, querían agradecerle el haberlos salvado. Ya había pasado un año de la guerra y Naruto no entendía el porqué de todo ese alboroto, Dios, casi podía decir que ese era su trabajo, y que de hecho, por si nadie lo había notado, la guerra había iniciado para protegerle a él. ¡Sí!, de hecho, era el, quien estaba agradecido, tanta gente involucrada, tantas vidas perdidas… habría sido el colmo que él no hiciera algo.

Suspiro… Tantas personas desconocidas… Bueno, hace unos días había recibido la visita de Guren y Yukimaru. Eso había sido agradable. Pero fuera de eso (antiguos conocidos), él no podía acostumbrarse a tanta atención. Bueno sí, estaba acostumbrado a ella, a decir verdad, siempre fue un chico muy popular en la aldea, "el niño demonio"… del niño demonio al héroe de las naciones ninja, había un abismo… Como pasaba el tiempo…

Por quinta vez en el día, el rubio soltaba un suspiro lleno de cansancio. Rayos…

Fuera del bochorno que le causaba ser el centro de atención. Había algo más a lo que tenía que enfrentarse… Un adversario mucho peor. ¿En qué pensaba Kakashi Sensei? ¿Esa es la manera en la que le agradecía haberle dado un ojo nuevo? Vale, vale, tampoco era que pensara eso. Pero tenía tanto por estudiar, tantas horas por delante en las que tendría que llenarse de conocimientos.

—«Para ser Hokage no hay atajos» —Gruño, bendito el día en que se le ocurrió decir eso a Konohamaru… mocoso…

Unos toques leves en la puerta del aula donde estudiaba con Iruka Sensei lo interrumpieron de sus reproches mentales.

—Ho… Hola, Na… Naruto Kun.

—¡Oh! Hinata. —Últimamente la cara de la pelinegra estaba mucho en sus pensamientos. Pero ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Demonios. ¡Ella lo salvo de la oscuridad en la guerra! Y, aun recordaba lo suave que se sentía su caricia cuando ella toco su mejilla. Había sido como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Y cuando la tomo de la mano, fue como… como si…

—¿Estás listo? —La Hyuuga lo saco de su ensoñación. La guerra le traía demasiados recuerdos amargos, pero al mismo tiempo, muchos otros lo llenaban de dicha y paz, como los compartidos con la pelinegra.

—¡Claro! De hecho te esperaba hace 10 minutos. Hinata… —Le reprocho. —¿Sabes lo que es estar enterrado bajo millones de libros? —Se estremeció. —Necesitaba que me rescataras de veras. —Chillo exageradamente.

Hinata rio un poco. —Lo siento Naruto Kun, fue Iruka Sensei quien me pidió que te diera un momento más.

—¡Ese tramposo! —Ya lo veía venir, solo porque llego un poco tarde a sus clases de hoy… Porque dicho sea de paso, el adaptarse a una parte del cuerpo, que no era exactamente suya, era difícil. Lo cansaba demasiado, nunca pensó que fuera a ser así, y… sí, también dolía. Cada que sentía esa punzada en el brazo nuevo, intentaba no maldecir a Sasuke, hasta donde habían llegado, rayos…

Ahora su amigo, se encontraba lejos una vez más, pero él estaba tranquilo. Ahora todo estaba bien, no tenía de que preocuparse.

Cuando escucho la risita de Hinata le dedico una mirada confusa, ¡oh! ¡Sí! Iruka Sensei, le había hecho trampa, pero ya se la pagaría después.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy eh Hinata?

Hinata le estaba ayudando en su rehabilitación, de hecho, ahora eran un poco más cercanos. Aun recordaba su rostro en el funeral de los caídos. No sabía porque ella le estaba ayudando, si se había ofrecido voluntariamente, o si se lo habían impuesto, pero lo que sí sabía, era que a su lado todo se sentía mejor. Incluso la dolorosa y cansada rehabilitación.

Ella le sonrió. —Hidroterapia Naruto Kun. —Le respondió ella con su voz dulce.

—Hidropía… —Dijo el, como si supiera lo que estaba diciendo. —Claro, claro, creo que he leído de ella.

Hinata suprimió su risa en una sonrisa amable. Naruto era tan tierno siempre, le gustaba esa carita de conocimiento que hacía, cuando tocaba su barbilla y asentía con la cabeza, a veces con los ojos cerrados. Pasar tiempo con él, era una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido, Sakura la había propuesto para ayudarlo, debido a su paciencia y… Hinata se sonrojo, la peli-rosa había dado a entender que podía conquistarlo en el trayecto.

Claro que ella lo pensó. Sí, claro que lo pensó, pero sabía que para conseguirlo tenía que ir más allá, tenía que esforzarse y así conseguir su sueño. Pero aun no sabía que podía hacer. Veía a Naruto, ahora más inalcanzable que nunca. Aunque siempre tuvo fe en que él lograría sus metas, jamás se esperó el revuelo que se había causado, ahora había chicas por todos lados buscándolo, chicas incluso de otras aldeas lejanas y eso la mortificaba un poco… está bien, la mortificaba un mucho (demasiado), porque había chicas más bellas, valientes, y capaces que ella. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía?

La pelinegra asintió al rubio, aunque sabía que el andaba perdido en el tema de la hidroterapia. Espero que el avanzara hasta llegar a su lado. Siempre le parecía un chico tan guapo, y ahora con ese atuendo de descanso perpetuo que tenía gracias a la rehabilitación, no pensaba diferente. Ella continuaba con su mismo atuendo, ropa holgada y conservadora. Soltó un suspiro. No podía evitar escuchar la voz de Hanabi en su cabeza: «viste más a la moda», ¿Cómo era posible que una niña cinco años menor que ella la aconsejara en esos ámbitos? Se sonrojo una vez más. Eso no podía ser posible.

Caminaron hasta llegar a unas grutas termales. Naruto vio maravillado el agua. —¿Nos meteremos Hinata? —El entusiasmo era inevitable en su voz. Agua caliente y el descansando era su ideal últimamente.

Hinata sonrió una vez más. —Así es Naruto Kun, la terapia será dentro del agua.

No tuvo que decirle dos veces, de hecho ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Naruto ya había botado su ropa sin pudor alguno y saltado dentro del estanque. Hinata estaba completamente roja, sus manos temblaban y le parecía imposible poder dirigir su mirada a él. Por suerte había conservado la ropa interior, aunque unos pequeños boxers no ayudaban a que se aplacara el corazón acelerado que habitaba dentro de su pecho. Respiro profundamente un par de ocasiones. Okay, eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Dios, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa necesidad imprudente de caer desmayada, los años y la convivencia cercana no le estaban ayudando en nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Excusarse e irse?

¡No!, no podía hacer eso. El la…

—¿Hinata… puedes ayudarme por favor?

La necesitaba… para la rehabilitación, obvio. Pero la necesitaba, tenía que componerse e ir para allá.

Cuando giro el rostro y lo miro, soltó una risita, Naruto aún no podía usar correctamente su brazo y si no le ayudaba pronto terminaría muerto por ahorcamiento de vendas. —Para, Naruto Kun, ya lo hago yo.

El rubio se detuvo cuando la miro caminar hacia a él. Hinata estaba cubierta por un pequeño sonrojo. Le parecía tierna y muy bonita. Una voz en su interior le pregunto si más bonita que Sakura… —si… —susurro.

—¿Mmh? Naruto Kun, ¿dijiste algo? —Pregunto la pelinegra distraía, mientras intentaba deshacer varios nudos que el rubio había hecho en cuestión de segundos.

—Eh… no. —Dijo rápidamente Naruto, mientras con su mano izquierda rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Bueno, sí Hinata era muy bonita, y a decir verdad, más amable que Sakura.

Hinata solo asintió, continuo con su faena. Una vez concluida le pidió a Naruto que intentara moldear el agua, pero con su brazo derecho, —solo manipula la forma, —le dijo Hinata.

Era algo similar, a la vez en la que creo el Rasen Shuriken, solo que sin inmiscuir la trasformación de la naturaleza, o sea que tal vez era más como el rasengan, cuando hacía que el agua girara dentro del globo. Sí, Naruto lo medito. Tal vez tardo demasiado en llevar a cabo la ejecución, pues miro como Hinata empezaba a moldear el agua, era como si las gotas de la misma se movieran a capricho de la Hyuuga. Se veía bonito. Naruto, casi sentía que había mirado algo así alguna vez, pero no podía recordar cuando.

Hinata regreso a verlo y le dijo. —Tienes que hacer que las células de Hashirama se adapten a las tuyas y eso solo lo lograras si haces que tu chakra circule por la prótesis.

Naruto asintió. Hizo su mejor intento y logro que el agua se turbara un poco, Hinata activo su línea sucesoria y observo como las redes de chakra del rubio poco a poco hacían conexiones en la prótesis. Después Naruto lo intento con la izquierda y sí, un perfecto remolino, aunque salpico un poco/mucho a la Hyuuga. —Lo siento Hinata. —Sonrió pícaro.

Esta solo sonrió un poco avergonzada por lo que había sucedido con su ropa, ahora esta se pegaba un poco a su piel, pero no era muy grave. —Debes intentarlo con la derecha Naruto Kun.

Al rubio no le paso por alto, el hecho de que la pelinegra lo riñera. Cada que sucedía algo así, el sentía un apretoncito en el corazón. Hinata lo motivaba, aun no entendía en qué manera, o de qué forma. Pero le gustaba mucho su compañía, sentía que alguien le ponía atención y que era importante. Casi rio cínico mientras pensaba eso. Ahora todo mundo le ponía atención. Pero con Hinata era diferente… Era diferente a Kakashi Sensei o Iruka Sensei, incluso diferente a la atención que conseguía de Sakura o de cualquier amigo. No sabía cómo decirlo, no podía descifrarlo aún, todo en Hinata le parecía tan limpio, era tan pura, tan sincera… Soltó un suspiro y lo intento una vez más. Que el chakra pasara por la prótesis costaba trabajo y dolía. Pero él era Naruto Uzumaki. Pan comido…

 **/**


	2. METAMORFOSIS

**METAMORFOSIS**

Hinata llevaba ya seis meses ayudando a Naruto con la rehabilitación, y aunque le motivaba demasiado ver el avance tan grande y tan rápido que había conseguido el rubio, de igual manera no podía evitar pensar que le hubiese gustado extender su tiempo a su lado.

Ahora el Sexto hablaba con ella y con Tsunade Sama, respecto a que Naruto ya estaba listo para tener misiones de nuevo. Cosa que al ojiazul dicho sea de paso le entusiasmaba mucho.

—Claro, pero no por eso debe sobre exigirse, aun el brazo se adapta a su cuerpo, tal vez en un par de meses más podría estar al cien por cien. —Decía la rubia con voz autoritaria.

—No se diga más entonces. Hinata, puedes ir a buscar a Naruto por favor.

—Cla… claro Hokage Sama. —La pelinegra suspiro mientras salía de la oficina de Kakashi.

Era oficial, el tiempo se le había terminado. Caminaba cabizbaja en busca del rubio. Lo encontró en el Ichiraku.

—¡Hinata!—Grito al verla. —¿Quieres comer? ¡Yo invito! —Dijo feliz.

—Naruto Kun te llama Hokage Sama. —Dijo Hinata de una vez, sin pensarlo mucho casi en automático.

—¿Kakashi Sensei? ¿Hinata? —Le llamo, cuando la vio inmersa en sus pensamientos. La miro atento un poco más, como sus ojos aperlados brillaba, y su cara daba una sensación de hogar instantáneo. Se preguntó si Shino y Kiba sentirían lo mismo que el cuándo la tenía cerca. Alguien que te alentara, apoyara y procurara… de repente se sintió molesto, le hubiera gustado que los gestos de la Hyuuga solo fueran para él.

—¿Naruto Kun? —Respondió distraída.

—Me… tu… vas a… ¿acompañarme? —¿Por qué pregunto eso? No tenía idea. Solo quería seguir con su compañía un rato, había estado con ella casi todos los días después de la guerra, al menos un momento, y cuando la rehabilitación, estuvieron más tiempo juntos aún. Él no quería perder eso.

—Esto… yo… —Hinata empezó a jugar con su dedos sin darse cuenta, ya hacía bastante que no le sucedía algo así. Sonrió y con un hermoso rubor rosáceo asintió en dirección a Naruto.

Camino a la torre Hokage el rubio miro a Hinata a hurtadillas, cuando parecía que ella no le ponía atención. —¿Y qué quiere Kakashi Sensei? —Preguntó, aunque era más que obvia la razón por la cual era llamado, solo era que necesitaba escucharla, necesitaba que sus oídos fueran acariciados por esa voz tan atrayente.

—Esto… cre… creo que saldrás a misiones de nuevo.

—¿En verdad? —Pregunto de nuevo.

La pelinegra asintió y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Emocionado?

La primera intensión del rubio fue encogerse de hombros. Seguido de eso respondió —: Claro. Sí. Es genial. —Dijo al fin en un tono más creíble.

—No te exijas demasiado. —Le pidió la morocha cuando estaban a escasos dos pasos de la oficina del Sexto.

La mirada de Naruto se ilumino. Ahí estaba. Cuidándolo otra vez. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal, él lo sentía, su corazón tan acelerado, la adrenalina y sus manos hormigueando por…tomar su mano una vez más. Giro a verla…

La puerta se abrió antes de que el pudiera responder algo a la pelinegra.

—Naruto. Que bien que llegas. —Le recibió alegre el Hokage.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, dedicándole una miradita a Naruto que comenzaba a entrar en la oficina…

/

Camino a su casa la morocha se debatía entre si debía haber esperado a Naruto o sí había hecho lo correcto al retirarse como ratón asustado. Claro que lo del ratón asustado no había estado bien, pero seguro si había hecho bien en retirarse, podía buscarlo más tarde cuando terminara de hablar con el Sexto.

Alguien la llamo cuando se disponía a dar vuelta en la esquina que llevaba al barrio Hyuuga.

—Hinata, ¿Cómo va todo?

Era Ino. La rubia de cuerpo perfecto y con tanta fuerza y voluntad que a cualquiera, sexo masculino o femenino impactaba por igual. —Ino San. —Le saludo con cortesía sonriendo levemente.

—¿Y? —Volvió a preguntar la rubia risueña.

—Hinata hizo ademan de no entenderle.

La Yamanaka rio. —¿Qué cómo va todo? Con Naruto. —Le aclaro con un ligero codazo y rio entre dientes.

Ah… con que era eso. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba ¿quién en toda la aldea no sabía de sus sentimientos no correspondidos por cierto recién nombrado héroe de las Naciones ninja?

La pelinegra comenzó a ser invadida de un rojo intenso. —Su… su rehabilitación va muy bien.

—Claro, eso lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero Hinata. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Eh? —Para esas alturas Hinata estaba tan roja. No era que no entendiera ni que se quisiera hacer tonta, pero ¿Qué podía responder? No sucedía nada.

Ino se rio un poco. —Vamos Hinata. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

No, no era cuestión de confianza, de hecho tal vez todo lo contrario. Pero ¿qué podía decir? Aunque hablar con Ino, tal vez no era mala idea. Podría aconsejarle. En realidad si se evaluaban las cosas a fondo, en definitiva, la rubia tenía que ser una experta.

Era la única de todos los novatos que podía hablar de tener una relación oficial con alguien. Y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el chico más difícil de tratar del mundo. Al menos Hinata lo veía así. Sai, era un chico extravagante y extraño, con temas de conversación intensos y poco tacto para decir o pedir las cosas. Ella francamente intentaba no relacionarse con él, porque no sabía cómo. Pero había que ver a Ino, era toda una experta, todos hablaban de como la Yamanaka lo había (literal) puesto contra las cuerdas y le había sonsacado una relación formal. Sin dar espacio a una escapatoria.

¿Ella podría conseguir algo así?

Ciertamente Naruto no era Sai, si, era algo extravagante pero no precisamente extraño, aunque sus temas de conversación si eran intensos en ocasiones, sobre todo con esos jutsus sexys, y bueno, sí, tampoco era una persona con mucho tacto, pero tenía un corazón tan bueno y noble. Ella no conocía a Sai, no podía asegurar que fuera malo, de hecho tenía la seguridad de que era bueno, o al menos tenía entendido que Naruto lo había cambiado, como… había cambiado a todos…

Soltó un suspiro al aire. Tal vez era el momento de aceptar que necesitaba ayuda.

Hinata asintió a la rubia. —Yo… esto… Ino San…

La Yamanaka sonrió triunfal. —No te preocupes. Lo resolveremos. —Sentencio, sin dejar que la morocha terminara de hablar, o mínimo hilara un par de palabras coherentes.

Ino la tomo de la mano y la guio a su casa. Ya en su habitación, con la Hyuuga sentada frente a ella, y cuando acepto que Hinata no daría el primer paso, se decidió a darlo ella.

—Ok. Te voy a ayudar. —Dijo brincando de alegría y riendo cómplice hacia Hinata. —El paso número uno —enumero con sus dedos, —es lograr que seas más segura de ti misma. Eres muy bella Hinata, y es momento de que aproveches todo eso que Kami Sama te dio y logres tus objetivos. O tú objetivo mejor dicho. Formalizar una relación con Naruto Uzumaki. —Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron enormes. —Sí, sí, lo sé. No te fijes en pequeñeces. Cuando termine contigo ese rubio no va a saber ni su nombre.

/

Hinata salió de su casa muerta de vergüenza. ¿En verdad Ino esperaba que luciera ese atuendo todos los días por todos lados? Aunque sí, era cómodo, y fácil de llevar, claro que era ropa típica de kunoichi, pero de repente ella se sentía tan desnuda. Extrañaba las miles de capas de ropa que le abrigaban siempre.

Ni hablar, había pedido ayuda a la experta y no le quedaba de otra más que seguir el camino que le planteaba la rubia. ¿Qué podía perder? ¡Nada! ¿Qué podía ganar? Podía ganar mucho…

Ahora portaba una blusa sin mangas tipo kimono de color lavanda, atado con un obi color purpura oscuro, además de un pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo, cambio sus sandalias por unas largas botas negras. La verdad si le gustaba, pero ¿Qué pensaría el rubio de su atuendo?

Justo pensaba eso cuando se encontró de frente con él. Ella levanto tímidamente la mano para saludarlo. —Ho… hola Naruto Kun…

Naruto que caminaba despistado y despreocupadamente giro a verla confuso. —¿Hinata? —Arrugo el entrecejo en su dirección y la miro atento de arriba abajo. —¿Eres tú?

La Hyuuga inclino el rostro en duda… ni que se hubiera cambiado el peinado, maquillado o algo similar, era la misma chica, solo con menos ropa… se sonrojo al pensar eso. —Esto… sí…

—¡Vaya! Luces… —el rubio lo medito un momento antes de proseguir. Hinata esperaba con impaciencia el veredicto. ¿Qué podría decir? "Más bonita, sexy, atrevida… —diferente.

Los ánimos de Hinata cayeron en picada. «Diferente» no sonaba a ser un alago, o mínimo algo amable. La morocha respiro profundamente. Eso no podía tirarla, claro que no, estaba preparada para eso. Ino había dicho. "Seguro no notara tu atuendo nuevo, no te preocupes, en realidad ningún hombre pone atención a eso, mucho menos Naruto, sabes cómo es, sabes de lo que hablo". Y sí, ella sabía de lo que hablaba, era una de las miles de razones que le hacían estar tan enamorada de él.

Cuando regreso a ser optimista se encontró con que el rubio aun la miraba atento. —Te ves más delgada… Ujum es eso, ¡si claro!

Ok, ni siquiera había durado dos minutos en el optimismo. Bueno Ino sería feliz si le dijeran que se ve más delgada, eso seguro. Por lo que regreso al optimismo en ese mismo instante.

Hinata le sonrió y antes de dejar que el chico siguiera hablando de lo muy delgada y diferente que se veía decidió que era momento de llevar a cabo el plan tan elaborado que le había dado Ino, incluso había anotado un par de cosas.

El punto número uno, estaba cubierto, la rubia le había dicho que tenía que cambiar su imagen, no por él, sino más bien por ella, "has crecido mucho", le dijo la ojiazul, "como mujer, como ninja, debes proyectarlo, eres una chica increíble y aunque él lo sabe, es bueno que se lo demuestres también." Cuando Hinata escucho sus palabras casi se echó a llorar, eran pocas las personas que reconocían sus logros. Ella quería que Naruto los viera, que la viera como la mujer en la que se había convertido, y que supiera que mucho de lo que era ahora, había sido por causa suya, él había sido su inspiración y en muchos aspectos, motivo de superación.

Le sonrió, una sonrisa grande, espero de todo corazón que eso pareciera y no una mueca demostrando todo el terror que sentía. —Naruto Kun, has vuelto. —El rubio ya había cumplido con un par de misiones de corta duración.

Naruto salió del escrutinio con el que detallaba a la morocha al oír su voz, le gustaba ese tono tan melodioso único en ella. —Sí, —dijo vanidoso, —fue una misión muy fácil… —elevo su palma izquierda y exhalo en sus uñas haciendo seguido de esto, ademan de limpiarlas en la solapa de su chaqueta.

Hinata le sonrió en respuesta. —Esto… yo Naruto Kun, ¿qui… quisieras salir hoy? —Cuando termino de decir eso, completamente roja, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, como esperando recibir un golpe, aunque técnicamente así era, un golpe en el corazón…

Naruto no entendió a que se refería. ¿Salir? ¡Pues claro que saldría! Tal vez Hinata se refería a salir a otra misión. —Creo que descansare los próximos tres días.

Hinata se fue de espalda. ¿Era en serio? Eso sería más difícil de lo que pensó. ¿Cómo había compartido tanto tiempo junto a él entonces?

¡Claro! Lo que sucedía era que Naruto decía las cosas directamente, sin rodeos. Si quería comer, decía "vamos a comer", en realidad tal vez nunca estaban juntos si no era por las terapias o las comidas en el Ichiraku.

—Qui… quiero decir que, tal vez podríamos salir… juntos… a… ¿caminar?

—¡Ah! Claro a eso te referías, si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora. —Dijo entusiasta. —No estoy para nada cansado de veras.

Okay, esa respuesta hacía que el paso número dos, estuviera en proceso: conseguir la cita perfecta. Cita, en la que, tendría que conseguir que Naruto notara sus cualidades. "Actúa como si el sentimiento fuera mutuo Hinata, como si tú le gustaras a él también, créeme es un simple caso de psicología, si tu pretendes que le gustas, él lo va a percibir e inmediatamente sentirá lo mismo que tú, pero tienes que aparentar seguridad en ti misma. ¡Proyectalo!" Ahora que lo pensaba, el verbo «proyectar», era el que más conjugaba Ino.

Hinata precavidamente levanto su mano y la fue guiando hasta su cabello, justo como Ino le había indicado que se hacía el "coqueteo Hinata, enséñale lo que puede ser de él, con solo estirar la mano." Jugo con su cabello un momento enredándolo en su dedo índice, bajo su mirada y después lentamente la elevo en dirección del chico rubio. —¿No tienes que ir a dar el reporte de tu misión antes? —Termino su oración con un suave movimiento de pestañas.

Naruto la miro confundido. ¿Le sucedía algo a sus ojos? Tal vez era el viento. —¡Es cierto Hinata! —Se encogió de hombros, —a decir verdad, me olvide de todo cuando te vi, es que… luces muy diferente… —No diferente mal, solo que él, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, si hubiera visto ese atuendo en Ino o Sakura, habría sido algo normal, ellas acostumbraban vestir así, pero ahora podía mirar la piel de los muslos de Hinata, sus brazos, su piel era muy bonita, antes ya había sentido un hormigueo en sus dedos por tocar su mano, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de tocar su piel en general, tenía ese aspecto tan suave, y desde donde él estaba su olor a limpio, a lilas… le inundaba los pulmones. De repente percibió un olor agrio. ¿Qué era eso? Con su mano derecha rasco su nariz, y se dio cuenta que el olor provenía del él, hacía cuatro días que no se bañaba o se cambiaba la venda del brazo derecho. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí, con Hinata tan limpia viéndose tan asqueroso?

¿Diferente? Hinata hizo una mueca, de nuevo esa palabra, nunca pensó que nueve letras tuvieran el poder de cambiarle completamente el ánimo.

Naruto se alejó discretamente de la Hyuuga, para que esta no notara su olor. —¡Hinata! Iré a dar mi reporte a Kakashi Sensei, pero nos podemos ver en… emm ¿una hora en el Ichiraku?, ¡Muero de hambre de veras!, después de eso podemos caminar. ¿Está bien?

Hinata salió de su pesimismo una vez más. —Esto, sí Naruto Kun…

Naruto desapareció después de saltar al techo más próximo. Hinata de milagro no salto de felicidad.

/

El rubio corrió después de entregar su reporte en dirección a su departamento. Tenía que bañarse y cambiarse para ver a Hinata en aproximadamente 20 minutos. Kakashi Sensei, estaba muy conversador el día de hoy.

Entro como rayo, directo al baño, ni siquiera había terminado de desvestirse cuando él ya se encontraba bajo el chorro de la regadera.

Salió rápido y busco entre sus cajones algo que ponerse. No entendía muy bien el porqué. Eso nunca le había importado, pero quería verse bien. ¡Cómo ella! No podía andar todo fachoso cuando Hinata se vestía tan lindo. Tenían que combinar. Se golpeó contra la pared, eso sin duda solo eran ideas de Sai, había ido de misión con él, era normal que se le colaran a sus pensamientos varias de las cosas que su compañero, leía en esas revistas que compartía con Ino.

Y bueno, ellos debían combinar porque eran una pajea. Pero él y Hinata no lo eran, entonces… Bufo. Ok, se pondría su ropa de siempre.

Cuando llego al Ichiraku (rayando), se asomó para ver si Hinata ya lo esperaba sentada en una de las butacas frente al mostrador (como le había pasado muchas veces antes). Ella aun no llegaba. Bueno todavía faltaban unos minutos para la hora. Ella era muy puntual, seguro llegaría en el tiempo justo.

Pasaron diez minutos y ella aun no hacia acto de presencia. Eso estaba muy raro. Empezó a rememorar su conversación. Tal vez habían quedado en otro lado, tal vez habían quedado a otra hora. No, no, no, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, llegaba a la misma conclusión, era ahí, y ya pasaba de la hora de su encuentro. La espero un poco más, de cualquier modo, era ella quien siempre lo esperaba, por una vez que le tocara a él no sucedía nada.

Cuando estaba próxima una hora más a la concordada para su encuentro, Naruto levanto la vista del suelo (algo triste, de hecho había perdido el apetito), para tal vez ir a buscarla, que Hinata no apareciera no era normal. Pero ¡Oh! Hinata aparecía en su rango de visión en ese instante, con tan solo verla, en su cara se plantó una sonrisa enorme. —¡Hinata!

Hinata camino con premura. A pesar de que Ino le había dicho en innumerables veces que no lo hiciera, pero Hinata estaba totalmente en contra de eso, la Yamanaka ya la había retrasado tanto, que pensó que al llegar al Ichiraku, el rubio ya no estaría, pero Ino insistió tanto en que: "No llegues primera siempre Hinata, él debe aprender a esperarte. Y no lo complazcas en todo, por cada diez veces que te invite a salir en dos dile que no, no tienes que darle explicaciones, solo dile que estas ocupada." Sí claro, diez veces saliendo con Naruto, si de su limosna pedía salir con él, al menos una vez, y esa única vez Ino le hacía llegar tarde. Corrió en su dirección y se disculpó por la tardanza.

—No te preocupes. Lo importante es que estas aquí de veras. Pero ¿estás bien? Me había preocupado un poco. —Dijo angustiado. Hinata vio eso, en sus ojitos azules. Y se sintió el peor ser del universo por preocupar a _su_ Naruto Kun.

Ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta, de pronto tenía muchas ganas de llorar. No quería lastimarlo, no quería preocuparlo, solo quería que, la viera…

—¿Entramos? —Pregunto alegre el rubio.

—¿Aun no has comido Naruto Kun? —Pregunto con muchísima pena la Hyuuga. ¡Pero si hacía casi dos horas que había vuelto de una misión! Seguro moría de hambre.

—Claro que no Hinata. Te esperaba de veras. —Le dijo sonriendo.

Hinata se conmovió muchísimo. Se dijo a si misma que jamás llegaría tarde a ningún lado, nunca, y menos si se trataba de Naruto.

Cuando se adentraron al puesto de ramen, el viejo Teuchi los recibió seguido de su hija Ayame. —Naruto, pensé que no entrarías jamás.

—Es verdad Naruto, estaba a punto de salir en tu busca.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. —Solo esperaba a Hinata.

La Hyuuga se sonrojo cuando los dos pares de ojos la miraron detrás del mostrador. Desvió la mirada después de hacer su habitual educada reverencia a modo de saludo y tomo asiento seguida del rubio.

Naruto rápidamente hizo su pedido, pero se detuvo a mirar a Hinata, era poco educado no preguntar a ella que quería. Se lo decía Sakura todo el tiempo cuando salían de misiones o estando en la aldea en un día normal. —Eh Hinata. ¿Tú que… que vas a pedir?

Ella lo volteo a ver un poco sorprendida. Los modales de Naruto nunca eran excepcionales, tampoco era mal educado, solo era despistado y más si se trataba de comida. —Esto yo… miso…

Aun Hinata no terminaba de hablar cuando Naruto ya había extendido el pulgar hacia arriba a modo de confirmación. —Viejo serán dos miso remen.

Al final no fueron dos. Hinata perdió la cuenta de todo lo que comió Naruto, porque (aunque pareciera una "loca maniática", como le llamaba Ino), a ella le gustaba mirar a Naruto comer, bueno, le gustaba mirarlo todo el tiempo. Cuando llego el momento de pedir la cuenta. Naruto se hizo cargo, claro, que siempre se hacía cargo, pero en algunas ocasiones permitía que pagara ella su parte, en esta ocasión no lo permitió. A pesar de que ella hablo de su retardo y de como quería comenzarlo. Naruto insistió en que los gastos debían correr por su cuenta. Porque eso era lo que le correspondía a un caballero. No supo de donde salió eso, pero definitivamente era sincero.

—Emm y ¿a dónde quieres ir Hinata?

Ella se sonrojo al escucharle preguntar a donde irían. ¿Sería que Naruto estaba tomando eso como una cita? Respiro profundamente y se llenó de ánimos. ¡Podía hacerlo!

—Cerca de la academia hay un jardín. Es yo… me gusta mucho ese lugar. —Evito decir que era su lugar favorito en el mundo, que quedaba de camino al campo de entrenamiento donde comúnmente él se encontraba, en donde había pasado horas mirándolo y soñándolo cuando no estaba presente.

—¡Lo conozco! —Escucho que él decía, pues se encontraba tan nerviosa que no se animaba a mirarlo aun. —¡Vamos!

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Naruto soltó la lengua para decirle que ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos en la Aldea, había pasado tanto tiempo ahí, muchas veces solo, otras pocas acompañado, él se había esforzado mucho y caminar por ahí con Hinata cerca, se sentía natural. Cómo si lo hubieran hecho en antaño. ¿Por qué sería?

Después de un rato tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Naruto se tomó el tiempo de detallar una vez más los cambios que había visto en Hinata estos últimos días. La veía pequeña y menuda, bonita, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillantes le aceleraban el corazón. Y en ningún momento perdía esa sensación de hormigueo en la yema de los dedos. Necesitaba tocarla. Tenía que hacerlo…

Hinata se encontraba menos nerviosa que al inicio de su "cita", el rubio se había portado muy atento con ella, le hablaba, la tomaba en cuenta. Ella estaba un poco distraía pero eso, se debía más al asunto del «plan de conquista» en el que la había ubicado la Yamanaka.

"Hazle sentir que necesitas de él, que te ayude con cositas, como ayudarte a bajar, o ¡ya sé!, finge tropezarte y así él te ayudara. Se sentirá útil y triunfador." La verdad no tuvo que fingir, de hecho si tropezó, y Naruto muy acomedido la tomo de los hombros para que no cayera, ella había sonreído a él y se había encogido de hombros como diciendo "lo siento soy torpe", que de hecho era verdad, se convertía en una torpe a lado del rubio.

Ino también había dicho… "Cuentale algo y pídele su opinión, que sepa que te interesa su modo de pensar." Ahora se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, bueno, él se había sentado frente a ella, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que le podía contar. Hacía repaso mental de todo lo que podía decir, y cuando pensó que ya tenía un gran tema de conversación fue interrumpirá. Naruto había levando la mano en su dirección… estiro su dedo índice y con este delineo un poco la curva que hacía una de las rodillas desnudas de Hinata.

A la Hyuuga se le corto la respiración.

—Tu piel es muy suave. Justo como pensé de veras. —Dijo el sin deja de acariciar lentamente la piel nívea.

¿Justo como lo pensó? ¿Era que ya lo había pensado antes? Hinata paso saliva con dificultad, de pronto sentía la boca muy seca, por lo que su instinto fue refrescar sus labios un poco con su lengua. Naruto se quedó atontado con ese movimiento tan inocente.

En sus viajes con el sabio pervertido había estado en casas de citas, había visto a muchas mujeres, y solo recordar a su maestro le provocaba risa, él era un pervertido, se perdía en cualquier movimiento hueco de cualquier mujer. Ahora se preguntaba si lo que sentía en su interior y un poco en su exterior era similar a lo que experimentaba el viejo. Hinata lo había hipnotizado con los movimientos más simples y con ese atuendo de niña buena. Era elegante, esa era la verdad.

A Hinata le recorrió un escalofrío llevaba aguantando la mirada de Naruto ya varios minutos, nadie decía nada más, era muy intenso todo, parecía que él tenía millones de cosas que decirle, y ella sabía que millones de cosas pasaban por su mente también. Lo amaba.

Al notar esto, Naruto no perdió ni un minuto, se puso de pie, y se sacó la chaqueta después de recorrer el cierre. Rodeo a Hinata y se la coloco sobre los hombros.

Hinata sonrió al darse cuenta de las acciones del rubio, sin quererlo había cumplido con otra de las sugerencias de Ino: "Usa su ropa, ante sus ojos lucirás super sexy." Giro su cabeza sobre su hombro para encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto. Parecía ser que lo dicho por la rubia era verdad. Porque no había otra manera de explicar el fuego que emanaba de los ojos del rubio.

Hinata no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar, tal vez era el momento de dar el siguiente paso y besarlo… haciendo un repaso de lo que tenía que conseguir en la cita recordó algunos puntos más que le especifico Ino. "Muestrate vulnerable… ábrele tu corazón y sé sincera, la ventaja con Naruto es que no debes usar máscaras, el acepta a las personas tal y como son". "Hazle entender que te interesa su firma de pensar." "Hazlo feliz." "Juega algún juego." "Cocinen juntos, ¡Que se yo! El cielo es el límite."

Se revolvía entre lo que podía decir o hacer cuando, de la nada, se sintió atraía al rubio. Este la envolvió en sus brazos con mucha delicadeza. —Tienes frio… —Afirmo, le froto los costados dándole calor, —esta ropa es algo ligera ¿no? —pregunto refiriéndose a su nuevo atuendo. Hinata solo asintió atontada a los movimientos del rubio. —Tal vez es mejor que nos vayamos.

Hinata asintió y al ser liberada del cálido abrazo de Naruto, se encontró con que él le ofrecía su mano para que caminaran juntos de regreso. Ella la tomo sin dudar.

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la residencia Hyuuga, Naruto se giró hacia ella. Y sintió como si un flash back lo rodeara, -él tomando la mano de Hinata parados justo ahí, hace tanto tiempo. En ese entonces no sabía mucho de clanes o… en realidad no sabía casi nada de la vida, pero aun podía ver la cara tierna de Hinata, ese día había estado muy triste, él no sabía porque, aunque tenía una pequeña idea.- La miro y quiso despedirse, pero se detuvo en seco. Algo presionaba su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo lo impulsaba hacia la superficie, le costaba trabajo respirar. Sin pensarlo se acercó a Hinata y le beso la frente. —¿Podemos vernos mañana? —Pregunto acelerado.

—Mh. —Asintió Hinata, con un ruido que pretendía ser una afirmación. Sucedía que, no entendía lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

—¡Genial! Descansa Hinata de veras…

Naruto desapareció, pero Hinata se quedó un momento más ahí afuera. El rubio había olvidado su chaqueta y ella aun no salía del asombro de su beso. Sentía que la piel de su frente le quemaba. Sin poderlo evitar ni un momento más, salto de felicidad. —¡Sí! —Eso definitivamente debía significar algo bueno.

/


	3. MÁS QUE UN SIGNIFICADO

**MÁS QUE UN SIGNIFICADO**

—¿Te beso la frente? —Pregunto la rubia con una mueca.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones. La cara de Ino no le daba a entender que lo que había pasado hace apenas algunas horas fuera bueno.

—Yo creo que es algo bueno, de hecho es muy lindo, que te besen la frente definitivamente tiene que significar amor. —Dijo una castaña de chonguitos.

Ino suspiro. —Puede ser, puede ser… pero no estoy tan segura. Tendré que preguntarle a Sai.

—¿Sai? —Tenten, no entendía que tenía que ver el chico raro en eso. Giro su rostro a Hinata y vio que en ella se veía más el pánico que la confusión.

—Tranquila… obvio no le diré nada tuyo, es solo que el lee mucho para entender a las personas, seguro él debe saber algo del significado del beso… —Ino le sonrió a la morocha para calmarla.

Hinata asintió.

La rubia se despidió de las dos kunoichis, diciendo a Hinata que la buscaría más tarde para que hicieran el plan para su siguiente encuentro.

/

Naruto había salido a caminar para despejarse. La verdad fuera dicha él nunca había sido de demostrar mucho lo que sentía. Tal vez para la gente de la aldea las cosas habían cambiado, ya no le temían, ni lo aborrecían, "tal vez", pero una cosa era cierta. No lo conocían, y el hecho de llamarlo héroe, el que todas esas chicas lo buscaran y gritaran su nombre como en antaño había sucedido con Sasuke, no le hacían sentirse bien.

En cambio el día anterior a lado de Hinata, había sido muy bueno, siempre que estaba con ella, sentía que el dolor menguaba en su interior, algo tenía Hinata. Tal vez todo se debía a que ahora las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, no había guerra, no era perseguido por nadie, (las fans no contaban) y ahora podía detenerse un momento y dedicarse a sentir…

Sonrió a la nada. Aún tenía la sensación que le provoco la piel suave de la frente de Hinata en los labios. Era como si aún tuviera la piel en contacto. Llevo su mano sin vendas a sus labios y los toco. No sabía porque había hecho eso, nunca había dado un beso, ni en la mejilla, ni en ningún lugar, (Fuka robando su chakra no contaba), y le había gustado. Tenía que encontrar a Hinata. Quería estar con ella ese día también…

/

Llevaban varias semanas viéndose y saliendo al hilo. Cada día había algo nuevo. Hinata se podía desenvolver de mejor manera con él, Naruto era muy parlanchín y le contaba cualquier cosa que le venía a la mente. Había ocasiones en las que Hinata pensaba que tal vez no había tema que el rubio no tocara.

También había considerablemente más contacto entre ellos. Después de ese _primer beso_ en la frente había habido varios más. Ino le había dicho que el beso en la frete según el _sabelotodo_ de Sai, si significaba que gustaba de ella y no solo eso, sino que también quería decir que le tenía confianza.

Un día Naruto la había encontrado con Kiba, y de la nada se había acercado a ella y le había dado un corto beso en la nariz. Ante los ojos de Ino, eso era uno demostración de celos y Naruto estaba marcando su territorio, pero para Hinata eso solo había sido en extremo tierno.

La boca aún era territorio virgen de besos, aunque eso no evito que Ino le diera una buena cátedra de la manera en la que tenia o podía besarlo, diciéndole que debía incitarlo a querer más y… Ino decía tantas cosas, pero la "técnica infalible" era: "debes darle un beso laaaaargo, y después de eso, dale uno pequeño en el labio inferior y exhalas un poco antes de retirarte, mantén tu cabeza en movimientos lentos y pausados, perooo… no te olvides de tus manos… las manos Hinata tienen un papel crucial, juega con su cabello, acaricia sus mejillas, su espalda… ¿si entiendes?". No, la verdad no entendía. La cabeza de la Hyuuga daba vueltas y vueltas, las clases de Ino a veces solo servían para ponerla nerviosa y ansiosa, pero bastaban cinco minutos a lado del rubio para que todo ese temor se disipara. Naruto la aceptaba como era, temerosa, torpe, tímida… Ino ahora la llamaba "la tres Ts"… Pero eso no le importaba, sabía que la rubia no lo hacía con mala intención y algo en su corazón le decía que las cosas con Naruto iban viento en popa.

—¡Oh! Parece que hoy ganaste tu Hinata de veras. —El rubio estaba llegando a su encuentro.

Hinata le sonrio feliz, aunque un poco tímida, eso le pasaba por rememorar la clase de besos "perfectos"… Asintió. —Hola Naruto Kun.

Caminaron, comieron, hablaron, sonrieron… Hinata no quería salir jamás de esa burbuja mágica en la que se encontraba.

Cuando la llevo a su casa, al final de la noche, Naruto estuvo un poco más callado de lo normal. —¿Naruto Kun… o… ocurre algo? —Pregunto Hinata tocando con delicadeza su brazo.

Él le sonrió nervioso y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo le decía que había estado pensando en cómo despedirse de ella? Tenía una misión, partiría mañana al amanecer, pero algo en su pecho dolía, aunque sabía que no sería mucho tiempo, algo dentro de él, le gritaba que no podía dejarla. —Saldré a una misión. —Soltó. —Tengo que ir al País de los Demonios y fungir como escolta de una sacerdota… —dijo en una mueca.

Hinata sonrió. —¿Sacerdotisa?

Naruto asintió. Sin darse cuenta en realidad de que la Hyuuga le había corregido.

La pelinegra noto que el rubio no se veía emocionado como "cada siempre" que salía por una misión. Seguro la consideraba aburrida, ya que un shinobi de su nivel, necesitaba un poco más de adrenalina. Aunque ella consideraba, que una misión de fácil ejecución no era mala, al menos eso aseguraba que el rubio estaría a salvo, y también que… —volverás pronto…

El la miro, cuando escucho que decía eso. —¡Sí! Eso creo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Yo… Hinata… cre… creo que te voy a extrañar. —Le digo e inmediatamente paso saliva, tenía un nudo muy grande en la garganta.

La morocha lo vio con sorpresa, pero cuando se compuso, le sonrió con ternura, —Yo también te extrañare Naruto Kun, estaré esperando tu regreso… —Elevo su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla del rubio, nunca había hecho algo así, los contactos con él, normalmente los iniciaba el mismo Naruto. Pero ella no pudo evitarlo, simplemente sintió el impulso y lo toco. Delineo su mejilla y sintió como sus pequeños y suaves bigotes le hacían cosquillas, siempre había pensado que serían ásperos, pero no, esas pequeñas marcas provenientes del Zorro de Nueve Colas, eran sedosas y además lo hacía ver tan tierno…

Naruto inclino su rostro en busca de más contacto con la palma de Hinata, ser tocado por sus pequeñas y suaves manos, era… era la segunda vez que le tocaba de ese modo y en su cabeza no dejaba de rebotar la afirmación de la Hyuuga de esperarlo… Alguien lo estaría esperando, alguien lo extrañaría… el boom-boom, de su pecho, estaba descontrolándose, había tanto ruido en su cabeza que de repente no supo nada, hasta que, sintió el cálido aliento de Hinata muy cerca de sus labios y seguido de eso, como sus labios acariciaban los de ella, de manera suave y tranquila… cerro los ojos y se dejó guiar por la sensación tan... tan confortable, pero no solo eso, no solo era confortable o amena, era un deleite... como cuando probo el ramen por primera vez, pero mas esquisto más placentero y... era una sensación taaan nueva la que le invadía, en ese momento la declaro la mejor sensación, su sensación favorita de todo el universo. Sus manos fueron a parar a los costados del rosto de la Hyuuga y el contacto con sus bocas se hizo más profundo aún…

/


	4. LOS SINTOMAS

**LOS SÍNTOMAS**

Al amanecer, Naruto esperaba impaciente a sus compañeros en la salida de la Aldea, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? A él le urgía irse, entre más pronto se fuera, más pronto volvería y veía a Hinata una vez más. Toco sus labios con su lengua y saboreo lo que él quiso llamar, restos del beso tan intenso que había compartido con Hinata. Cuando se separaron, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió… fue como si una explosión lo invadiera por dentro, todo en el despertó.

Hinata había dicho que lo esperaría…

—¿Y tú que rayos haces aquí? —Sai llegaba caminando con toda calma.

—¿Cómo que «qué hago»? —Tenemos una misión. Debieron haber llegado hace quince minutos.

Sai rodo los ojos y lo miro con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. —A ti siempre te citamos media hora antes, siempre llegas tarde ¿recuerdas?

Naruto supo que discutir con Sai no tenía caso, por lo que mejor guardo silencio y aguardo malhumorado a que llegara su amiga peli-rosa.

Cuando ella llego, saludando sonriente, Naruto la miro con atención. Sakura era tan bonita. Era una chica fuerte, independiente, segura de ella misma,… Pero justo ahora no se explicaba que había en ella, para que él, le cantara su amor a diestra y siniestra por tantos años. Sonrió, tal vez solo lo había hecho para molestarla o como una pieza más en la absurda competencia que mantenía con Sasuke, tal vez...

/

En llegar al País de los Demonios demorarían una semana aproximadamente. Tenían que ir por la sacerdota esa que, había esperado hasta que el estuviera disponible para que la escoltara. Parecía que ella lo había solicitado justo a él.

Estaban a mitad de camino, habían terminado de recoger el campamento para continuar con el recorrido. De pronto, de la nada Sai inicio una conversación.

—Has salido mucho con esa chica Hyuuga. —Le dio un pulgar arriba, y le dedico una mirada _peculiar_.

—Emm sí… Hinata es una chica genial de veras… —No pudo evitarlo, un pequeño rubor rosa se pegó a sus mejillas y eso no pasó desapercibido a sus compañeros.

—¿Con que Hinata? —Pregunto la chica de cabellos color cerezo.

Naruto movió su cabeza en una afirmación, de repente se sentía tímido.

—¿Y? —Pregunto Sai.

—¿Qué? —Respondió el rubio a la defensiva.

—Es una chica muy buena, —dijo la peli-rosa en un tono amable y conciliador, conocía bastante a Naruto como para saber, que con el tono sugerente de Sai, no conseguirían información de la posible relación del rubio.

—Sí, lo es. —Respondió Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

—Tiene dos razones muy grandes que la hacen una excelente mujer. Incluso mejor que Ino.

—¿Qué razones? —Pregunto el rubio con inocencia.

Sakura le soltó un buen golpe al chico pálido y evito que respondiera a Naruto. —Hinata es una chica muy bondadosa, y te ha cuidado mucho eh… —Le dijo con ternura. Sakura, quería de verdad que las cosas con ellos funcionaran, sabía del amor tan grande que le profesaba la pelinegra a su viejo amigo.

—Es muy fuerte… —dijo el rubio en tono serio, —muy fuerte, pero femenina, es delicada y —«Me hace sentir en casa», quiso decir el rubio.

—Te ama con toda su alma. —Dijo Sai. Sakura lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía Sai eso?

Naruto miro con más sorpresa que Sakura. —¿Qué?

—Y ella significa todo para ti ¿no? —En lugar de responder la pregunta del rubio, Sai siguió con su lluvia de ideas, él había leído demasiados libros, podía leer fácilmente al rubio, en gran parte, debido a que su amigo era sumamente transparente. Le había bastado verlo besarla (sí, él había visto el beso que se habían dado una noche antes de partir de misión) para saber que esos dos estaban en dirección a un amor profundo sin retorno. —No la dejes ir. Es una buena chica.

Después de las palabras tan fuertes, dichas por Sai, Naruto había guardado silencio. Todos los habían hecho.

Al anochecer, Naruto rememoro y pensó en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Todos los cambios que había tenido su vida. Y como la simple presencia de la Hyuuga significaba un plus en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Sai había dicho que Hinata lo amaba, y el casi había gritado pidiendo a la tierra que lo tragara. Ella se lo había dicho. Estaba seguro de eso. Podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza diciéndolo: «porque yo… te amo Naruto Kun», pero eso había sido un par de años atrás. En el momento había considerado que tal vez, se refería a… ¿A quién quería engañar? Le había dado miedo. ¿Amor? Hinata había hablado de amor, cuando él lo único que conocía era el odio y el miedo. Poco después había conocido la amistad y la lealtad, pero el amor… Él no sabía lo que era eso.

¿O sí? Sus padres lo habían amado, y habían sacrificado su vida por el… Y… Hinata… Hinata estaba dispuesta a hacerlo también. Estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo, no una vez, sino dos, o quien sabe, tal vez habían sido más ocasiones. Quería chocar su cabeza contra el suelo, se sentía desesperado. Su respiración estaba acelerada en extremo.

Hinata lo amaba… ¡Lo amaba!

La pregunta era: ¿Qué sentía él?

/


	5. OMISION O INDIFERENCIA

**OMISIÓN** **O INDIFERENCIA**

Cuando llegaron al País de los Demonios fueron recibidos por mucha algarabía y alboroto, parecía que nunca se acabarían los agradecimientos al rubio y las situaciones incomodas.

Fueron guiados hasta la Máxima Sacerdotisa que era, quien había solicitado sus servicios. Poco a poco se aproximaron hasta estar casi al frente de ella.

—Naruto Uzumaki. —Una mujer joven, prácticamente de su edad, le sonrió con perspicacia y algo parecido a la timidez. —Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

El rubio inclino su rostro en duda y arrugo un poco el entrecejo, la chica si le parecía conocida, pero la verdad no la recordaba. Sai y Sakura hicieron una reverencia y lo jalaron a él para que se inclinara de igual manera. Él lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Shion Sama. —Hablo Sakura. —Partiremos a Konoha en cuanto usted lo diga.

Shion, ni si quiera la volteo a ver, su mirada estaba fina en el chico rubio de ojos azules, que le miraba con extrañeza. Se sentía en extremo feliz. Naruto le había prometido algo hace mucho tiempo. Y ella estaba ansiosa por concrétalo cuanto antes.

/

—¿Dices que, esa sacerdotisa es la chica malcriada con la que acabamos con Mōryō? —Naruto recordaba al demonio. Claro que lo hacía, poco tiempo después aun tuvo pesadillas en las que veía al demonio con un gran y largo cuerpo de color violeta oscuro y múltiples cabezas de dragón. Sus ojos rojos y sus lenguas azules. Se estremeció. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar eso? Recordaba a una chica, pero sinceramente no había causado un impacto muy grande para él, o eso pensaba en ese momento.

—¡Si Naruto! —Dijo con cansancio la peli-rosa. ¿Había alguien más despistado que él?

En ese momento las puertas de los aposentos donde les había pedido que descansaran se abrieron, se hizo presente un personaje perteneciente a la servidumbre, después de una corta reverencia hablo. —Shion Sama solicita un encuentro con usted Uzumaki Sama.

¿Uzumaki Sama? Eso ya era demasiado. Naruto suspiro, se levantó decidido a seguir al sirviente. Sakura y Sai, a penas y giraron a verlo.

Le guiaron a un gran salón, el cual se encontraba vacío. —Espere aquí por favor. —El joven se retiró después de hacer una reverencia.

Poco después hizo su aparición Shion, la chica que tenía un lindo color de cabello rubio pálido inclino un poco su cabeza en un saludo tímido.

Naruto se había entretenido mirando vitrales y observando con atención la elegancia del lugar en el que se encontraba. Cuando escucho la puerta y miro a Shion acercarse a él, se puso derecho. Al notar que ella no decía nada, estuvo tentando a hacer una mueca. Se suponía que ya conocía a la chica, pero a decir verdad, no había nada en ella que le pareciera familiar. —¿Solicito mi presencia señora? —Las palabras salieron solas por sus labios. ¿Señora? Casi rio, esa mujer seria sacerdotisa y lo que quisieran pero de no ser por las ropas brillantes y bellas, pasaría como una chica más. Común y corriente.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad Naruto. Somos viejos amigos ¿no?

Naruto arrugo los labios y lo medito. ¿Amigos? —Claro, —dijo no muy seguro con un encogimiento de hombros. El recordaba a una niña malcriada, que había pasado por cosas difíciles debido a su situación de Sacerdotisa, pero no a esta chica.

Shion hizo que trajeran té y trato de llevar la conversación por el lado más informal que pudo, pero Naruto estaba muy poco conversador. Esperaba que viviendo un tiempo en la Aldea de la Hoja, él, pudiera tomarle más confianza y así, podrían llevar a cabo esa _promesa_ que habían acordado hace tanto. El rubio ahora se presentaba más serio, pero también más alto, el tono de sus músculos se veía mayor y podía ver la madurez en su rostro de igual manera. No se había equivocado, Naruto Uzumaki en definitiva era un buen partido.

/

Salio algo abochornado de esa reunión. Pensó que Shion, tal vez quería ajustar algo respecto a su trayecto o solicitar algo… finalmente eran el equipo contratado por ella. En cambio la rubia solo había hablado de… demasiadas cosas que carecían de sentido para él.

Le había preguntado como estaba, que había de nuevo en su vida, que pensaba del País de los Demonios, Si le gustaría cambiar su residencia. Resoplo aburrido cuando caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

En ese momento no tenía cabeza para nada. Se sentía muy angustiado. Quería ver a Hinata, pero también quería saber que sentía por ella. No tenía idea de cómo identificarlo. Esperaba que el camino de vuelta no presentara ningún percance, haría lo necesario para no extender su viaje más de lo puramente necesario.

/

Ahora emprendían el trayecto a Konoha. Shion era en definitiva una chica con demasiados temas de conversación. Su cabeza dolía de escucharla. El necesitaba tiempo para él para razonar sus sentimientos. Giro a ver a Sakura con una mirada de súplica. Ella al parecer le entendió.

—Naruto, porque no te adelantas y verificas que no haya percances. —Dijo la peli-rosa.

Naruto le sonrió en agradecimiento. Eso en definitiva podía hacerlo desde donde estaban, bastaba con entrar en modo sabio para saber lo que sucedía varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero estaba feliz, de separarse de Shion al menos un rato.

/

Ya estaban a mitad de camino, la noche se acercaba, por lo que tenían que levantar el campamento para poder descansar un rato. Él había ido a buscar leña, Sai estaba vigilando y Sakura se encargaba de hacerle compañía un rato a Shion, ya todos se sentían un poco atosigados por la chica.

Con Naruto jamás terminaba de hablar y con los otros dos no paraba de hacer preguntas del rubio.

Comieron algo, y se fueron a dormir, más tarde a Naruto le tocaría la guardia, por lo que más le valía dormir un poco para estar listo en la madrugada. Pero no podía pegar los ojos. Ya no quería estar así, pero no había manera humana de cambiarlo, hasta Kurama se había hastiado de tantos desvaríos mentales, y le había dicho que si no paraba, seguro tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y terminaba con su existencia, sin importarle que el también muriera en el proceso.

Al final, no había dormido y el tiempo de relevar a Sai había llegado.

El chico pálido lo miro mientras se ponía de pie para irse a acostar un rato. Pero decidió que era mejor hacer sus necesidades antes. Por lo que se adentró en el bosque mientras Naruto se acomodaba en la rama de un árbol.

Cuando regreso de su llamado de la naturaleza, Sai aprovecho para llamar la atención del rubio. Lo había visto muy distraído en esos días y aunque una parte de su ser le decía que no le prestara atención, otra, la que poco a poco se hacía más sensible le decía que las razones del rubio para estar así, las había ocasionado él.

Cuando el empezó su relación con Ino, en realidad no le había importado demasiado, solo era una chica loca que gustaba de él y de principio no le dio la importancia necesaria, pero con forme había pasado el tiempo, había aprendido a valorar las acciones de Ino. La rubia podía ser una salvaje, muchas veces le gritaba sin razón, pero también era una mujer muy atenta, que lo procuraba y le hacía cariñitos, cosa que nunca había tenido antes.

Suponía que en varios aspectos, su infancia con ausencia de cariño y comprensión se asemejaba a la del rubio. Aunque a él nadie lo aborrecía, y si lo hacían, en realidad ni siquiera se inmutaba por ello. Pero sabía que el rubio era una persona a la que le sobraba mucho corazón.

Admiraba eso en él. Como había logrado convertirse en el ser humano que era, cuando la gente le había pagado tan mal.

Había leído en algún libro que cuando una persona sufría y carecía de cariño, sobre todo en su infancia, resultaba bastante factible que de adulto las desviaciones mentales le asecharan. Ahora observaba a su amigo. No se veía en absoluto perverso, de hecho todo lo contrario. Pero a leguas se notaba lo mucho que le costaba asimilar que alguien tuviera sentimientos por el tan fuertes.

—Hey. —Le llamo. —¿Estas bien? —Algo en la expresión de Naruto le indicaba que estaba muerto de miedo por algo, pero ansioso y feliz, era un amasijo de sentimientos descomunal.

Naruto, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia de tan pensativo que se encontraba. —¿Hum? Sai…

El chico de cabello negro se encogió de hombros. —Podemos hablar un rato si quieres. Te ves algo distraído. ¿Es por lo que dije camino a acá?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron grandes y la respiración se ausento de su persona un momento. Tal vez Sai era la solución. De cualquier modo si no hablaba con alguien pronto explotaría o Kurama cumpliría con su advertencia. —Si… —Soltó de golpe, al igual que su respiración. —Yo… tu… ¿Cómo es que supiste que… ? ¿Tú amas a Ino?

Sai hizo una mueca. La verdad no se esperaba esa pregunta. —No lo sé… Pero tampoco sé si ella me ama. —Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Naruto frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo sabes que Hinata me ama entonces? —Una duda, muy válida, como podía hablar de personas ajenas si ni siquiera podía definir lo que pasaba en su relación con Ino.

—Ino me quiere y se preocupa por mí. Yo también por ella. Aun dudo que sus sentimientos o los míos sean más profundos que eso. Pero Hinata…

Naruto espero a que siguiera.

—… ella es una chica muy transparente, al igual que tú.

Sí, eso Naruto lo sabía.

—La vi en la guerra, cuando se tomaron de la mano frente a todos. —Naruto se sonrojo y evito la mirada del pálido. —Parecía como si te hubieran inyectado energía, como si fueras invencible… —Dijo el Sai, con la mirada perdida, recordando ese hecho tan épico en pleno campo de batalla. —No sé lo que hablaste con ella, —dijo regresando su mirada a él. —pero todos vimos el cambio.

Sai nunca había estado tan en lo correcto como en ese momento. El corazón de Naruto se aceleró. —¿Eso quiere decir que me ama? —Dijo el rubio con dificultad. —¿Lo supiste con solo ver eso en la guerra?

—Sé que todos habíamos caído en un gran abismo después de ese ataque tan poderoso. Incluyéndote. Pero ella no dejo que tú cayeras. Ella te devolvió a la realidad, y te hizo entrar en razón de nuevo. Nadie que no sienta que tú eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa haría eso. Se preocupó por tus sentimientos, por tu dolor, y te sano o ¿no?

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Sentía que la respuesta estaba ahí, que él la tenía, pero se negaba a salir de su boca. Hinata había estado a su lado muchas veces. No solo en esa ocasión en la guerra, había estado ahí, cuando no tenía ni idea en los exámenes chuning, había estado ahí cuando necesito que le levantaran el ánimo para enfrentar a Neji… Neji, había estado con el justo cuando alguien de gran importancia y relevancia en su vida había soltado su último suspiro. Dejo de lado su dolor, para hacerse cargo del de él. Pero… —¿Y cómo sé si yo la amo? —La pregunta salió en un tono más perecido al enojo que a la duda, aunque no había sido esa su intención.

Sai entendió el problema. Naruto ya había aceptado que el amor de la Hyuuga era real, su problema radicaba en no poder definir sus sentimientos. —Supongo que… —se interrumpió. Si le decía, «eso lo debes de saber tú», seguro Naruto se le iba a golpes así como lo veía en ese momento de estresado. —Tal vez debes ver las cosas simples, no debes irte tan lejos a examinar tus sentimientos. Puede ser que hablar con ella sea un buen método.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía Sai. ¿Hablar con Hinata? "Oye Hinata, no sé si te amo", eso no se escuchaba para nada bien, ni siquiera en su mente. De cualquier modo aceptaba y agradecía la atención de su amigo. —Gracias Sai, lo voy a pensar de veras.

Una voz en su interior que no era en realidad su subconsciente le grito que dejara de pensar ya y lo dejara dormir. Naruto hizo una mueca.

Pasó un rato y las cosas en la cabeza del rubio no se resolvían.

—Haber veamos. —Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a Kurama más relajado. —Es bella, es buena y cariñosa, y aunque en mi perspectiva y por asuntos observados en el pasado sé que la mujer no está para entretener al hombre, sino más bien al revés, hay que aceptar que la mocosa Hyuuga es bastante entusiasta, firme, tenaz… a pesar de esa imagen tranquila que ofrece siempre.

Naruto asintió. Kurama tenía razón. ¿Quién iba a saber que un Zorro demoníaco ponía tanta atención.

—Te dice cuando estas equivocado, de una manera tan amable, que ni siquiera notas que te está corrigiendo. —El rubio sonrió. Eso era cierto, aunque no siempre pasaban desapercibidos para el esos actos. —Crea una atmósfera hogareña con su sola presencia, —A Naruto le sorprendió el tono soñador del Zorro. —Se ve que será buena esposa. —Siguió Kurama en un tono sugestivo.

Naruto sonrió. Eso ya lo sabía él hace muchos años.

—Y el beso que te dio deja de lado completamente ese aspecto tímido. —El rostro de Naruto se llenó de un rojo intenso. Y Kurama estallo en carcajadas.

—Ya no quiero hablar contigo. —Refunfuño e intento dejar de escuchar la risa del Zorro, pero era algo imposible de conseguir.

/

Shion sabía la hora en la que el rubio tenía que cubrir la guardia, por lo que había planeado salir a platicar con él cuando tocara su turno. Esos días lo había sentido muy distante y en ocasiones se percataba de que cada vez que se encontraban solos, la chica del cabello rosa irrumpía y la alejaba del rubio. De hecho había llegado a pensar que esta, tenía sentimientos por el chico de ojos cielo, pero después de todo lo que había escuchado, los posibles sentimientos de Sakura por Naruto pasaron a segundo plano.

Había una chica más, una chica que se estaba metiendo en el corazón del rubio. O tal vez, ya se había metido. Eso no podía ser.

Shion era bellísima, tenía una gran personalidad, y… más importante aún, estaba locamente enamorada del Uzumaki. La última vez que lo había visto le había propuesto que en un futuro estuvieran juntos, habían hablado de tener hijos. Eso no había sido imaginación suya. Naruto había respondido afirmativamente a sus comentarios y ella había sido la chica más feliz del mundo. Había sido paciente, era consciente de que tenía que esperar su mayoría de edad, también sabía lo que sucedía en el mundo shinobi, no estaba aislada. Sabía por lo que pasaba él, y ella había vivido entre oraciones por su bienestar y preocupación intermitente.

Y ahora resultaba que había una mosca muerta que había puesto los ojos en él. No, no, eso no podía ser posible…

Miro al rubio desde su posición un buen rato, delineo su perfil y la manera tan peculiar en la que esas lindas marcas adornaban su rostro. Era un hecho. Ella no iba a perderlo por nada del mundo. Conseguiría a Naruto Uzumaki, costara lo que costara…

/


	6. ARDID

**ARDID**

Con agilidad, se deslizo dentro de su tienda de campaña para buscar entre sus cosas… No había pensado que fuera a ser necesario, pero ahora que había escuchado todo lo dicho por el rubio, y el paliducho aquel, que se veía estaba de lado de esa intrusa, se veía obligada a usar todas sus armas.

Pronto dio con lo que tan anheladamente buscaba. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarlo, solo era un pequeño frasco color rosa. Ella había pensado que era un perfume, cuando su fiel mucama le había ofrecido el producto, pero esta le había aclarado que no era ninguna de esas cosas que pensaba. Sino que, por el contrario era un brebaje poderoso. Un brebaje con el que podía conseguir el corazón de un hombre sin ningún esfuerzo.

Shion se había reído con ganas cuando escucho eso. Básicamente le habían dicho que _eso_ era una poción de amor. Su mucama, había insistido en que la llevara, "uno nunca sabe..." y "por cualquier cosa", podía usarle, al menos para empezar el contacto con su presa, ya que le había comentado también que, "sucede algo muy curioso con la pócima. Mientras más se usa, mas es la atracción que genera…" Ella solo debía permanecer frente a él todo el tiempo y la poción se haría cargo de todo lo demás.

Pronto los ojos del rubio, solo mirarían en su dirección. Apretó fuerte el frasco en sus manos y decidida salió al encuentro del Uzumaki.

Naruto sintió un poco de movimiento y giro su rostro, se encontró con que Shion salía de su tienda, suspiro con cansancio. Lo que le faltaba.

Hizo un movimiento con su barbilla a modo de reconocimiento.

—Naruto, no puedo dormir. —Explico su presencia.

—Ah… —No supo que más decir.

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —Pregunto con inocencia.

—No, pero gracias, de veras.

—Anda, no me desprecies, solo es una taza de té.

—No es eso, solo no tengo ganas en este momento,… —intento explicarse.

Shion hizo un puchero de tristeza.

El rubio suspiro y bajo de un salto del árbol donde se encontraba. —Ok, te acompañare a tomar el té, —acepto. —Reavivo el fuego de la hoguera que estaba próxima a apagarse para calentar agua.

Shion lo miro con atención, Naruto hacía todo tan fácil, se desenvolvía tan bien… Su impaciencia por tenerlo estaba llegando al límite.

Cuando el agua estuvo caliente Shion se acercó casi corriendo al rubio. —Lo sirvo yo Naruto, tú toma asiento por favor.

Naruto le miro con extrañeza. —Vale… —murmuro.

Shion se aseguró de dar la espalda al rubio todo el tiempo mientras servía dos tazas. Tenía que verter un poco del contenido de la _poción mágica,_ en la que le entregaría a él.

Se giró y le entrego con delicadeza una pequeña taza de porcelana. Naruto la tomo rápidamente. —Gracias, —le regalo una pequeña sonrisa también. El rubio aceptaba que había estado algo malhumorado esos días, y fuera de lo desesperante que le resultaba Shion, sabía que el normalmente no se comportaría de ese modo.

Shion lo miro fijamente, el rubio no hacía ademan de probar el contenido de la taza y ella comenzaba a desesperarse. —¿No vas a probarlo?

—Emm… claro, solo estoy esperando que se enfrié un poco.

—Está bien. —Murmuro Shion, mientras fingía ver para otro lado, pues de soslayo lo miraba a él sin pestañar, no quería perderse ningún movimiento.

Finalmente, después de tres minutos que se antojaron eternos para Shion, el rubio tomo un sorbo del líquido. —Mh está bueno. —Dijo el rubio. Miro a la rubia y le sonrió. —Te ha quedado muy bien de veras.

Shion sonrio nerviosa y espero algo… una señal de que el brebaje hubiera funcionado. —Y… emm ¿cómo te sientes?

A Naruto le resulto extraña la pregunta pero respondió. —Bien. —Miro a Shion y esta se tenía los ojos muy atentos puestos en él. Le sonrió. Ella sonrió aún más nerviosa que antes y un pequeño sonrojo empezó a colorear sus mejillas. El rubio no sabía si era la luna, que en ese momento iluminaba a la perfección el perfil de la rubia o tal vez estaba más cansado de lo normal, tal vez, todo se debía a la falta de sueño de esos días, pero Shion brillaba en ese instante. Parecía tener una luz propia.

Shion se levantó de prisa y corrió a su tienda. Murmuro un «nos vemos por la mañana» y Naruto no supo más de ella. Qué extraña…

Demonios, seguro debió haber puesto más que solo tres gotas, como le había dicho su mucama, Naruto no se había visto diferente, no la había visto diferente a ella. La próxima vez, lo haría mejor. Más valía que esa maldita pócima sirviera.

/

Estaban a un día y medio de llegar a la Aldea, todos estaban algo cansados, aunque en realidad, era una misión bastante ligera.

—Sai. ¿Has notado algo extraño en Naruto?

El chico de los ojos castaños se encogió de hombros. —No.

Sakura no siguió con la conversación, tal vez eran puras suposiciones suyas. Pero algo había ahí que no le cuadraba. Naruto había estado huyendo y pidiendo ayuda a gritos para alejarse de Shion y ahora le parecía que se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos. Claro que el rubio tenía ese _algo_ especial con el que conseguiría mover el mundo, si así se lo propusiera. Pero algo había ahí que resultaba ser de lo más extraño.

Dejo de pensar en eso cuando escucho la risa de Shion. Había acompañado a Naruto a buscar leña… extraño, extraño…

—Naruto ¿puedes venia acá por favor?

—¿Qué pasa Sakura Chan? —Le pregunto en el mismo tono de siempre.

—¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta para ver cómo están los alrededores? —Le sonrió cómplice, había pasado todo el día con Shion, seguro le urgía un momento solo.

Naruto le sonrió. —Claro. —Se sentó, un momento y en cuestión de segundos el modo sabio fue visible en su rostro. —Todo en orden. —Le dijo a la peli-rosa con el pulgar arriba y en seguida regreso a lado de la rubia ceniza.

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

/


	7. CAYENDO

**CAYENDO**

Habían sido unas semanas largas. Hinata estaba nerviosa y feliz, pero también tenía un tipo _presentimiento_ , algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Pero no quería ser paranoica. Ella había regresado de una misión y cuando entrego su reporte al Sexto junto con sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, escucho que cierto rubio particular estaba muy cerca de la aldea. Al parecer llegarían esa misma noche. No cabía en su emoción.

¿Qué haría ahora?

/

Lo miro desde lejos cuando cruzaba la entrada a la Aldea. Su corazón empezó a bombear y bombear sangre, eso era bueno, Hinata necesitaba todo el oxígeno necesario para que no morir en ese momento. Sintió que la tomaban de la mano.

—Vamos. —Le susurro Ino.

Los pies de Hinata se frenaron. ¿No podían esperan un poco más?

—Hinata —Le reprocho. —¡Es el momento perfecto! No dejes perder la oportunidad de un reencuentro tan romántico. A parte, no resisto más sin estar con Sai. Vamos ¡corre!

La pelinegra se armó de valor. —¡Vamos!

Corrieron cuesta abajo, todo lo que daban sus pies. Cuando estaban a pocos metros de los recién llegados, Ino despunto, dejando un poco atrás a Hinata, corrió prácticamente a estrellarse contra Sai, quien sin dejar su seriedad particular y cotidiana le permitió que se refugiara en sus brazos, mientras ella le gritaba. —Te he extrañado tanto.

Sai, no respondió, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Él, la había extrañado también.

Cuando Shion vio corriendo a la rubia extravagante, se puso tensa, ¿sería esa la chica de la que el rubio se había prendado? Hasta el momento parecía que el menjurje estaba funcionando a la perfección, Naruto la seguía y buscaba mucho, era atento con ella, le sonreía y buscaba contacto. Cada vez la tenía más cerca.

A pesar de sus logros y avances en el periodo que había durado su recorrido. Shion temía por lo que sucedería cuando esa chica estuviera enfrente de él. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

En el instante en que Ino se abalanzo contra el tipo raro, Shion respiro con tranquilidad, esa no era la chica. Pero llamo su atención una mujer más que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás. Era ella. No necesitaba que se estrellara con Naruto, ni que le saltara al cuello como había hecho esa otra rubia.

Con solo verla supo que esa chica era el problema de su ecuación, el frijol en el arroz que le complicaría los planes. La chica no podía disimular la felicidad que sentía, veía fijamente al rubio y sonreía abiertamente. Casi podía ver movimiento en su pecho, parecía que su corazón se saldría. Observo atenta por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto. Este miraba fijamente a la morocha también.

Había estado serio al principio pero una sonrisa se había pintado poco a poco en su rostro y en sus ojos azules solo se podía ver el reflejo de esa chica de cabello negro.

La joven se acercó poco a poco, y Naruto de igual manera fue acortando la distancia hasta que estuvieron uno frente al otro a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—Hola… —Las mejillas de Hinata estaban teñidas de carmín. —Haz vuelto.

—Hinata. —El rubio sonreía de manera tierna y dulce.

Shion sintió un golpe duro y certero en el hígado, se estaba molestando de verdad. ¿Qué era lo que veía Naruto en esa chica? Aunque el rubio había estado muy coqueto con ella, no se comparaba a la sonrisa con la que recibía el saludo de esa chica. Carraspeo para llamar la atención del par. —¿Naruto?

El rubio salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de la rubia. La miro confuso. Como si no supiera que era lo que sucedía ahí.

—¿Shion?... Ella es Hinata. —Dijo en contradicción, pues era como si una parte de su ser quisiera ir con Shion, pero otra parte, que cada vez se sentía más lejana, quería arrastrar a Hinata hacia sus brazos y no soltarla nunca.

Shion miro despectiva a la Hyuuga.

—Hinata Hyuuga. —La pelinegra hizo una reverencia. —Un placer Shion San.

—Sama para ti. —Le dijo en un tono más elevado del que usaba normalmente. —Necesito que me lleves con el Hokage Naruto. —Le dirigió al rubio una mirada precavida pero molesta.

—Lo haré yo. —Dijo Sakura, que parecía era la chica olvidada, ¿nadie la iba a recibir a ella?, ¿de verdad? —No te preocupes Naruto, supongo que tienes mucho que hablar con Hinata eh… —Le sonrió cómplice.

La Hyuuga se sonrojo pero sonrió ufana. ¡Sí! Llegaba su Naruto-time.

—No, Sakura Chan, lo hare yo. —Dijo el rubio. Que extrañamente había cambiado su ánimo, antes parecía muy entusiasmado de ver a Hinata, pero ahora parecía que él vivía y moría por Shion.

—¿Estás seguro? —Confirmo Sakura arqueando una ceja.

—Muy seguro. —Reafirmo el rubio, y para que no quedara duda de lo que decía, le ofreció su brazo a Shion. —¿Vamos? —Pregunto a la rubia. Esta asintió, y giro a ver a Hinata para demostrarle lo que de verdad era una sonrisa ufana. Por el momento el plan no se había descarrilado, pero era evidente que tenía que poner más énfasis en su plan para lograr un resultado duradero…

La pelinegra se descoloco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? —Na… Naruto Kun. ¿Nos veremos más tarde? —Lo intento una vez más. No podía dejarse desplazar. Era algo tan contrarío a la Hinata de siempre. Lo que sucedía era que su interior estaba hirviendo. Era algo tan fuerte, tan grande, tan desesperante. No se comparaba a ninguna chiquilla que estuviera ahí rondando al rubio comúnmente. Esa chica era diferente. Hinata lo sentía. Sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Naruto la miro una vez más. En sus ojos había confusión. Parecía que salía de un sueño para entrar a otro. Parpadeo. —Eh… Sí… ¡Cenemos juntos! —Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero cuando la rubia se apretó a su brazo, el rubio trago duro y con nerviosismo sonrió. —Vamos…

Hinata asintió sin saber cómo sentirse. No estaba completamente triste, pero la felicidad, no la rondaba, se sentía molesta, pero ese enojo abarcaba gran parte del dolor que le invadía lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos. No estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero si su instinto no le fallaba. Naruto gustaba de Shion. Y eso ¿en qué posición la ponía a ella?

Ino, que para ese momento ya había soltado a su novio, noto la tensión en el ambiente, y puso particular atención a las acciones del rubio. —¿Quién rayos es esa? —Le grito a Sakura.

—Nuestra misión. —Le contesto.

—¿Y que se supone que hace Naruto con ella? —El enojo era palpable. Veía a Hinata con el corazón algo estrellado. No era algo que fuera a permitir. Era su amiga, y ella la había alentado a buscar al rubio. Y lo que era peor, el rubio la había dejado demasiado esperanzada antes de esa misión, como para que volviera muy cariñosito con esa flacucha.

/

Ino, Sakura y Hinata, esperaban pacientes a las afueras del Ichiraku la aparición de Naruto. Las primeras dos habían animado a Hinata. No tenía que ponerse triste solo porque el rubio fuera amable con una chica sin chiste.

De repente la tensión que para ese momento ya se había disipado, volvió pero unos grados más arriba. Naruto llegaba acompañado de Shion, y la susodicha estaba muy sujeta del brazo del rubio, marcaba su territorio y veía con desprecio a todas las chicas que normalmente perseguían al Uzumaki.

El trio de kunoichis vio como el par de rubios caminaban y se adentraban en el local. Ino empezó a echar chispas por los ojos, si no fuera porque Sakura la detenía con fuerza, hacía mucho tiempo se hubiera acercado a darle una buena tunda al rubio. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¡Había invitado a Hinata a cenar!

—¿Cómo demonios me puedes pedir que me calme? ¡Ve al idiota que tienes por compañero! ¡La está tocando! ¡La está acercando a él frentona!

Sakura le miro con preocupación. Intentaba calmar las cosas, veía a Hinata con un paso a soltarse a llorar y esa rubia cerda no le ayudaba para nada a calmarla. —Solo le toco cinco segundos la espalda.

—Y ¿qué me dices de esa sonrisa idiota? Ríe más de lo normal y le está susurrando cosas.

—¡Claro que no lo hace! —Grito la peli-rosa.

—Le está guiñando los ojos. —Gruño la rubia. —Los guiños siempre… ¡SIEMPRE! Significan coquetear.

—Tal vez solo tiene un parpadeo muy raro. —Justifico Sakura.

La rubia rodó los ojos. Eso no se podía quedar así. No lo haría. —Vamos Hinata. Tú eres quien debe estar ahí. —Dijo imponente, pero cuando no recibió respuesta se giró para ver qué pasaba con la Hyuuga.

Ella ya no estaba.

—¿Viste lo que hiciste? —Le grito Sakura.

Ino no respondió.

/

Hinata camino con calma en dirección a su lugar favorito. ¿Qué había pasado? Naruto había parecido feliz de verla, pero basto un llamado de esa chica para que Hinata ni siquiera pasara a segundo término.

Estaba tan triste. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Había pensado que había avanzado tanto con él y ahora recibía ese golpe de realidad que la derribaba de su nube.

Estaba cayendo, y sabía que nadie estaría al final para recibirla. Sin si quiera intentar evitarlo se soltó a llorar. —Naruto Kun… —dijo entre gimoteos.

/


	8. AUSENTE

**AUSENTE**

Algo raro le estaba pasando. Se sentía más atontado de lo normal y estaba esa sensación en su interior, que le decía que las cosas no tenían que ser así. Pero no se lo explicaba.

Shion era hermosa, sexy… y… nada más, no sentía algo más que le diera un poco de justificación al golpeteo loco que hacía su corazón cuando la miraba, casi parecía un perro, jadeando y queriendo estar con ella, tocándola y… Dios, el viejo pervertido al final si le había pegado todos sus males.

Pero cuando vio a Hinata, toda su excitación por Shion se había esfumado. Literal. Ver a Hinata no solo hacía que su corazón se pusiera loco de alegría, su respiración se cortada, y ese hormigueo en las manos que no podía controlar se esparcía a través de su cuerpo. No era una atracción descomunal como le pasaba con Shion. Claro que Hinata era muy bonita y su cuerpo reaccionaba con su cercanía. Pero no se sentía como perro en celo cuando la miraba a ella. Aunque si sentía la necesidad enorme de estar a su lado y tocarla. ¡Dios! Necesitaba tocarla. En un rincón muy lejano de su subconsciente sabía que la había extrañado horrores. Pero al ver a Shion, no tenía cabeza para nada más. Era como si alguien se metiera en su cerebro y le hiciera hacer lo que la rubia le pedía, cuando lo pedía y como lo pedía.

Eso no podía estar bien…

Naruto acompaño a Shion a la residencia en la que se alojaría mientras residía en la Hoja. Habían hablado de cosas de las que, para ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea. Simplemente no las recordaba. Era como si su cerebro se desconectara al estar en la presencia de la rubia.

Cuando se despidieron, Shion le había besado con suavidad el cuello. Solo había sido un contacto corto, pero se había sentido como fuego.

Caminaba a su departamento, e intentaba relajar su respiración. Shion había querido besarlo, y él había sentido verdadero deseo de hacerlo, de besarla también, de acariciarla y… pero se había girado en el último momento, por eso el beso había llegado a su cuello solamente. Aunque le gusto. Claro que le había gustado, se sentía deseoso y su temperatura corporal estaba alta. Pero no se sentía bien. Había algo, era como un hueco en su estómago, como una advertencia… un aviso… Tal vez, solo no se sentía cómodo.

Caminaba distraído y sin ninguna prisa, aun no llegaba a su destino, en realidad parecía que solo estaba dando vueltas, todos sus pasos lo llevaban siempre al barrio Hyuuga. Se detuvo justo en la entrada e hizo un esfuerzo porque esa idea que casi se perdía en su mente saliera a flote. Hinata… Su garganta se cerró. ¿Qué había pasado con ella?

Lo repetía. Era como si le hubieran desconectado el cerebro un rato, como si alguien más guiara sus acciones y cegara su razón.

Quería tocar la puerta, quería verla y quería… entro en modo sabio rápidamente, solo para saber si la chica estaba dentro, se dijo a sí mismo. Era muy tarde, obvio no tocaría ni despertaría a nadie… Ella no estaba ahí, no estaba dentro, durmiendo, cenando o… simplemente no estaba ahí.

En cuestión de segundos llego, al lugar en el que se encontraba la pelinegra. No demoro prácticamente nada. Ella estaba llorando, Naruto entro en pánico. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

Su respiración se aceleró y empezó a sudar frío mientras trataba de hacer las conexiones necesarias entre sus neuronas para decir algo que… —Hinata… —dijo con cautela.

La chica estaba tan metida en su tristeza y él había aparecido tan de repente, que por un momento se espantó al escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Cuando vio que era ese joven rubio, sintió como se contraía su corazón, sus pulmones, su estómago, y… de hecho se sentía más pequeña de lo normal.

Ahora no solo tenía que enfrentar el hecho de haber visto al amor de su vida con otra mujer, sino que también debía cargar con la vergüenza de ser encontrada en pleno drama… bufo en su interior, y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas, respiro profundamente y giro su rostro en dirección al rubio con una máscara de… no, no era de felicidad, pero esperaba al menos que no se viera tan destrozada como estaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Naruto. —¿Por qué lloras?

¿Era en serio? No podía comportarse como si no tuviera idea de lo que significaba sus lágrimas… ok, en realidad ellos nunca habían definido nada como una relación. No habían quedado de ser novios, o nada… Tal vez para ella los ratos y los besos compartidos significaban más que para él… evidentemente.

Su corazón dolió al aceptar eso. Porque claro, el concepto en el que tenía al rubio era diferente. Siempre lo vio procurando a sus seres queridos y peleando por lo que él consideraba justo o correcto. Pero también tenía que aceptar que el chico era un despistado total, no quería decir que él era cruel con intención o por placer. Claro que no, ese no era el Naruto que ella conocía. Aunque claro que había pasado por alto la confesión que había hecho de sus sentimientos años atrás, y ahora actuaba como si entre ellos no hubiera nada… Hinata sintió enojo, por primera vez en su vida se enojó de verdad. No sabía si su molestia estaba dirigida al rubio o a su propia inocencia. Pero era el momento de decir: basta. No podía dejarse tratar de esa manera. ¡Ella era una Hyuuga!

Algo dentro de ella le susurro que estaba retractándose de su palabra. Hizo oídos sordos a esa afirmación. Tenía que hacerlo. Había pasado gran parte de su vida detrás a un chico hermoso, y bello como persona, luchador inalcanzable y defensor de todos. Y el corazón de un chico así evidentemente no era fácil de capturar. Tenía que aceptar que Shion era una chica muy bella, elegante y refinada. Tal vez, tal vez era la mujer que el rubio necesitaba para compartir su vida.

Resultaba desolador que tuviera que encontrar ese final, y que para nada se acercara a uno feliz, pero era definitivo. Ese era el desenlace…

/


	9. ILUCIONES ALUDIDAS

**ILUCIONES ALUDIDAS**

Naruto sentía su corazón rebotando en todas las direcciones posibles. Veía a Hinata y no sabía qué hacer, la chica no decía nada.

—No pasa nada. —Dijo ella. —No es nada Naruto…

—¿Hm? —¿Dónde había quedado el "Kun"? —¿Hinata?

Ella respiro con fuerza y levanto el rostro en su dirección, —he dicho que no sucede nada.

Tal vez era su imaginación, tal vez estaba muy cansado por el viaje, no sabía que era en específico, pero lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento le parecía irreal. ¿Dónde estaba la Hinata cálida y tierna? ¿Dónde estaba el Kun? Su corazón se aceleró más si es que eso era posible.

—No entiendo. —susurro, más para sus oídos que para los de ella, pero eso no evito que Hinata le escuchara. —¿Estas… enojada… conmigo? —Eso no era posible. Él nunca había visto a Hinata enojada… NUNCA, de verdad jamás. Y ahora no solo se veía molesta, sino que estaba furiosa con ¿él?

Se acercó a ella y la tomo del brazo. Necesitaba una explicación. Aún estaba lleno de pánico y necesitaba de verdad que Hinata le sonriera y lo hiciera sentir en casa.

Ella se resistió una pizca. Estaba muy dolida y triste, pero la expresión del rubio era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. ¡Rayos! ¿Era que para siempre serían las cosas para ella? ¿Eso era lo que le tocaba? ¿Siempre sentir de más por Naruto y no por ella? Se soltó del rubio y llevo sus manos a sus cienes. Suspiro. —No pasa nada. Es… yo solo… —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y no pudo detenerlas.

Cuando el rubio vio eso se apresuró a tomarla en sus brazos. Hinata estaba pasando por algo muy duro. La apretó contra sí, y acaricio con suavidad su cabello desde la coronilla. Sintió como ella se aferraba a él. Ella le correspondía con demasiada intensidad el abrazo. —Hinata…

La pelinegra se calmó poco a poco. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular para el momento en que levanto el rostro en dirección a Naruto. Este la miraba con preocupación, parecía que sentía su dolor, que en verdad estaba sufriendo viéndola a ella tan triste. Intento sonreír. Tal vez todo era un mal entendido. ¿Verdad?

Naruto espero paciente a que ella dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. No lo hizo, solo lo miraba fijamente y parecía que sus perlitas le suplicaban que dijera algo. Algo que le sirviera. Algo que la ayudara. Miro sus labios, estos temblaban y estaba algo rojos, tal vez por el llanto, sus ojos estaba hinchados y sus mejillas tenían ese permanente color rojo, pero ahora no se debía a una situación vergonzosa o bochornosa. Paso saliva con dificultad. Aún tenía su cabello en una mano y la otra en su fina espalda. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco pequeñas gotas fueron invadiendo su espacio. La llovizna era ligera pero fría. El rubio se separó de ella y quitándose su chaqueta hizo un refugio para ambos, terminaron sentados bajo un árbol, con él sosteniendo la prenda de ropa sobre sus cabezas a modo de techo.

No quería alejarse de ella. No podía dejarla ir en ese estado. Paso el tiempo, y la lluvia ya casi no existía. El pasto sobre el que estaban sentados se encontraba un poco húmedo para ese momento y Hinata poco a poco se había ido refugiando en su pecho. Tal vez se había dormido, él no se atrevía a corroborarlo.

Ella suspiro y Naruto supo que estaba despierta. Se alejó de su pecho y lo miro a los ojos. —Es momento de que me vaya. —murmuro.

Él no quería que se fuera. Pero se mordió los labios y resistió dentro de su boca todas esas palabras. Cuando ella se levantó, él fue muy consciente de la cercanía de los labio de la Hyuuga, el que sus labios estuvieran siendo oprimidos por sus dientes no evito que sus manos apresaran la cintura de la pelinegra.

Ella se sobresaltó. —Na…

No termino de decir su nombre, los labios del rubio no le permitieron soltar una silaba más. Aunque Hinata se había sentido muy segura de terminar con todo aquello hacía unas horas no pudo evitar corresponder el beso.

/

Esa noche Hinata no llego a su casa, y Naruto no toco su departamento. Después de ese beso habían venido más y más, su instinto se los pedía a ambos. Y cuando el rubio había dado la autorización a sus manos para que hicieran un recorrido a través de los territorios de la pelinegra, ella no se había podido negar.

Después de un largo periodo de… no exactamente de silencio, pero si, ausencia de palabras. La lengua de los dos se desatado para decir cosas que no se habían dicho jamás. Pensamientos que hasta ese momento solo habían vivido en sus cabezas, por muy tontos, inocentes, o pequeños que fueran. Fueron soltados a destajo, sin ningún orden de importancia, y como si fuera la primera y última vez que se cruzaban con esa oportunidad.

"Es increíble lo que puede hacer una de tus manos en el agua. Es como si danzara." Dijo él, recordando las muchas veces que Hinata lo había acompañado en sus terapias, seguido de eso le había dado un beso en la frente a la Hyuuga.

"Cuando estábamos en la academia sentía celos de Sakura San." Había admitido ella.

"Yo he sentido celos de Shino y Kiba." Acepto él.

"A veces te espiaba cuando entrenabas frente a la cascada. Creía que te veías muy apuesto." Naruto había soltado una carcajada y se había enternecido cuando observo que ella se cubría el rostro con las manos.

"Yo… creo que… tu… de verdad eres muy sexy." Dijo el rubio, y eso había provocado varios besos más, además de sonrojos.

"Creo que siempre pensé que si me esforzaba lo suficiente lograría que te fijaras en mí." Dijo ella con tristeza, y dolor en el corazón.

"… Yo… Hinata, tu eres muy importante para mí, me has brindado tu apoyo y tu compañía, mucho de lo que soy ahora es gracias a que has estado a mi lado…"

La noche paso demasiado rápido, y la conversación parecía que no cesaría jamás…

El deseo mutuo de conservar la cercanía, no les había servido de nada. De pronto su burbuja había sido rota por un tipo alto demasiado pálido. En efecto, Sai había ido en busca del rubio.

Naruto se despidió rápidamente de Hinata, diciendo que la buscaría más tarde. Sus ojos le hacían promesas sin necesidad de que el rubio abriera la boca. Hinata se sentía renovada y feliz. Tal vez todo había sido un mal entendido. Naruto era demasiado bueno y tenía facilidad para hacer amigos. No tenía que confundir una amistad con algo parecido al… no, claro que Naruto no estaba con esa chica.

/


	10. JUGANDO DE VERDAD

**JUGANDO DE VERDAD**

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Un mal entendido? —Hinata había terminado yendo a buscar a su amiga rubia. Tal vez era momento de echar a andar el plan B, o llevar a cabo la _táctica maestra_. Pero cuando platico con Ino, ella no sonaba convencida para nada.

La pelinegra asintió. Sí, todo era un mal entendido, las cosas con el rubio estaban bien, mejor que bien, aunque de hecho aún no definían nada particularmente como una relación de novios, pero Hinata sabía, en su corazón que eso estaba muy próximo.

La rubia negó e hizo un ruidito con la boca como si estuviera murmurando improperios. —No Hinata, no es ningún mal entendido. Esa bruja se trae algo con Naruto. —Afirmo. —Tú eres una chica muy buena e inocente. No quiero que te hieran. —Termino en un tono maternal que era poco común en ella.

Hinata la miro con confusión. Estaba segura de que la rubia le diría que _acabara con la desconocida_. De hecho estaba preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Vale, no era verdad, claro que no lo haría, si algo odiaba eran las peleas. Pero la "Ino real", la Ino que conocía, ella definitivamente la habría alentado a pelear por lo que era _suyo._ (Palabras totalmente citadas.)

No entendía que le pasaba. A caso… —¿Tú piensas que ella es superior a mí?

—¡Claro que no!

Entonces… —¿Piensas que Naruto está jugando conmigo? —Pregunto un poco molesta. Podría ser cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente el rubio no era de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. —No, sé que Naruto no es así, puede ser todo lo idiota y lento que quieras, pero nunca lastimaría alguien con intención. —Sentencio Ino, y Hinata sonrió, sabía que eso no era posible. —Pero en definitiva hay algo ahí. —Dijo Ino con seriedad.

Hinata permaneció callada. Esperaba que ella le diera una pista. Un eslabón más que agregar a esa cadenita de amor que había estado haciendo. Pero su actitud no le hacía sentirse feliz. De hecho estaba considerablemente menos feliz que cuando llego. —En… entonces… —Pregunto Hinata esperanzada y un tanto decaída. Si la rubia no le ayudaba ¿qué haría? —¿Ino?

Ino la miro, Hinata desbordaba belleza. Que recordara, en el pasado no habían sido grandes amigas. Ella era amiga de todos y de nadie a la vez. Desde el principio por sus familias conocía a Shikamaru y a Chouji. Ese par de tontos la habían cuidado y respaldado siempre. Poco después se había hecho cercana de la frentona, aunque era más una relación de amor/odio, la que tenía con ella, eso no impedía que se preocupara por la peli-rosa, Sakura le había apoyado y ayudado cuando lo necesito. Pero Hinata… Hinata había prácticamente pasado su infancia en un mundo aparte del suyo, sino fuera por su llegada a la Academia, tal vez nunca hubieran cruzado ni siquiera dos palabras, y de hecho aun así, la cercanía se había dado entre ellas hasta ese momento en realidad. La veía y no podía evitar sentir un cariño tan fraternal como si de su hermanita se tratara, pese a que estaba consciente de que eran de la misma edad, y que había cosas por las que tenía que pasar sola, no podía dejar de verla así… sus ojos solo daban información a su cerebro de estar tratando con una pequeña, con alguien a quien tenía que proteger. Resoplo, ella nunca había sido tan bienhechora con nadie, incluso Sakura de niña no le afectaba tanto, pero la Hyuuga, era una chica tan noble e inocente, que ella sentía la necesidad de meter su corazón en un cofre y cuidarlo para siempre. Una mujer como ella no merecía sufrir por amor, en realidad no merecía sufrir por nada… Y para rematar, estaba ese asunto… uno que le incomodaba más todavía… ella se sentía responsable por lo que sucediera, era una estupidez, se lo decía a gritos, pero así lo sentía… lo que sucediera entre Hinata y el rubio debía ser muy de ellos. ¡Demonios! Todo había ido muy bien, hasta hace unas horas no temía por la integridad de su amiga, no temía por su corazón, pero ahora sentía ese _algo…_

Hinata la miraba y ella sabía que tenía que darle su apoyo. Hasta el final. De cualquier modo ella había empezado esa locura. Pensó que lo mejor era tomar las cosas con calma… Según la información que le había dado Sakura, la forastera era alguien importante…

Naruto no era un jugador, eso era un hecho. Pero las acciones del Uzumaki, su comportamiento con la extranjera, todo había sido real. Ella lo había visto, no eran imaginaciones ni suposiciones. Y ahora venía aquí su pequeña pupila, diciendo que todo era un mal entendido, alguien tan inocente y bueno como Hinata se merecía un amor correspondido y ella había estado segura de que lo tendría a lado del rubio. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? En definitiva sucedía algo y como que se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, ese misterio lo resolvería ella.

Le sonrió cómplice. —Siempre podemos matarla ¿no?

Hinata sonrió. Sabía que solo era una broma de Ino, o al menos eso esperaba. Intentaba responder, cuando Ko, hizo acto de presencia.

—Hinata Sama, Hiashi Sama solicita su presencia. —Soltó en medio de su inclinación a modo de saludo.

—Ino San, nos veremos tas tarde. —Metódicamente Hinata se despidió de la rubia y emprendió su regreso a casa, acompañada de su _cuidador._

/

Hinata sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien cuando Ko, llego a la floristería Yamanaka sin esperar a que cesara la conversación que tenía con Ino.

Entro rápidamente al salón, donde su padre la esperaba. Se inclinó con respeto y llamo la atención del líder del clan. —Me ha llamado Otoo-Sama. —Hablo sin levantar la cabeza, y espero paciente a que su padre le diera la señal para lograr su incorporación.

—Pasa Hinata. —Dijo autoritario el hombre, con su acostumbrada seriedad y omitiendo en el paso sus gestos. Cuando Hinata se incorporó y adentrándose, se arrodillo frente a su padre, este continúo. —Te he llamado, porque hay un tema importante que debemos tratar lo antes posible.

Hinata se limitó a asentir y a escuchar atenta lo que diría.

—En los próximos días recibiremos una visita. De un Clan muy poderoso y con una tradición grande. En muchos aspectos, se podría decir que es un Clan hermano del nuestro. Su sistema regulador de castas es similar al de nosotros, contando de esta manera con una rama principal y una secundaría.

La hija mayor del patriarca Hyuuga, intento recordar un Clan con esas características. En su camino por la guerra había conocido a tantas personas, tantos shinobis… no le sonaba a ninguno que hubiera conocido. Habría sido una completa irrespetuosa si interrumpía a su padre para preguntar, por lo que espero paciente a que el continuara y terminara de explicarle los pormenores de esa visita.

—Serán alojados por el clan y guiados de igual manera por él. Aunque ajustare el protocolo con Hokage Sama… Se ha discutido con los miembros del consejo y tú serás designada para escoltarlos en su llegada. Quiero que te comportes a la altura y no dejes que la imagen del Clan Hyuuga caída de su predicamento.

Cuando termino de hablar, Hiashi simplemente se levantó y retiro, sin preguntar si a Hinata le quedaba alguna duda al respecto. Porque de hecho si le quedaron varias. Como: ¿Cuál era el nombre del Clan? O ¿Cuándo llegarían?

Tal vez debía hablarlo con Hanabi, seguro ella sabía algo al respecto, siendo la heredera tenía más contacto con lo que sucedía.

/

Esto no le gustaba. Lo diría para siempre. Intento concentrarse en hacer su cierre de caja. Las ventas habían estado algo flojas pero se había vendido algo. Terminaba se restar el _saldo de inicio cuando_ noto cierta presencia inoportuna dentro de su tienda.

Shion inmediatamente noto que era el foco de atención de la rubia extravagante. Elevo sus hombros y su barbilla. Camino con gracia y actitud altiva hasta llegar al mostrador a lado de la rubia. Cuando vio el negocio no le paso por la cabeza que se encontraría con esa chica, solo quería unas flores, pero ahora con ese sentimiento de que sería devorada en cualquier instante, o asesinada con solo el brillo de la mirada de la rubia, no podía ir para atrás. A demás, se daba una idea del porque le desagradaba a la dependienta del lugar.

Ino la miro desde su sitio sin hacer ningún ruido. Esa era su oportunidad. No le importaba quién demonios fuera esa chica. No se meterían con su amiga. —¿Y tú eres? —Le hablo en un tono despectivo sin intentar sonar desinteresada.

—¿No sabes mi nombre? —Pregunto con algo más que vanidad la rubia.

La Yamanaka sonrió con burla. —Yo sé tu nombre. —Dijo asintiendo. —¿Solo me preguntaba si tú lo sabias?

Shion no respondió inmediatamente. Por favor… ¿tenían 10 años? —No creo que consigas muchos clientes tratándolos de forma. —replico después de un momento.

Ino achico los ojos en su dirección. Esa chica no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. De repente un borrón morocho se apareció en la tienda. Con Hinata ahí, no podía atacar a esa intrusa.

—Ino San algo ha pasado… —Hinata hablaba apresurada, tenía que decirle a Ino lo que había dicho su hermana menor.

Shion la miro de pies a cabeza e interrumpió su dialogo. —¿Hyuuga no?

Hinata asintió e hizo una reverencia. Los buenos modales no podía dejarlos de lado jamás.

—Qué bien que te veo. —Dijo la rubia cuando el rostro de Hinata estuvo a su altura una vez más. —Creo que es momento de que hablemos.

—¿Hablar? —Hablo dubitativa la pelinegra.

—Así es. —Dijo, la rubia con demasiada parsimonia. —Quiero decirte algo importante… Naruto y yo, estamos juntos. —Sonrió triunfal. —Y… ¿cómo te digo esto? No me agrada la manera en la que persigues al futuro padre de mis hijos. Él es mío. Quiero que lo entiendas.

—¿De qué hablas? —Chillo Ino.

—Solo le digo a tu amiguita como son las cosas de este lado, el lado de la _realidad_. —Regreso su mirada a Hinata para continuar. —Te he visto mirando y rondando a su alrededor, así que te lo pido de buena manera. Deja ya eso, no conseguirás nada. Lo digo por tu bien. —Levanto su dedo índice y la señalo.

»Mírate. —Su sonrisa falsamente triste. —No quiero lastimarte, mi última intención es sonar cruel. Pero tan solo fíjate un poquito en ti. Yo soy: La Máxima Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios. —Abrió sus brazos y los estiro haciendo referencia a lo grande que era su título y su persona. —Y tú… tú eres… —Lo medito un momento. —¿Cómo se llama…? ¡Ah sí¡ —Chasqueo los dedos. — Nadie.

Ino veía sorprendida lo que estaba sucediendo en su tienda. Hace tan solo unos segundos era ella quien se disponía a poner en su lugar a la rubia y ahora sucedía esto. —A mí no me importa quien seas… —Dijo la Yamanaka, pero Hinata se interpuso y la interrumpió.

—Ino San… permíteme a mí. —Levanto su rostro y miro directamente a los ojos violáceos. —Yo no le creo. —Dijo seria y sentenciosa. —No creo nada de lo que ha dicho, y no lo haré a menos de que sea Naruto Kun quien lo diga. No tengo porque escucharle Shion Sama. Pero gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hablar.

Tanto Ino como Shion vieron con extrañeza a Hinata. Por un lado Ino, no se esperaba esa respuesta tan altiva y tan… genial. Definitivamente había puesto en su lugar a la rubia ceniza. Shion en cambio, se vio en aprietos. ¿Tenía que escucharlo de Naruto? ¿Naruto diciendo que estaban juntos eh? Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y salió bufando del local Yamanaka.

—¡Hinata! —Grito Ino, cuando la voz le regreso a la boca. —Eso ha sido maravilloso. —Aplaudió. —Esa chica lo pensara dos veces antes de venir a molestar. ¿Hinata?

La Hyuuga estaba seria. Perdida en sus cavilaciones. Naruto no podía estar con esa chica. No porque Hinata no lo quisiera o porque sintiera que se lo merecía más ella. Era solo que Naruto no estaría con alguien que actuaba de ese modo, Naruto repelía a las personas así. Que gustaban de humillar a los demás. En definitiva, estar con ella, era totalmente contrario a lo que haría el rubio.

—Me tengo que ir… —Susurro apenas audible. Eso era demasiado, primero su familia y ahora… no podía ser posible.

/

El Uzumaki a veces sentía que abusaban de su capacidad de hacer tantos clones como para poblar el país del Fuego… ¿Hace falta gente? ¡Ah! Llamemos a Naruto… Él no quería dejar a Hinata. Al final ni siquiera supo que era lo que le había sucedido, y eso lo frustraba de una manera tan grande. ¿Serían problemas con su clan? Hacía tiempo que no se paraba a platicar de eso con ella. Pero era cierto, al final la deuda con Neji no quedaría saldada si no solucionaban el sistema de castas tan arcaico que tenían ahí… Terminando de solucionar el segrego de agua en las partes bajas de los campos de arroz, iría a buscarla. Tenía que aclarar el motivo de su llanto, ella debía saber que él estaba ahí con ella.

Poco tiempo después cuando terminaba sus labores, se dirigió a la Aldea de nueva cuenta. Encontró a Sakura en su camino a la Torre Hokage para entregar el reporte de su misión. —¡Sakura Chan! —Hablo con entusiasmo, sentía que hacía años que no hablaba con la peli-rosa.

—Naruto. —Saludo ella sin mirarlo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al hospital… grandísimo genio, vengo con mi uniforme, y me preguntas a donde voy.

Naruto levanto las manos a modo de rendición. —¿Parece que alguien no está de muy buen humor no?

Con ese comentario, Naruto había cavado su tumba. La peli-rosa suspiro pesadamente y giro su rostro colérico para mirarlo. —¿Te parece de verdad?

El rubio hizo una mueca. Si, Sakura estaba un tanto sensible. Se preparaba mentalmente para el golpe de rigor que le correspondería por sacarla de quicio cuando, en lugar de recibir un puño, fue jalado de su chaqueta a un rincón apartado de la calle.

Arrugo el entrecejo y miro con duda a su amiga. Eso se estaba poniendo muy raro. Paso saliva… —¿Sakura Chan?

—¿Me quieres explicar qué demonios pasa contigo?

—¿Hum?

Con la respuesta confundida de Naruto, ella solo pudo explotar más. —¿Qué demonios te pasa? Invitas a Hinata a salir, y te vas con Shion… ¿lo olvidaste cierto? —Tenía que confirmarlo, Naruto era un despistado, pero también era momento de que aprendiera cuando las cosas eran serias. No podía ir por ahí lastimando a Hinata "sin darse cuenta".

Naruto no respondió nada. ¿El invito a Hinata a salir? ¡No lo recordaba!, no recordaba nada… solo recordaba a Hinata llorando y a él con ella, pero antes de eso no recordaba nada… —No te entiendo Sakura Chan…

La peli-rosa respiro profundamente. —Naruto, esto es serio. Puedo entender que aún no tengas claros tus sentimientos por ella, eso lo entiendo a la perfección. Pero se consiente de tus actos, si no estás seguro de corresponderle, no le des falsas esperanzas.

Naruto sintió un apretón en su corazón bastante fuerte, y no tenía nada que ver con la manera tan tosca en la que Sakura lo agarraba de la ropa. Su cabeza empezó a doler, intentaba hacer conexiones… no… nada, no recordaba nada.

—Piénsalo… ¿bien? —Lo soltó y lo dejo ahí con sus pensamientos… ¿Podía alguien explicarle lo que estaba pasando?

Definitivamente después de entregar su reporte tendía que ir con ella. Alguien tenía que resolver sus dudas…

/

Nunca había sido alguien particularmente agresiva, siempre quiso ser fuerte, pero sin dejar de lado su amabilidad. Pero ahora no le importaría sufrir un cambio brusco de personalidad y de esa manera poner en su lugar a cierta rubia horrorosa. Hasta para los insultos era un fiasco. ¿Horrorosa? ¿Horripilante? ¿Fea? ¿Mala? ¿No podía pensar en algo mejor?

Su cuerpo dejo de tocar el suelo y su pierna derecha se impactó con fuerza contra un tronco seco dejándolo hecho añicos. La aparición de esa chica le había hecho sacar a la luz, sentimientos tan… dañinos… estaba muy enojada, muy, muy enojada, y en serio tenía que hacer algo con su capacidad para decir insultos o improperios. Dirigió un ataque más a otro árbol inocente.

Cuando Shion dijo esas cosas en la tienda de Ino, estuvo muy próxima a desconectarse, en verdad, no le hubiera importado nada el hacerle pagar sus palabras con un lindo y limpio puño suave contra su cuerpo arrogante.

/

El rubio caminaba cabizbajo, aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza lo dicho por Sakura, y ahora que rememoraba bien, Hinata había parecido molesta con él al principio… Entro en la oficina de Kakashi Sensei sin llamar a la puerta, al cruzar el umbral su cerebro sufrió una sacudida.

—Naruto, hablábamos de ti, que bien que te apareces.

El rubio movió su rostro en repetidas ocasiones de lado a lado. Miraba a Kakashi Sensei, y después a… antes de que se lo planteara o al menos le diera una pensada pequeña, ya se encontraba a lado de ella. —¡Shion!

La rubia sonrió tierna y le miro con dulzura. —Naruto…

El Hokage se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, ahí estaba con esa pequeña sacerdotisa, la chica acababa de pedirle tiempo con Naruto, pues quería conocer los alrededores y sabía que Naruto sería un guía perfecto. Entendía que el Uzumaki tenía trabajo, que no estaban ahí solo para entablar amistad. Pero la chica lo había planteado como una misión más, solo una humilde e indefensa chica con un puesto de renombre que necesitaba protección y compañía. ¿Quién mejor que Naruto para llevar a cabo esa faena?

Kakashi le había ofrecido la compañía de un escolta AMBU, le había sugerido también, que Sai estaba libre y sin ningún problema podría ser escoltada por él. Pero la chica había insistido en que necesitaba que fuera Naruto, pues con el chico zorro tenía confianza y empatía. Ahora miraba esa empatía y confianza de la que hablaba la rubia. Poco le falta a Naruto para tirarse al suelo y servirle de tapete. Desconocía a su alumno.

Aclaro su garganta en un pobre intento de llamar la atención de ambos. —Eh… ¿Naruto?

El rubio ni siquiera lo volteo a ver. Era normal la falta de modales o cortesía en el rubio, pero no era normal la manera en la que sus dedos tamborileaban alrededor de los hombros de la mujer, se veía más allá de ansioso.

—Le he pedido a Hokage Sama, su autorización para que me acompañes a un recorrido por la aldea Naruto. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, el rubio se puso en alerta máxima, hasta parecía que sus orejas se habían movido de posición un poco para escucharla mejor, sus ojos la miraban atentos y esos eran… ¿jadeos? —¿Acompañarte? ¿Estar contigo? —Poco le faltaba al Uzumaki para ponerse a saltar alrededor de la rubia.

Kakashi lo miro con duda. ¿Sería una actuación? Tal vez el chico se había vuelto muy sarcástico o… no, no encontraba una respuesta lógica a lo que sucedía.

—Bueno, eh… Naruto, acompañaras a la señorita Shion, en su recorrido, evidentemente fungirás como escolta. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? —Era una pregunta valida, el chico se veía bastante fuera de sus cabales.

De nueva cuenta el rubio no respondió. Se limitó a mirar a la rubia con algo muy similar al anhelo, le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y camino a la puerta para lograr salir de ahí…

—Gracias Hokage Sama. —Agradeció Shion son una sonrisa noble. Kakashi asintió a esta. Tal vez su alumno estaba enamorado… ¿podría ser?

/

Shion camino con calma sujeta del brazo de Naruto. El rubio sonreía en su dirección y parecía atento a todo lo que ella decía.

Después de su encuentro con las dos kunoichis de la hoja en la floristería se había sentido en una encrucijada. Había estado dando ese _producto_ al rubio todos los días desde que se dio cuenta de que sus planes no saldrían de acuerdo a lo imaginado por años. Había iniciado con tres gotas, como le había dicho su mucama, pero no había visto cambio aparente en la actitud del rubio de inmediato, por lo que subió la dosis a diez gotas. Diez gotas le habían dado diariamente desde ese día. Y aun no sentía que fuera suficiente. El día anterior habían llegado y al encontrarse con esa chica Naruto había cambiado, se había visto muy entusiasmado por verla, y eso evidentemente no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Aunque al final Naruto había regresado a ella, y la había acompañado parte de la noche… Cuando llego a ese local a comer en compañía del rubio, miro a Sakura y la novia del raro, la embaucadora esa estaba ahí también esperando obvio, a Naruto… Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Vio el dolor que invadió la mirada de la pelinegra, y pensó que con eso, ella entendería que su batalla estaba perdida, creía de verdad que había quedado claro para Hinata. Hizo una mueca al pensar en su nombre…

Lo que había sucedido más temprano hoy… «a menos de que sea Naruto Kun quien lo diga»… ¿Qué más necesitaba esa tonta? ¿Qué más quería ver para dejar al rubio en paz?

Tenía que hacer posible el hecho de la que la chica no lo buscara, pues notaba indudablemente, que la pócima, no resultaba tan efectiva si la chica hacia acto de presencia. ¿Tendía que aumentar la dosis una vez más? ¿Veinte gotas? Tal vez si le daba medio frasco o todo el restante, el efecto sería duradero…

Se acercaron a un puente, el lugar abarcaba un espacio lleno de patos. Konoha era un lugar muy bello, lleno de verde y con clima cálido. El país de los Demonios tenía un clima algo más bochornoso…

Giro su rostro para ver al rubio. Este la miraba atento con una sonrisa. ¿Era su imaginación o la personalidad de Naruto se perdía por completo cuando estaba con ella? ¿Sería el brebaje? Tal vez no era tan buena idea incrementar la dosis…

Suspiro y miro el cielo. Nunca había tenido a nadie con ella en realidad. Había crecido aislada y siendo temida por gran parte, sino es que, por todos los miembros de su aldea. Sonrió con tristeza. Ella también habría temido acercarse a alguien en su condición. Pero justo todo lo vivido había valido la pena, al conocer a Naruto. Él, la había tratado con normalidad desde el principio, sin honoríficos y sin temor, la había ayudado a enfrentar a Mōryō, la había salvado… y en verdad había pensado que ese día habían hecho una conexión importante. Pues se comprendían y se identificaban el uno con el otro.

Podía entender que él hubiera cambiado, resultaba evidente que su personalidad era ahora menos explosiva que en antaño, ella lo había hecho, había cambiado también. Pero lo que no entendía era su interés en esa chica Hyuuga… ¿Qué podía ver en ella? ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? ¿Qué tenía tan maravilloso como para conseguir sacar de su _encantamiento_ al rubio?

En cambio, sabía muy bien cuáles eran sus propias armas. Sabía lo que ella tenía, además de su belleza natural y grácil, su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, aunado todo a un perfil bello, ojos hermosos. ¡Era una maldita reina demonios! ¿Quién en sus cabales dejaría pasar la oportunidad de compartir sus días con ella? Había rechazado compromisos con anterioridad, compromisos importantes, con hombres de mundo, fuertes, valerosos, guapos… ninguno le había importado en lo más mínimo. Ella vivía en la espera de Naruto Uzumaki… Respiro profundamente para que sus lágrimas no salieran de las cuencas de sus ojos. Le había dolido en verdad, que el chico ni siquiera la recordara. Pensó, en serio lo pensó… que con el tiempo, él la miraría como ella lo miraba él. Que sin lugar a dudas conseguiría su corazón, porque ¡oye! ¿Quién más podría entender la vida de miseria que había tenido? Se había reservado para él, había esperado con muchísima calma. La frustración la invadió de nueva cuenta. Su pie comenzó a golpear insistente contra la madera del puente. Tenía que avanzar con su plan. Tenía que sacarlo de aquí, o sacarla a ella…

—Oh mira, Naruto es la hora del té… ¿Vamos? —El chico asintió en su dirección.

No todo estaba perdido, tenía que jugarse todas sus cartas, el todo por el todo. Encontraría la forma. Haría que el rubio le correspondiera de verdad.

/

—Te hemos estado buscando. Tenemos una misión.

Hinata estaba agotada, había gastado gran cantidad de su chakra desquitando todos esos malos sentimientos que la invadían. No se sentía bien. —Shino Kun…

—Tal vez es producto de mi clarividencia adversa, pero te noto desazonada.

Miro de reojo a su amigo. —No es nada de eso Shino Kun… ¿Tenemos una misión? —Prefirió desviar el tema.

—Kiba fue por los detalles, nos encontraremos en 10 minutos.

Hinata suspiro discretamente. Tenía que serenarse. —¿Dijiste 10 minutos? —Eso no le daba tiempo para buscar a Naruto Kun y despedirse…

Shino asintió.

Una opresión en su pecho, la hizo mirar al cielo en busca de fuerza. Tendría que esperar.

/

La paciencia había sido su amiga muchos años. Siempre había aguardado su momento, había padecido y soportado todo sin mostrar una sola alteración. Lo había deseado tanto desde niña… Nadie iba a venir a decirle si podía o no llevar a cabo lo que se le diera la gana.

Vertió en esta ocasión 75 gotas. La ración de poco más de siete días. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Eso estaba bien, solo sería esta vez, y después bajaría la dosis de nuevo. No quería hacerle daño… Lo miro con agonía, los ojos de Naruto se habían nublado y ella intuía que eso se estaba saliendo de control. Tal vez debía hacerlo vomitar… —¿Na… Naruto?

El veía en su dirección sin verla en realidad.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Se había pasado… se había excedido de verdad…

Naruto no respondía ni hacia ningún movimiento. Ella alargo su mano para tocarlo, moverlo un poco y así saber si estaba consiente o no. Al lograr el contacto, inmediatamente lo soltó. ¡Naruto estaba hirviendo!

Inconscientemente su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron por igual. Había sido demasiado. Entrelazo sus manos, en un intento de oración. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

Piensa Shion, piensa… ¿sus malditas virtudes no le servían de nada? No era un médico, no tenía conocimientos científicos… Únicamente sabía sellar y predecir muerte. Si no fuera por ese cascabel que colgaba de su cuello y por ese chico que ahora intentaba manipular, ella estaría muerta. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y sudar frio. Si mataba al héroe de las naciones ninja de nada le valdría su título de Sacerdotisa… —¿Naruto? —Le hablo en un murmullo. —¿Te sientes bien?

Después de lo que parecieron lustros, la vista del rubio se aclaró. El azul volvía a ser inmaculado. —Eres lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida. —Lentamente y con demasiada dulzura Naruto empezó a hablar. Se levantó de su asiento y rodeo la mesa para estar al lado de la rubia.

No podía creerlo, no podía creerlo… Naruto… el… Naruto la estaba… besando.

/


	11. DESPIERTA DESPIERTA MADURA

**DESPIERTA… DESPIERTA… MADURA...**

Una de las enseñanzas que perdurarían en su cabeza para siempre era ese asunto de la felicidad del que le había hablado su madre cuando era pequeña. Su vida había sido… dura, aunque en realidad no se quejaba de ese hecho. Los entrenamientos con su padre, y el no cumplir las expectativas del Clan, había sido una carga demasiado grande para una niña de 5 años. Cuando su madre la veía decaída y triste se acercaba a ella y con dulzura le decía: _"La felicidad que se consigue fácilmente no dura, la felicidad que se consigue con esfuerzo no desaparece tan fácilmente."_ En efecto, esa era, una invitación a esforzarse, a sobrepasar su límite y demostrar de lo que estaba hecha.

En el pasado no había entendido en realidad lo que significaba aquello que tantas veces escucho de labios de su adorada mamá. Hasta el día en el que vio a Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto era un chiquillo huérfano. Y al menos en ese tiempo aborrecido por el ojo público, los mayores le insultaba, lo golpeaba, lo alejaban… se encargaban de hacer de su vida completamente desgraciada e infeliz.

Cuando era tan solo una niña de 6 años, Hinata sentía tanta angustia al verlo ser tratado por medio de crueles abusos. Sentía tantas ganas de ser fuerte, de poder imponerse y exigir que dejaran al chiquillo en paz. Pero solo era una niña, una niña demasiado débil, y demasiado deshonrosa como para pedir piedad por alguien. Ko, con frecuencia le pedía que se mantuviera alejada de ese niño. Y aunque ella no entendía la razón, lo hacía, se mantenía al margen aunque le doliese.

Todo cambio el día en que el niño rubio no se mantuvo al margen de la situación. Recordaba ese día tan claramente. Unos chicos mayores estaban molestándola e insultándola, habían hecho que se inclinara y se disculpara por cosas que ni siquiera había hecho. Solo por ser una Hyuuga y porque los Hyuugas eran el tipo de personas que los sobajaba, quisieron descargar su frustración con ella. Tan solo tenía nueve años. Era muy pequeña e inútil al igual que él. La diferencia radicaba en que, aun con toda su inutilidad, con todas sus carencias, él, la había defendido.

Había llegado ante esos chicos y les había pedido que la dejaran. Claro que al final, había salido lastimado en el proceso. Claro que al final, su ayuda no había sido completamente efectiva. Pero eso carecía de importancia. Naruto Uzumaki, el niño que corría por todos lados, siendo amedrentado, ignorado o humillado, tenía demasiado corazón como para permitir que _algo_ , algo de lo mucho que le tocaba diario, le tocara a alguien más.

Ese día, había sido el inicio de algo nuevo. Ese día había marcado el inicio de una nueva manera de ver la vida. Desde siempre lo miro con atención, pero a partir de ese momento, intento no dejar de verlo nunca. Cada vez, que en su casa las cosas se ponían más duras de lo normal lo recordaba. Cuando Neji-ni San la insultaba, recordaba la determinación de esos ojos azules. Cuando escuchaba lo poca cosa que era, recordaba esos puñitos bronceados que habían hecho hasta lo imposible por lograr que ella estuviera bien.

Su vida se había desarrollado de ese modo. Sin importar que. Naruto había estado ahí para ella, entonces ella estaría ahí para él. Una sensación cálida la recorría, cada que dirigía sus pensamientos al rubio. Sentía que su recuerdo le daba el coraje necesario para crecer. Naruto le enseño el camino. Él, era su héroe.

Y, era tan doloroso pensar en todo aquello ahora. Era tan difícil pensar en todo el bien que le inyectaba su simple presencia. Porque ante ella, ahí, delante de sus ojos, el rubio que había adorado con tanta convicción durante toda su vida, besaba con ahínco a una chica que no era ella.

Se paralizo. Hubiera deseado ser tragada por la tierra, o llevada a la luna. Habría deseado que en ese momento su corazón se detuviera, porque de ese modo no sentiría ese dolor tan atroz. Su corazón estaba sangrando, y desgarraba todo en su interior.

Shion aprovecho ese momento para mirar en su dirección. —Hyuuga. ¿Ahora te parece un buen momento para que Naruto te diga que estamos juntos?

Hinata permaneció en silencio. Completamente muda. Que alguien la pellizcara. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla. Con su última esperanza lo miro a él. Tenía que haber una explicación. Y si ella pudiera obtener de nuevo la habilidad del habla, seguro se lo preguntaría.

Pronto sintió un par de brazos colocados en su espalda. Eso era bueno, necesitaba apoyarse en algo…

—Vamos Hinata… —Reconoció ese ruido como la voz de Kiba.

Después de eso, su mente se separó de su cuerpo, no fue consciente de como camino y se alejó de ese lugar. No fue consciente del momento en que llego a su casa. Y en definitiva, no fue consciente del momento en el que el sueño se apiado de sus ojos hinchados dejándola descansar.

/

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —El rubio se vio arrastrado de los brazos de Shion por una fuerza suprema. Definitivamente se trataba de Sakura. —¿Qué pasa con Hinata? —Le grito, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Shion y del público en general.

Hinata, Hinata…

Naruto tomo con ambas manos su cabeza. —No lo sé… —Susurro confundido. —¡No lo sé! — Grito. Masajeo su cabeza, había estado cuatro días sin que ese nombre pasara por su mente. Hinata…

—No sabes qué pasa con Hinata, —hablo con burla. —No sabes lo que pasa con Hinata… Pero sabes al menos lo que pasa con Shion ¿no? ¿Qué demonios pasa con esa rubia? ¿Están juntos? —Sakura sacaba chispas de los ojos. Esperaba que Hinata no hubiera visto aun la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio. A ella le habían llegado rumores en esos días. Rumores tontos y sin contexto. Los llamo así. Definitivamente al terminar su guardia no esperaba encontrarse con algo como lo que vio. Naruto, su amigo Naruto, su torpe, despistado, idiota compañero de equipo… besando a Shion, no… no solo besando devorando a Shion, de milagro la Sacerdotisa seguía en pie.

—No sé qué sucede Sakura Chan… yo… —su cabeza dolía, antes de estar frente a la pelirosa no había sentido nada, pero ahora tenía un dolor punzante tan desagradable, que le impedía pensar y… ni siquiera entendía todas las palabras de Sakura. —Cuando la veo… no… Entre más la veo más quiero verla. —Dijo en un grito agónico. —No lo entiendo. Es un sentimiento que me domina. —El rubio hablaba con verdadera frustración.

—¿Quieres estar con ella? —No dejo que respondiera. Veía al rubio en verdad descompuesto. Tanto que su acto violento había bajado de intensidad. Pero tenía que dejar algo claro. —Entonces… deja a Hinata tranquila.

De nueva cuenta ese nombre empezó a hacer eco en su cabeza. Hinata… Tenía una idea lejana de quien era, y si se concentraba lograba ver destellos de sus ojos perla, pero no… no llegaba más allá de eso.

—Hable con Kakashi Sensei ayer… parece ser que. Puede ser que Hinata se case… —Soltó al final Sakura.

Ella se va a casar. La idea se instaló en su mente, sentía que eso debería molestarle, sentía que debía desagradarle demasiado… pero… aún no lograba identificar quien era Hinata en sí. —¿Casarse?

—Sí, se casara, tiene un compromiso con… —Sakura interrumpió su dialogo cuando se percató de que el rubio ya no se encontraba ahí para hablar.

/

Naruto salto de techo en techo intentando huir. ¿De qué? De él mismo. Su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que la taquicardia reventaría su corazón, nunca pensó que ese sería su final, pero tal vez si lo era… un infarto… así llegaba a su final el "Gran Héroe de las Naciones Ninja"

Se sentó en la cabeza de su papá en el monumento de los Kages. Desde siempre ese había sido su lugar para pensar, para huir, para esconderse, para hacer travesuras… Cerro los ojos e intento mezclarse con la naturaleza, le encantaba entrar en modo sabio porque se sentía en contacto con todo… Cuando el ruido en su interior era demasiado solo tenía que conseguir hacer un espacio más grande dentro suyo para lograr su liberación. Lo consiguió. Sintió a Iruka Sensei aun en la academia, sintió a los chiquillos que jugaban a ser ninjas… se concentró un poco más, los shinobis que cuidaban la entrada de la aldea estaban algo aburridos… Pronto percibió un sentimiento de ternura, combinado con delicadeza, algo de pesar y mucho afecto. Eran dos chicas… la menor castaña miraba con verdadera admiración a la mayor de cabello más oscuro.

—One Sama… ¿El matrimonio es la única alternativa?

La mayor sonrió don dulzura. —Tal vez no es la única, pero por el momento es lo que tenemos. Tal vez no todo es tan malo.

Vio cómo se apretaban mutuamente en un abrazo sincero y lleno de necesidad. El corazón de la chica grande dolía, y el de la más pequeña estaba asuntado.

—¿Prometes que no nos separaran…?

Naruto salió de su modo sabio sin poder resistir más… Esa era Hinata… Intento deshacer el nudo de su garganta pasando saliva, pero le fue imposible. Hinata se iba a casar…

/

—¿Cómo era ese cuento del amor? «El amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña» —Ino intentaba dar ánimos a su amiga pelinegra, habían pasado un par de días de su apreciación de los besos dados por el rubio desde una perspectiva en tercera persona.

Hinata no sonrió ante lo dicho por la rubia, aun su cara no le daba para eso. —Antes creía… creía que el amor era ciego, —la añoranza empañaba su voz. —Ahora solo creo que se dedica a ignorarme. —Intento ser graciosa, igual que la rubia, pero al final eso le había salido directo del alma.

Ino no supo que responder.

—Maduramos con los daños no con los años Ino San. —Hinata sentía la incomodidad de Ino, le hubiera gustado decirle que parara, que no necesitaba que alguien más estuviera triste a su alrededor. Tenía suficiente consigo misma. Aunque agradecía su compañía y el hecho de que al menos una de ellas podía expresar su odio en altavoz y sin ningún pesar.

Naruto no había ido a buscarla después de verlo besando a Shion, no le había dado una explicación del hecho, y ni siquiera se había dignado a decir algo en ese instante.

Ino le decía que con el tiempo le dejaría de doler… y ella había deseado de corazón que eso fuera cierto. Pero conocía la realidad del asunto. El tiempo no era el que le iba a ayudar a entender o aprender de lo que había vivido, en cambio, el daño inminente en su corazón… la decepción, había escarbado un hueco tan profundo, que estaba consiente, de que no se cerraría jamás.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. A lo largo de su vida como kunuichi, había salido herida incontable cantidad de veces. Por lo que podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse que salir herida de una batalla era la mejor manera de entender, que en la vida hay miles de motivos para levantarse de nuevo. Los daños, las caídas, los golpes de sorpresa que había tenido en el camino la habían hecho crecer y esta no sería la excepción.

El dolor en su pecho era insoportable, pero la llevaba a ver la vida con nuevos ojos.

Lo repetía. No era el tiempo, el que le haría entender, que su derrotas merecía que mirara de frente y renovara su espíritu, era el dolor el que, la ayudaría a contemplar lo que la rodea con claridad.

Naruto siempre había sido para ella un motivo de superación y de realización de metas. No tenía por qué ser diferente ahora. Tenía que luchar con todas tus fuerzas, porque estaba viva, y la vida no se iba a terminar porque Naruto no estaba a su lado.

«Lo más importante es NO amargarse ante las decepciones de la vida.» Una enseñanza más de su mamá.

—Hinata… —Escucho que la llamaba Ino.

La pelinegra intento mirarla y sonreír. —Las tragedias están ahí, para recordarnos lo que apartar de hoy no debemos volver a hacer. —La experiencia es la que nos hace fuertes. Pensó son verdadera convicción. Tenía que dejar de lado los asuntos del rubio y pensar en el presente. Aun evaluaba si podía hacer algo en contra de la corriente con la que los quería llevar el líder del Clan.

/


	12. DESCUBRIENDO LOS HILOS

**DESCUBRIENDO LOS HILOS**

Llevaba una semana y media mirando eso… Sus manos tenían sed de sangre. ¿Cómo rayos? ¿Cómo era posible? Aún tenía en su mente el sonido del llanto de Hinata, aun podía ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas preguntándose ¿Por qué rayos Naruto no la quería? Ella solo había podido estar ahí, mirándola e intentando sostenerla.

Al final, tenía que aceptar que si algo había aparte de bondad, inocencia y educación dentro de la Hyuuga, era fuerza. Demasiada fuerza. Había llorado hasta que se secó, sí, pero después, con toda la elegancia de la que era característica se había puesto de pie. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y desecho los últimos rastros de lágrimas. La había mirado con tanta determinación que por un momento Ino había sentido que sus piernas temblaban.

«Gracias Ino San.» Había dicho. «Gracias por todo.» Después había visto como se alejaba de ella. A partir de ese día casi no la veía rondando por la Aldea, se enteraba de misiones a las que era enviada, la veía llegar con Kiba y Shino, e intentaba visitarla en su casa, pero no más aparte de eso.

Lo que si veía ahora demasiado era a ese par de tortolos de un lado a otro sin parar. Toqueteándose, riendo… besándose. Inconscientemente apretó los puños y los dientes. Estaban en un lugar público, por amor a Dios. Lo último que se esperaba al ir a comer con Sai era encontrarse de frente con ese par de rubios que no hacía sino arder sus entrañas. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente lo ejecuto. Sus manos hicieran un sello particular. Sai la miro confuso desde el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Qué se disponía a hacer esa hermosa rubia? Miro en la dirección en la que observaba Ino. Naruto y Shion parecían vivir en una realidad a parte, desconectados de lo que les rodeaba. Pronto el entrecejo del rubio se arrugo.

Sai regreso su vista a Ino para darse cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba ahí, bueno, en su cuerpo.

Al conseguir con éxito la trasferencia de cuerpo y mente Ino trago saliva, no lo había pensado con detenimiento. Había olvidado que en ese lugar también estaba el Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Solo había querido llegar al lugar de Naruto y gritarle algo ofensivo a la rubia, no le gustaba que pareciera vivir entre nubes y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. No mientras su amiga sufría. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, se sentía un poco perdida. El Zorro era indudablemente imponente. Casí podía decir que sentía calor. Aunque no sentía realmente maldad. Pero la cantidad de poder… Se sentía tan llena de energía y poder, que no se lo creía. ¿Así se sentía Naruto siempre? De repente noto que alguien le llamaba la atención. Era la rubia pálida. Hizo una mueca. Movió su barbilla indicándole que le ponía atención.

—Ire a traer el té Naruto. Espera aquí ¿sí? —Su voz chillona y melosa tenía un efecto dañino en ella. Quería gritar. ¿Cómo demonios Naruto gustaba de esto?

Ino empezó a explorar en el interior del rubio. Resultaba extraño que no diera muestras de vida. Naruto era suficientemente fuerte, que va, era en extremo fuerte, lo sentía, así que fácilmente podía obligarla a regresar a su cuerpo, pero el lugar parecía vacío. Se concentró. En algún lugar tenía que estar. No lo encontró, pero solo porque una presencia mucho más grande se cernió sobre su invasión.

Ino temió en un poco por su existencia. Zorro… zorrito… tranquilo… yo ya me iba…

—Yamanaka. —Escucho que decía Kurama. —¿Por qué invades un cuerpo que no te pertenece humana? —La voz del zorro se escuchaba de ultratumba.

—¿Do… donde esta Naruto? —Por primera vez en su vida Ino se veía en la necesidad de trastabillar una palabra. El zorro era magnifico. —¡Naruto! —Grito. Aunque trataba de ser consciente de que el zorro no podía hacerle nada mientras estuviera dentro de ese cuerpo, pues sería como dañarse a sí mismo ¿verdad?, por un momento dudaba de sus enseñanzas.

—Ese mocoso no va a venir. —Dijo el Kyubi, y a Ino le pareció que se veía preocupado.

—¿Dónde está? —Pregunto la Yamanaka.

El zorro miro a un lado de la rubia. Ella giro por instinto y lo miro. Naruto parecía ido.

—¡Naruto! —Lo llamo. —¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —Lo zarandeo un poco y al no recibir respuesta alguna regreso su vista al zorro. —¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Esa humana… —Dijo el zorro. —Solo es así cuando esta con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir… ? —No pudo terminar de hablar. Shion le estaba llamando.

—¿Naruto? —Tardo un poco en poder verla con detenimiento. —¿Estas bien? Parecías absorto…

Ino no respondió nada. ¿Qué había querido decir Kurama? —Creo… creo que ya tengo que irme. —Dijo, aunque en realidad solo se lo decía a ella misma, se refería a salir del cuerpo del rubio.

Shion no lo entendió de esa manera. —Claro. ¿Tienes una misión?

La Yamanaka asintió.

—Antes bebe el té… —Shion inclino su cabeza y lo miro con dulzura. —Anda… —Le alentó.

Ino necesitaba salir de ahí. Tenía demasiadas dudas y necesitaba alejar al rubio también, por lo que rápidamente tomo la taza que le ofrecía la sacerdotisa, se empino el artefacto y termino con el líquido de una sola vez. Al bajar la tasa y colocarla nuevamente en la mesa. Enfoco su vista al frente. Shion sonreía verdaderamente hermoso. ¿Qué?

Se sentía tonta y su cabeza dolía un poco. Pestaño varias veces antes de por fin ponerse de pie. —Te… tengo que irme. —Intento sonar determinante, pero era muy difícil para ella, pues sentía una necesidad enorme de permanecer ahí a lado de la rubia mirándola. Es que… en verdad le parecía hermosa.

Shion la miro confusa, pero no impidió que saliera.

Camino directo a la mesa de Sai. —Sígueme. —Le dijo, con una inclinación de barbilla le pidió que llevara su cuerpo desvanecido en la silla de enfrente a él.

Sai se levantó deprisa y cargo a su novia con destreza. Camino detrás del rubio y juntos se adentraron en la floristería Yamanaka. Una vez dentro, Ino librero el jutsu y regreso a su cuerpo original.

Parecía que Naruto se desmayaría pero no fue así, solo se sacudió un poco. —¿Ino… Sai?

La rubia lo miro con preocupación. Y después miro a Sai con detenimiento. —Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar…

/


	13. UN POQUITO DE PAZ

**UN POQUITO DE PAZ**

—¡Oye frentona! ¿No escuchas? ¡Te estoy diciendo que pares!

—No hay tiempo, todos los planes se adelantaron. Tenemos que salir en misión ahora.

—¡Sakura! —Grito Ino. —¿De qué rayos va la misión? —No podía dejar a Naruto cerca de Shion de nuevo, sería su perdición. Y esa frentona no la dejaba explicarse.

—Acompañaremos a Hinata al encuentro con el heredero del Clan Otsutsuki.

¡Oh sí! Hinata se lo había dicho y si no fuera por esa rubia estúpida seguramente hubiera ido al encuentro con su amiga. —Entonces… Hinata… ella…

—Nos espera en la entrada de la aldea.

—Espera Sakura Chan, yo aún no tengo mis cosas listas.

Sakura paso de largo de las protestas del rubio, se encontraba molesta con él.

—Pst… pst… —Ino intento atraer la atención de la peli-rosa. —La innombrable no ira con ustedes cierto.

Sakura la miro con cansancio. ¿Todos deseaban sacarla de sus casillas? —Obvio no. Es una misión Ino. —¿Cómo si la rubia no lo supiera?

Ino intentó calmarse. Se tenía que conformar con el hecho de que esa rubia estaría alejada del Uzumaki, podría investigarla de cerca y… le hizo señas a Sai… El chico pálido asintió en su dirección. Sí, él vigilaría a Naruto.

Soltó un suspiro de golpe. Cuando intento decirle hace un momento al rubio que Shion le estaba haciendo algo, ni siquiera la escucho, y casi salió a buscarla de nuevo por solo haber escuchado su nombre.

Llegaron a las afueras de la Aldea, Sakura ofreció a los shinobis que moraban la entrada, el material necesario para que permitieran su salida sin ningún problema.

Ino se acercó rápidamente a Hinata. —¡Hey! —La saludo, Hinata se veía tan bonita, llevaba en esta ocasión un atuendo tradicional en tonos dorados. Parecía una princesa. —¿Estas lista? —Pregunto antes que cualquier cosa.

La morocha asintió. —A… algo así…

—Escucha Hinata… —No era el mejor momento para decirle a su amiga sus sospechas pero debía hacerlo. No podía dejar que su amiga siguiera con ese sufrimiento tortuoso. —Hay algo que debo decirte, aunque no sé si sea el momento correcto.

La pelinegra dirigió sus perlas a su rostro y le puso atención.

—Hace un rato entre en la mente de…

—¡Naruto…! —Hinata se tensó cuando escucho el nombre del rubio de la voz de Shion.

Todos giraron su rostro para mirar a la sacerdotisa sudorosa y acalorada que corría en dirección a la flota que estaba por salir.

—¿Qué… que pasa? ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto, cuando estuvo a escasos metros del rubio, con su corazón próximo a salir de su pecho. Cuando Naruto la dejo en ese restaurante de dangos, noto que el rubio estaba raro, pero no podía interferir en su trabajo, si tenía que ir a trabajar, no podía hacer algo al respecto. Pensó que sería alguna misión sin importancia, algo con lo que por la noche lo tendría de vuelta en sus brazos, pero no. El Hokage le había dicho hace unos minutos que el fungiría de escolta de nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga. Había corrido todo lo que le daban sus pies, que para ser sincera no era mucho, no era una ninja, no estaba acostumbrada a los recorridos a pie y mucho menos estaba acostumbrada a caminar bajo los rayos intensos del sol. No podía permitir que el rubio se fuera con Hinata.

Hinata puso cara de póker y su amiga Yamanaka se sintió orgullosa de ella. Pero, espera… tenía que decirle, todo esto le sonaba a ser una cruel mentira, no entendía aun de qué manera, pero esa rubia le había estado haciendo algo a Naruto. —Hinata… —la llamo una vez más cuando noto que Sakura discutía acaloradamente con la rubia que se negaba a soltar a Naruto.

—Hoy en los dangos, yo…

—Vamonos ya… —Sakura dijo autoritaria después de hacer que Shion soltara a la fuerza al rubio.

Mientras Shion refunfuñaba desde la distancia y Naruto era arrastrado por Sakura y Sai a la vez. Ino miro con angustia lo que sucedía… no le había podido decir nada a Hinata, pero no iba a quitar su vista de Shion, ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer algo… Aunque no sabía bien que… aun sentía cierto efecto en ella. Shion… Shion en serio era una mujer hermosa…

/

El recorrido había sido difícil al principio, aun Naruto lloriqueaba un poco por regresar a lado de Shion, pero un par de kilómetros adelante, la personalidad del rubio se había compuesto un poco.

Sakura resoplo, que situación más incómoda. Hinata caminaba derecha y con una máscara de seriedad neutral. A lado de ella iba su fiel Ko, también con semblante serio. Sai estaba un tanto atrás cuidado la retaguardia, Aunque con ese par de portadores de byakugan no era tan necesario.

Cuando Naruto se calmó empezó a caminar a un lado de ella, un tanto cabizbajo y triste. No entendía lo que sucedía con su amigo. Le dolía estar molesta con él, pero le parecía imposible no ponerse en el lugar de Hinata. Ella aun esperaba y aguardaba por el regreso de… ni siquiera valía la pena decir su nombre. Pero si algo como lo que paso entre Naruto y la pelinegra le sucediera a ella, no se creía capaz de seguir en pie. En cambio Hinata… la Hyuuga era un ejemplo de valor.

Escucho lejano un ruidito… un quejido… un resoplido… Miro a su lado. Naruto tenía una mirada tormentosa poco común en él. —¿Qué te pasa? —Le pregunto en una mueca.

El rubio no le respondió, solo dirigió su mirada a la Hyuuga antes de perderla en el horizonte.

/

Había caído la noche y el tiempo para acampar había llegado. Muy pronto los turnos para llevar a cabo las guardias fueron repartidos.

Naruto se sentía muy inquieto. Quería y necesitaba estar con Shion, en su mente estaba la imagen de esa chica rubia, con ojos grandes y de un color tan bello, violeta… Pero cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con esas perlitas que se ubicaban en el rostro de la Hyuuga sentía un dolor tan grande, sin exagerar, sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear y se sentía vacío.

No se lo podía explicar, no podía concentrarse en nada. Su cabeza no dejaba de doler ni un minuto, atribuía esa sensación al hecho de no ver a la rubia por un tiempo, se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, y ahora su cerebro no funcionaba si no contaba con su presencia.

—¿Piensas comer o qué? —A eso tenía que aumentarle el asunto de Sakura, ni en sus peores días la peli-rosa le demostró tanto su pesar por tratar con él. No tenía escapatoria…

Cuando llego el turno de su guardia de nueva cuenta no había podido dormir nada. Y Kurama no dejaba de molestarlo, diciendo que se tenía que alejar de la rubia, que era dañina y lo afectaba… ¡Claro que lo afectaba! Definitivamente lo afectaba, pero estar lejos de ella lo ponía aún más mal.

Escucho unos pasos muy ligeros, tanto que casi pensó que era un conejo o un pequeño ratón de campo que pasaba por ahí, pero sus ojos detectaron algo más grande que un ratón. Hinata… No pudo decir su nombre en voz alta, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese hueco en su pecho… Quiso sonreírle pero no le salió. Se aclaró la garganta, pero ese nudo incomodo no se disipaba… —¿No puedes dormir…? —La voz le salió aguda, afectada de verdad por esa angustia persistente.

Hinata ni siquiera asintió. Pero no por querer ser grosera, se había llevado una impresión tremenda cuando él se dirigió a ella y hablo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sin cruzar palabras? Parecían desconocidos, y el tiempo que llevaban en la misión, era como si apenas se conocieran.

Resultaba, varios peldaños más arriba de "extraña" esa situación. Dolorosa, tal vez era la expresión más acorde al momento. Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de las naciones ninja, el chico que se adueñó de sus labios por primera vez, y no solo eso, sino que, por mucho que doliera aún tenía en sus dominios su corazón… ese chico… su héroe… en una misión con ella. Que va… ella era su misión.

Desde el principio supo que la conversación no fluiría. Obvio no se harían los mejores amigos ahora. Ni nunca… Ok, en realidad no habían hablado para nada. Literal: PARA NADA… tenía que ser sincera, por mucho que su corazón latiera desenfrenado con su presencia, por mucho que su estómago se contrajera en angustia y deseo por tenerlo a su lado, eso no iba a cambiar. Él había elegido a Shion y ella ya lo había aceptado. No tenían que ser los mejores amigos, ni siquiera tenían que llevarse bien…

. —Entonces… escuche que te vas a casar. —Dijo el rubio de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos y con un ligero brillo en los ojos que contenía un tanto de furia, seguido de una quijada lastimosamente apretada.

Decir aquello había sido difícil. Pero por razones que no alcanzaba a comprender, necesitaba oírlo de la boca de Hinata. Su confirmación, aunque presentía que eso molería por completo sus entrañas.

Hinata no confirmo ni rechazo dicha información, lo que para el rubio solo significo una respuesta afirmativa.

—Eso es genial. —Dijo Naruto.

La morocha lo vio de reojo. ¡Ja! ¿Genial? ¿Le parecía genial? Genial, era casarse con alguien a quien amas, no con un desconocido que… ¿Que importaba ya? ¿Por qué seguía intentando nadar contra corriente? Toda su vida había sido así. ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!...

—Sí, es genial, ya sabes… casarse… dejar de ser ninja, ya no poder subir de rango… nada mejor que enfrentarse a los problemas económicos de los recién casados… —Rio forzosamente, como si lo que acababa de decir de verdad reflejara las mieles de un matrimonio. —Dejar de ver a tus amigos, de salir a fiestas… todo tu tiempo y energía siendo consumidos por un imbécil… sin mencionar que los hombres casados siempre se vuelven gordos y perezosos...

Hinata deformo su rostro en una especie de confusión y desilusión. ¿Eso pensaba Naruto del matrimonio? Aunque, no era algo que debía importarle. Finalmente la que podría casarse con él, en definitiva no era ella… Prefirió continuar callada.

Naruto de repente paro la cantidad de tonterías que estaba soltando. No pensaba eso para nada pero… bueno sí lo pensaba… ¿o no? Hinata siguio sin responder y cuando Sakura hizo su gran aparición en ese pequeño espacio la Hyuuga salió dispara a su tienda de campaña.

La peli-rosa solo suspiro al ver la escena y con una mirada nada amistosa ahuyento al rubio para que él también se fuese a acostar.

/

Después de poco más de dos semanas de recorrido a pie, y uno más corto en barco, por fin habían llegado a la Aldea oculta de la Luna. El lugar no era como el resto de las Aldeas ocultas, no había shinobis, sino más bien un grupo de guerreros de élite que se encargaban de proteger el poblado y al líder de la aldea, un anciano llamado Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

Al llegar fueron recibidos con gran regocijo, en primer lugar porque Naruto era uno de los visitantes, y aunque la aldea de la Hoja estuviera a gran distancia de ellos, sus hazañas eran conocidas en todo el mundo. Por otro lado, porque la princesa el Clan Hyuuga hacía acto de presencia y eso solo podía significar algo bueno. Por fin su pequeño pero fuerte poblado que dependía su economía en atracciones turísticas, se vería respaldada por una de las Aldeas ocultas más grandes y poderosas del mundo shinobi.

Evidentemente, los invitados fueron instalados y tratados con demasiada simpatía y respeto. Hinata y Ko habían sido separados del grupo, pues estos de hospedarían en los aposentos del mismo líder.

/

—Pero yo pensé que la Aldea de la Luna era otra Sakura Chan. —Después de haber dado muchas vueltas al asunto, Naruto por fin se animaba a hablar. Aunque el temor de ser amedrentado por la chica lo tenía a alerta.

La peli-rosa elevo la mirada y lo vio con su, ya habitual cara de "no entender nada". Suspiro. —Sí, hay otra aldea de la Luna. Nosotros nos encontramos en Getsugakure, y tú debes estar hablando de Tsukigakure. Digamos que antes eran una sola, en Tsukigakure, habita la rama principal del Clan Ōtsutsuki, aquí está la rama secundaría.

¿Rama principal? ¿Rama secundaría? Eso le sonaba familiar. —Eso… quieres decir que…

—Sí, antes estaban regidos en castas como los Hyuuga. El clan Ōtsutsuki, también es portador del byakugan. Aunque tenían practicas más radicales que el Hyuuga.

Naruto la miro con detenimiento. —¿Más radicales que el sello del pájaro enjaulado?

La peli-rosa asintió. —Antes los ojos de quienes nacían en la rama secundaría eran sellados, dejando así los integrantes de esta, ciegos…

Naruto abrió sus ojos todo lo que podía mostrando el asombro y dolor que le provocaba esa afirmación por parte de su amiga.

¿Ciegos?

—Finalmente pese a todo, la rama secundaría se revelo hace algún tiempo, por lo que ahora habitan aquí.

El tema quedó zanjado cuando la puerta de sus aposentos fue abierta para avisarles de la cena que se celebraría en honor a la llegada del héroe ninja.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la casa principal, aunque era más parecida a un palacio. Cuando entraron al comedor los tres shinobis quedaron impactados por lo que veían…

La mayoría de los presentes, que ya se encontraban sentados, vestían túnicas y cabellos blancos. Hinata y Ko resaltaban de sobremanera, sus cabelleras oscuras los hacían resaltar pues en realidad contaban con las mismas vestimentas ceremoniales que el resto.

—Pasen por favor, tomen asiento. —Hablo el líder. —Son bienvenidos…

Sai, Naruto y Sakura salieron de su estupefacción para hacer una reverencia educada y tomar asiento en silencio.

La comida pasó sin mayor percance ante los ojos de todos pues, esa era una celebración. Para todos era eso, excepto para Naruto, quien miraba con demasiado detenimiento a un joven que estratégicamente estaba sentando a lado de Hinata.

La Hyuuga se veía incomoda con la situación, a kilómetros se notaba que no quería estar ahí. ¿Ese era el tipo con el que se casaría? ¡Pero si era apenas un niño! Vale Hinata también se veía increíblemente joven y…

No lo noto, pero en un instante su respiración se hizo errática, el aire no circulaba con facilidad, aunque respiraba acelerado y fuerte.

Sai, que se encontraba a su lado lo miro con extrañeza. —¿Qué pasa? —Hablo por lo bajo.

Naruto no le respondió, siguió mirando el comportamiento de ese chiquillo y de Hinata… ¿Cómo mierda estaba pasando eso?

—Mañana partiremos a Konoha al amanecer. —Ko hablaba con propiedad después de dirigirle a Hinata una mirada de confirmación.

—Estupendo. Estoy ansioso por concretar el pacto con Hiashi y llevar a cabo la ceremonia. —Hamura aplaudió entusiasmado mientras Hinata y el chico de cabello blanco a su lado se dirigían una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar el rubio.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento haciendo tanto ruido al arrastrar la silla que la gente en la mesa dirigió su atención a su persona. Sin ser consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre él. Naruto camino sin ninguna vacilación hasta llegar a lado de Hinata. —¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—¿Eh?

—No creo que sea buena idea Naruto. Aún no termina la cena. —Sakura interfirió, pues los Ōtsutsuki miraban con gran desaprobación el comportamiento de su compañero.

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, el rubio salió de su estado. Por un momento había olvidado la gente de su alrededor, solo sabía que necesitaba acercarse a Hinata, y alejarla todo lo posible de ese mocoso. Sus puños se apretaron.

—Si Naruto, después… —Dijo Sai en un intento de tono divertido. —No lo saben aún, pero este chico es un gran shinobi, no puede escuchar que partiremos, porque inmediatamente quiere ajustar todos los detalles del trayecto. —Explico a la mesa con una sonrisa falsa.

Las personas en la mesa sonrieron ante la explicación del moreno. —No esperábamos menos del joven Uzumaki. Es un verdadero honor compartir la mesa con usted. —El anciano Hamura, aparentaba ser un buen hombre, dio una palmada al hombro de Naruto y lo invito a tomar asiento una vez más.

/

Al terminar la cena y camino a sus aposentos, Naruto se separó del grupo que conformaban él y sus compañeros de equipo, diciendo que necesitaba despejarse. Lo cual, era completamente cierto… aunque si veía a Hinata por casualidad, estaba seguro de que lo agradecería… Claro, que si podía ayudar a que ese encuentro se realizara utilizando sus propios medios…

—¡Oh! —Sintió un pequeño peso chocar contra su espalda, giro y…

—¿Oh? Eh… yo… Hinata…

La Hyuuga se quedó congelada… ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

—Te… tengo… que irme. —Cuanto trabajo consto decir eso sin derramar lágrimas.

—Pe… pero… —Demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido.

/

Al amanecer partieron, como se había acordado en la cena, Hinata acompañada de Ko, Toneri, acompañado de un par de encapuchados negros y el equipo siete, partieron a Konoha.

El viaje en barco fue complicado. Naruto no podía parar de entrar en modo sabio para saber, solo y únicamente saber si Hinata estaba bien, finalmente esa era su misión ¿no? Resguardara. Agradeció al cielo que jamás la miro con Toneri pues, aun no podía identificar bien ese sentimiento que lo atormento en la cena, mientras esos dos se sonreían y platicaban casi en secreto.

Ya en tierra el terror reino su recorrido.

Hinata y Toneri caminaban juntos mientras que el par de encapuchados caminaban al frente de ellos a modo de barrera y protección. Inmediatamente atrás de ambos portadores del byakugan estaba Ko, y atrás de este se encontraba el equipo siete en su formación habitual resguardando a todos.

—Mocoso te lo digo en serio, necesitas calmarte. —Kurama hablaba con semblante serio y preocupado al rubio. —Esa sacerdotisa loca está haciendo algo con tu sistema nervioso.

Naruto cerró los ojos y trato de separarse un poquito de Kurama. Sí, imposible, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Una palmada en el hombro lo saco de su intento de concentración.

Vio a Sai que tenía su semblante imperturbable de siempre. Las cejas del pálido se elevaron y… —Creo que tienes que calmarte un poco. —Advirtió.

En el interior de Naruto la voz de Kurama retumbo. —¡Te lo dije!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tu chakra… —Sai miro al brazo del rubio y este dirigió su vista también a ese lugar. —Esta… inestable.

Era cierto y lo raro era que no lo había notado. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza no se alejaba. Respiro profundamente pero el chakra de color rojo brillante alrededor de su brazo derecho no desaparecía. No siquiera era una trasformación en modo Kyubi completa, era como cuando era un niño y Kurama abusaba un poco de su condición.

—Tus ojos… —Sai volvió a hablar. —No solo tu brazo, tus ojos se ven…

—Naruto ¿Qué te sucede? Tus ojos son rojos… —Sakura lo miraba asustada también.

Tal vez todo se debía al hecho de que se lo estaban haciendo ver ahora, porque antes no sentía nada, pero ahora sentía claramente el cambio. Tenía demasiado calor… su respiración acelerara no le ayudaba en nada en su intento por lograr la tranquilidad de su mente.

Era todo muy difícil. Hinata caminaba muy cerca de ese chico y él no lo toleraba. Cuando trato de proponer una formación diferente, con Hinata a lado suyo y ese tal Toneri a kilómetros de distancia, obvio lo rechazaron, y eso solo hacía doler más su cabeza. Era como si hubiera perdido la memoria. Tenía en su mente las cosas fundamentales de Hinata, como que fueron juntos a la academia, y… que se llamaba Hinata. ¿Ven? Y cada que quería profundizar más en sus pensamientos, buscar más información de la Hyuuga entonces se encontraba solo y únicamente con un semblante risueño, que contenía, unos ojos violetas hermosos, unos labios pequeños y rosas, cabello rubio cenizo y el nombre de Shion sonando fuertísimo en su cabeza.

Ya no quería forzarse. Le dolía hacerlo, era doloroso en verdad.

—Tal vez deberías aflojar tu puño. —Naruto miro su brazo de nueva cuenta, en efecto su puño estaba muy apretado, tanto que cuando intento aflojarlo, sentía sus nudillos dormidos y los dedos le dolían.

—Descansemos un momento. Ve al rio. Refréscate un poco. ¡Cálmate! —Le indico la peli-rosa con el semblante serio, medio murmurando para que la pandilla que tenían que escoltar no se percatara de la volatilidad con la que cambiaba el semblante del rubio.

Naruto camino cabizbajo hacia al rio y escucho a lo lejos como su compañera de equipo lo excusaba.

—En un momento más seguimos… —Sonrió forzosa la Haruno.

—Un llamado de la naturaleza, ya saben cómo es eso… —Agrego Sai al notar las complicaciones de Sakura.

Hinata se percató desde el primer instante de las variaciones en el chakra de Naruto. No era especialmente una ninja sensor, bueno si lo era, por el byakugan, pero con Naruto había cierta sensación diferente. Ella podía sentir cuando estaba cerca, situación que atribuía al hecho de haber sido su espía personal por tanto años. Pero ahora había algo más. El poder de Naruto crecía y crecía desde que habían salido de la aldea de la Luna. Podía sentir también la presión en el ambiente, él no se encontraba bien y eso la tenía muy preocupada. Una idea llego a su cabeza y todo su semblante preocupado se convirtió en uno de dolor. Tal vez extrañaba tanto a Shion, que sentía una urgencia enorme por recorrer la distancia a su velocidad máxima, pero sabía que su misión no se lo permitía.

—Hyuuga San. —Toneri llamo su atención. —¿Le sucede algo? —El chico se veía preocupado por la pelinegra. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Las lágrimas habían empezado a recorrer una por una su rostro.

Esa herida que había abierto Naruto, no había cerrado, ni se cerraría pronto, pero tenerlo tan cerca esos días y no poder conseguir ni siquiera un acercamiento amisto por parte de él la tenía agonizando de verdad.

—Yo… lo siento… no… no quise… —Hinata se esforzaba por explicarse, para este momento tenía los ojos de toda la flotilla puestos en ella, lo que solo contribuía a acrecentar su pesar y vergüenza.

—¿Que le hiciste? —Naruto apareció en medio de Hinata y Toneri rugiendo la pregunta. Su mirada penetraba las defensas del alvino. —¡No te acerques más a ella!

Todo mundo se quedó mudo, de piedra y en estupefacción. Naruto tenía prácticamente abrazada a Hinata, la había separado del suelo solo con un brazo y con el otro se dedicaba a sujetar fuertemente del cuello a Toneri.

Pronto la escolta personal del avino intervino. Pero el chakra rojizo cobro fuerza. Ya no solo estaba en su brazo, ahora el aura roja lo cubría por completo a él, sus pupilas se afinaron hasta convertirse en unas pupilas felinas, su iris completamente rojo no atemorizaba tanto como sus uñas que se alargaron espantosamente junto con sus dientes… sus dientes caninos habían crecido hasta parecer más puntiagudos y desafiantes. Parecía un animal. Sí, definitivamente se estaba transformando como cuando niño… Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. No iba a permitir que Hinata se casara con ese imbécil. Jamás, jamas permitiría que algo así sucediera. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer…

En segundos soltó el cuello del Otsutsuki, solo para dar un golpe certero en la quijada de Toneri, quien salio volando por los aires, hasta caer en una imitación de imagen de halcón de Sai. Inmediatamente después con un par de movimientos rápidos arrojo al par de encapuchados como si fueran marionetas, contraatacando así a los escoltas del albino,

—¡Naruto! —el grito de Sakura, no lo aparto de sus intenciones.

—Hinata Sama. —Ko se encontraba en una pose de ataque, con toda la intención de pelear con el rubio, que se veía completamente descompuesto.

La Hyuuga observaba todo desde su posición en el brazo del rubio. Naruto iba a arremeter contra quien se le pusiera en frente. Eso no lo podía permitir.

—Naruto Kun… —Hinata le llamo en un susurro, pero para el rubio fue suficiente. Salió de su estado psicótico para mirarla. ¿Naruto Kun? Su cuerpo se llenó de paz al instante, ese dolor de cabeza desapareció. Miro a sus compañeros entre asustados y preocupados, y a Toneri, aun en la imitación de imagen de Sai.

—No puedo permitirlo. —Fue lo único que dijo, mientras conseguía una trasformación total del nueve colas, y desaparecía de ahí en cuestión de segundos, con Hinata ahora abrazada por sus dos brazos.

Sabía que se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas, ¡se estaba robado a Hinata!… pero por imposible que pareciera no le importaba… no le importaba en lo más mínimo, por primera vez en semanas sonreía, por fin, conseguía un poquito de paz.

/

¡Hola!

¡Feliz año! ¡Feliz día de Reyes! :D

Les envío un abrazo sincero.

Saludos

Janis


	14. BIFURCACIÓN

**BIFURCACIÓN**

La velocidad con la que se movía Naruto era impresionante, y aunque una parte de su ser estaba completamente pisando la gloria, porque tenía a Naruto, rodeándola con sus brazos y estaban solos, no podía abandonarse a esa sensación por muchas cosas:

En primer lugar, estaba en una misión. No cualquier misión, era una importante para el Clan, para su familia. Y su padre la había confiado a ella, por una vez en la vida le había dado totalmente su confianza. No podía simplemente no terminarla.

En segundo lugar, no entendía que le sucedía al Uzumaki. No habían hablado por semanas. Semanas completas y ahora aquí estaba, secuestrándola y alejándola de su deber. ¿Qué se creía?

—Naruto. —Hablo con calma, el chico no pareció escucharla. —Naruto, —levanto más la voz. El rubio giro un poco su rostro a ella y abrió sus ojos asombrado, como si hubiese olvidado que la llevaba a ella. Eso era más que el colmo. —¡Bájame!

Sin rechistar, el rubio la obedeció. La bajo al piso con suavidad y se alejó de ella, mientras su aspecto se normalizaba, dejando de ser dorado.

Se miraron con detenimiento ambos. Ahí estaban, en medio de la nada. Hinata no tenía idea de su ubicación y de que tanto se habían alejado del resto, claro que sería cuestión de minutos para que se orientara, pero mirar al rubio, ahí de pie, hizo que su raciocinio se cerrara por un momento. El rubio no daba razón de estar ahí. Estaba ausente y parecía atormentado. Era extraño notar, como su rostro se iba deformando lentamente en desesperación.

—Tenemos que volver. —Soltó de pronto la pelinegra. Primero, porque mirarlo por tanto tiempo lo único que le provocaba era tristeza y… en realidad solo tenía esa razón para querer alejarse de él. —Esta misión es importante Naruto. —Volvió a decir, ya que él no daba rastro de escucharla.

El rubio la miro con detenimiento. Era como si no la conociera, o como si las cosas que decía no tuvieran sentido. —Yo… —Hablo titubeante. Quiso llamarla por su nombre. Pero ahí estaba _eso_ otra vez. No podía. Sí, en verdad, no podía decir su nombre… No lo recordaba. Hizo un esfuerzo por sacarlo de su cabeza y nada, lo único que consiguió fue que el dolor perpetuo dentro de la misma regresara con mayor intensidad…

Ese dolor de cabeza iba a matarlo. Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que era un blando, que ni un simple dolor de cabeza resistía pero no, en serio, su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. No podía aguantarlo más.

Hinata quiso parecer imperturbable. Mostrarse seria y segura de lo que estaba diciendo. Pero cuando reparo en esa mueca de dolor y en como sus ojos se parecían atormentados, los sentimientos le ganaron. Aunque siguió con su plan. No se lo demostraría. Basta de juegos. Se limitó e esperar su respuesta, pero al ver que la situación solo empeoraba y que los gestos del rubio no eran nada fingidos, se preocupó demasiado.

Ya no importaban esas preguntas que brincaban en su cabeza: ¿Por qué había reaccionado así Naruto? ¿Dónde estaban? Los eventos recientes, Naruto atacando a la gente de Otsutsuki y huyendo llevándola con él, habían pasado a segundo término. El rubio se veía tan angustiado y esa mueca de dolor en su rostro... Ahora sus pensamientos eran dominados por una sola: ¿Qué le sucedía en ese momento? —Na… Naruto… —Lo llamo, su voz templaba al igual que su cuerpo.

En sus facciones, aparecieron los mismos síntomas de antes. Las marcas en sus mejillas acrecentadas, los colmillos maravillosamente destacados, sus pupilas alargadas y dilatadas. Esa aura roja rodeándolo una vez más...

—Naruto Kun... —Susurro de nuevo. —¿Te encuentras bien? Naruto...

El rubio respiraba agitado. —No puedo, no puedo, no puedo... —Cayo de rodillas sujetando fuertemente su cabeza con sus manos.

—Naruto Kun... —¿No podía qué? Hinata quiso correr a su encuentro e intentar calmarlo. —Naruto Kun, por favor... tranquilo... intenta respirar profundamente...

El rubio se concentró, quería enfocar la imagen de la pelinegra que tan tiernamente le hablaba frente a él, pero le resultaba casi imposible. —Hi... —balbuceo. —No puedo, yo... no... —En su interior Kurama trataba de controlar el chakra, pero eso era imposible, las emociones y el control del rubio estaban fuera de sí, lo que lógicamente repercutía en el también.

—Mocoso, esto es grave. Tienes que calmante. ¡Ahora! —Gritaba el zorro que habitaba dentro de él.

—A... yu... da... —Hinata tuvo que acercarse para entender lo que decía el rubio. —Por favor. —El chico estaba tan caliente que quemaba, eso ya lo había corroborado antes, cuando Naruto la tomo en brazos, pero ahora por una extraña razón sentía ese calor aún más. Sería que... ¡estaba aumentando!

¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo lo ayudaba? —Na... Naruto... yo no...

—¡Apágalo! —Una voz mucho más grave que la de Naruto le grito eso desde la garganta del rubio.

¿Cómo? La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Cómo lograría hacer algo así? De pronto un foco se prendió en su cabeza, y todo tuvo sentido. Sin pensárselo más activo su byakugan observo con detenimiento el sistema de circulación de chakra dentro de Naruto y preparo su puño suave para dar un golpe preciso y certero, logrando de este modo inhabilitar al Uzumaki.

El chico cayo de bruces contra el suelo totalmente inconsciente.

/

Sakura y Sai intentaban muy pobremente dar una explicación de los actos antagónicos de su compañero de equipo. Naruto se había visto totalmente desquiciado.

—Se ha llevado a Hinata Sama, debemos hacer algo cuanto antes. —Exigió Ko.

—Les pido que nos calmemos. En primer lugar, ellos no pueden estar muy lejos y por otro lado. ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos contra un Jinchuriki como Naruto? —Pregunto en tono calmado Sai.

Una vena comenzó a saltar en el rostro de Sakura, no era que contradijera lo que acababa de aseverar el chico pálido, pero no tenía porque decirlo a esas personas. —Estoy segura de que hay una explicación para esto. —Atino a decir ella. Al menos eso esperaba, que Naruto tuviera una buena razón para su gran estupidez.

/

¿Dónde se encontraba? La bruma del lugar, le impedía ver con claridad. Escucho pasos y giro bruscamente encontrándose a un chiquillo rubio que corría con un poco de rastro de lágrimas en los ojos.

El niño se sentó en un columpio… _su columpio_ … —Algún día yo... yo seré Hokage y todas esas personas que... que me detestan tendrán que respetarme y mirarme hacia arriba. —Decía entre gimoteos el pequeño niño. —Naruto trato de enfocar la vista para saber quién era, pero no lo consiguió.

Un pequeño altercado se escuchó de repente haciendo que el niño rubio dejara de gimotear para ponerse en estado de alerta, se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a localizar la fuente del sonido que había detectado. Naruto le siguió de cerca, había un ruidito similar a un llanto, que le parecía muy familiar.

Se encontraron de frente con un trio de abusadores que sobajaban a una pequeña niña que lloraba y les pedía que pararan. Naruto quiso hacer algo, estaba dispuesto a llegar ante ese trio para ponerlos en su lugar. ¿Cómo se atrevían a molestar a esa tierna y hermosa niña? Bueno, en realidad no sabía si era hermosa, no podía ver su rostro.

—¡Déjenla! —Antes de poder reaccionar el chiquillo rubio ya se había adelantado.

—¿Y tú quién eres idiota?

—Soy… —Naruto afino sus oídos para escuchar, pero el sonido se distorsiono impidiéndole escuchar el nombre del chiquillo. —El próximo Hokage. —el chico logro su cometido. Los abusadores dejaron en paz a la niña. Pero ahora había un pequeño problema… habían agarrado la bronca contra él. Auch, casi sintió el dolor de los golpes que recibía el pequeño rubio, y según parecía él no podía hacer nada. Vio completa la golpiza que sufrió el pequeño y como de la nada llegaba un tipo mayor…

El sujeto grito algo y el trio de maleantes salió pitando del lugar. Mientras el niño rubio quedaba inconsciente en el suelo.

La niña se vio jalada y llevada a la fuerza por ese tipo de atuendo oscuro.

—Espera… él me ayudo… —Pudo detectar un poco del brillo perla de los ojos de la niña. Quiso ir por ella y traerla de vuelta pero… El escenario cambio se vio envuelto en un lugar tétrico y oscuro, ahí se llevaba a cabo una batalla.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?...

—¡Nooo! —Miro a la distancia las siluetas de dos jóvenes. El chico había estado a punto de recibir un golpe fulminante, y ese grito agónico había sido de una chica. Todo pasó muy rápido, el joven volaba por los aires y de repente ¡boom!... había salido ileso y ahora sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos. Sintió la emoción del momento, se estaba volviendo extremadamente empático. Estaba feliz, ¿feliz de no haber muerto? Sentía una rara conexión ahí… no, no era rara. Era…

No pudo detallar mejor sus sentimientos. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en un escenario nuevo. Pero en Konoha otra vez. Ahí estaba ese chiquillo de nuevo, aunque un poco más ¿grande? lo reconocía por sus ropas y la forma libre de caminar, su cabello… su rostro no era visible aún. De pronto su corazón atontado empezó a galopar como el de un pobre enamorado. Vio como el niño corría detrás de una chica un poco más alta que él y como esta lo mandaba lejos de un golpe. Sintió como si el golpe escociera su brazo. Al niño no pareció importarle el desaire, se levantó deprisa y corrió detrás de la chica que ya estaba un tanto lejos.

Sintió un escalofrío y al girar la vista, pudo visualizar un panorama diferente. Rodeado de naturaleza, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo cansado, como si hubiera estado entrenando durante horas. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Se encontraba en unos baños públicos, y el agua termal, masajeaba su cuerpo.

—El lugar en donde piensan en ti, es aquel al que debes llamar hogar. —La voz de un hombre llamo su atención.

¿El lugar donde piensan en ti?

—Oiga… —Cuando levanto la voz, el nombre ya no estaba, ni el agua, ni el verde…

—Siento haber llegado tarde... ya todo está bien. —Su corazón martillaba de nuevo a una velocidad apremiante. Una muchacha yacía en el suelo y estaba a punto de ser ataca por tres hombres, cuando de la nada, un sujeto llego. Ella parecía preocupada. Y cómo si el chico supiera sus pensamientos, la tranquilizo. —No te preocupes... ¡soy bastante inútil, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que me has tenido que salvar en dos ocasiones!

No podía ver la cara de ese muchacho, pero podía sentir su emoción. Estaba feliz, de estar ahí, con ella, de salvarla… No deseaba que nada malo le ocurriera. Y, al ser consciente de ello, se conmovió… eso… ese era un sentimiento con el que se identificaba sin problemas. Él tampoco quería que algo le ocurriera a esa chica. Sentía que podía morir o matar a destajo con tal de que ella estuviera bien.

Sus puños se apretaron, al igual que su mandíbula.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No eres rival para él. —Los gritos de un desesperado joven lo sacaron de su penumbra.

—Lo sé… —La angustia del pobre diablo que estaba en el suelo lo invadió. El mismo quería tomar a esa mujer en sus brazos y alejarla cuanto antes de ahí. —Mi voluntad es estar aquí ahora. No hacía más que llorar y me rendía antes de intentarlo... Una y otra vez quise elegir el camino equivocado... pero tú,... has hecho que caminara siempre por el correcto. Te seguía en todo momento... Quería imitar tus pasos... hasta el día en que pudiera caminar a tu lado... hasta llegar adonde tú ibas. Tú me cambiaste. Tu sonrisa me salvó, ¡por eso no temo morir para protegerte! Porque yo... TE AMO.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y agitada a la vez. « El lugar en donde piensan en ti, es aquel al que debes llamar hogar.» _El lugar, en donde piensan en ti…_

La chica salió volando por los aires tantas veces que el ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta. El causante de todo era un hombre que le parecía bastante familiar. Ella choco contra el piso estrepitosamente una vez más y… la sangre empezó a correr por el suelo. Su sangre…

Quería gritar, quería ir a verla, necesitaba sacarla de ahí. Tenía que decir su nombre…

—Cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa… que hasta yo valgo algo. —Escuchar eso lo calmo… Esa voz, tenía ese efecto en él. Podía verlo ahora, esa niña, era la misma que había sido "salvada" por ese pequeño… Eran ellos, ambos, estaban hablando.

Él se veía triste y hasta cierto punto temeroso, pero las palabras de ella, su voz, tenían en él, el mismo efecto.

—Cometes errores... pero... a causa de esos errores... obtienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a ellos... Es por eso por lo que creo que eres realmente fuerte.

Paso saliva al escuchar eso y se sonrojo un poco. No tenía que ser adivino para saber que la chica en cuestión sentía algo importante por ese niño. Deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser, que él le correspondiera. Era una desesperación enorme, casi quería ir, y zangolotear al niño. Gritarle que le respondiera algo.

—Gracias. —Dijo el chico con entusiasmo. —Hace un momento me sentía extrañamente deprimido, ¡pero ahora me siento bien! —Levanto los brazos, como liberándose de un peso muerto.

—¡Di algo más! —Grito frustrado Naruto.

El niño se disponía a irse, giro sobre sus talones y miro a la niña de nuevo. Sonrió, un tanto nervioso, un tanto feliz. Predominaba la felicidad. —Siempre pensé que eras... —Naruto podía percibir los nervios de la niña, eran papables. Y él solo podía pensar; "¡Di algo bueno, esfuérzate!" —Una chica extraña, sombría y simplona… básicamente un bicho raro. —Termino de decir como si tal cosa. Naruto se dio de topes contra un árbol cercano. El aura de la niña era depresiva. Y él, odio al chico por decir esas cosas. —Pero… ¿te digo algo? la gente como tú… ¡me gusta mucho!

Naruto sonrió. Aunque con la ferviente idea de que esa respuesta, no era suficiente.

Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, esa dulce niña ya no estaba. Pero ese chico sí. Se veía triste. —Yo… —Estaba más que descolocado, una chica lo abrazaba y él no sabía cómo responder… Cuando la chica se alejó él dijo algo que calo con fuerza, en todos los presentes. —¡Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma!

¡Odio a la gente que se miente a sí misma!

Con eso en mente apareció en otro sitio.

—¡Todo es gracias a ti! —Ese chiquillo de nuevo. —Saltaba y abrazaba a la niña tierna. Aprecio con una sonrisa enorme la escena. Ella tenía las mejillas rojas, pero estaba feliz y orgullosa. ¿Qué había sucedido?

No lo sabía y no lo entendía, pero algo le decía que eso era lo correcto. Ellos dos juntos, así, felices, saltando. Era como una premonición, como si supiera, que ese chico, fue hecho especialmente a las medidas de esa bonita pelinegra. Se conmovió tanto, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, solo por un instante.

—¡Pase lo que pase, me vengare! —Una nueva situación. El niño estaba furioso y la chica parecía haber recibido una paliza.

—Ya me canse de esto. ¡Vámonos! —Ahora estaba en la academia, dentro de un aula y ese niño alejaba a esa pequeña de un grupo de acosadores.

Parecía un poco cómico de pensar, pero Naruto se sentía en una película. Veía las escenas de esos dos y notaba que prácticamente en todos los momentos cumbres de sus vidas habían estado juntos.

—Algún día serás una gran esposa. —¡La tuya imbécil! En serio quería ir a gritarle a ese mocoso, estaba saliéndose de sus casillas.

Pronto un cambio de entorno nuevamente.

—Mouryou vive gracias a los corazones de la gente mala. Si un segundo o tercer Mouryou aparece, alguien debe enfrentarlo. Ser una sacerdotisa es mi deber y mi poder debe pasar a la siguiente sacerdotisa.

Ahora el chico rubio, un tanto más grande, estaba a lado de una chica. Esta le hablaba con tranquilidad, aunque un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Me ayudaras con eso? —Lo miro expectante esperando su respuesta. Naruto se incomodó un poco. No entendía el sentido de la pregunta, pero si sabía que no era la misma chica de la mayoría de las escenas que pasaron ante sus ojos.

—¡Claro! ¡Cuando quieras! —Termino diciendo el muchacho con un guiño. Las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar lo vieron alarmados, pero ni el joven, ni él mismo entendieron la razón.

«No dejaré que lastimes a…»

«¡Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra, éste es mi camino ninja!»

«Yo… creí que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podría alcanzarte. »

«Te amo»

«Yo… cre… creo que te voy a extrañar.»

«¿Por qué lloras si tienes una casa tan grande? Yo no tengo a nadie, pero no lloro.»

«Ho… hola.» _Esa voz._

«Qui… quiero decir que, tal vez podríamos salir… juntos… a… ¿caminar?»

«¡Te esperaba! De veras.»

«Estere esperando tu regreso.» _Tu regreso…_

«Te ama con toda su alma.»

«Somos viejos amigos ¿no?»

Muchas frases empezaron a entrar y salir por sus oídos, hasta que llego a una atmosfera de neblina. —La vi en la guerra, cuando se tomaron de la mano frente a todos. —Eran un par de muchachos hablando. Podía reconocer al que estaba sentado en el árbol, era el mismo chiquillo… Y escuchar las palabras del chico pálido solo lo transportaron a un lugar nuevo.

Un lugar desolado y destruido. Sentía la tristeza, la desesperanza de la que estaba impregnado ese lugar. Y de pronto ahí estaban ellos… una vez más.

—¿Entiendes el significado de lo que ha dicho?... Que tu vida no es solo tuya. Tus palabras y creencias de que no permitirías la muerte de tus amigos... ¡No son mentira! —Ahora esa chica palmeaba el rostro del protagonista de la historia. Lo miraba con infinito amor y paciencia. —Es por causa de esas palabras por lo que _él_ quiso llegar tan lejos... No solo eres tú... Todo el mundo tiene esas palabras y sentimientos en sus corazones y así es como las vidas de todo el mundo están conectadas... Ese es el motivo por el que somos compañeros. Si todo el mundo renuncia a esas palabras y pensamientos... Entonces lo que hizo _él_ será inútil... ¡Esa sería la verdadera forma de matar a tus amigos! Ya no serían más tus compañeros... Esto es lo que pienso... Así que... Estemos juntos. Siempre yendo hacia delante y sin renunciar a nuestras propias palabras. Este también es mi Camino Ninja.

«Este también es mi camino ninja.»

«Estemos juntos.»

Sí, era como ver una película romántica, aunque sin romance. ¿Es que ese sujeto era estúpido? ¡No podía ver lo que tenía enfrente! Dios. Esa chica lo amaba. Lo que era peor, estaba seguro de que él, la amaba a ella. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Por todas las benditas imágenes que había visto. Lo sabía, lo sentía, estaba consciente de eso. Ese chico amaba a esa chica y en caso de que no ser así. Debería hacerlo. En serio iría ahí, lo golpearía y haría que la viera.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando el muchacho llevo su mano hasta alcanzar la de la chica que estaba posada en su mejilla. La tomo con suavidad y… —¡Gracias! —Esa simple palabra envolvía tantas cosas, abarcaba tantos sentimientos, mucho más allá de agradecimiento. Naruto trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. —Mi vida no es solo mía… —Naruto lo entendía en ese momento. ¡Claro que no lo era! Si ese chico había llegado hasta ahí era… —es gracias a que has estado a mi lado. ¡Vamos! —Naruto contemplo un poco más esa imagen que pasaba en cámara lenta ante sus ojos… ambos tomados de la mano… la energía que emanaban era aplastante. El chico parecía invencible. De hecho él mismo así se sentía…

Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Las imágenes empezaron a suceder de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez… pero no podía relacionarlo aún… hasta que…

Vio a ese chico de nuevo. Estaba librando una batalla y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, sujetaba con fuerza su pecho y agradecía a Dios… Naruto sabía porque él muchacho estaba agradeciendo… ese muchacho era él y agradecía que… Hinata estaba viva…

Hinata…

Esa chica era Hinata.

Pronto nuevas imágenes lucharon por tomar preferencia ante sus ojos, imágenes hermosas y conocidas para él. Ahora se veía claramente. Era él. A lado de Hinata, besándola y acariciando su silueta. Ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras murmuraba cosas dulces para él. Y lo mejor de todo era que él… le correspondía. Sonrió feliz. Extasiado. Podía vivir así para siempre. Eso era lo que quería. La quería a ella para toda la vida, su compañía, su dulzura, su amor, su esperanza, su paciencia.

Pronto escucho las palabras tristes de Hinata: «Yo… creí que si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podría alcanzarte. » Naruto hizo un recuento de todo lo que había visto. ¡Era tan idiota!

No, no era idiota, era un completo bruto. Más que bruto, más que idiota… Ella siempre había estado ahí velando por su bienestar, de eso estaba consiente. Y aunque también estaba seguro de haber velado por el bienestar de ella, sabía que estaba categóricamente corto de haber correspondido las actitudes de la Hyuuga.

Miro ahora con tristeza, el anhelo en la mirada de la pelinegra. Sus ojos se empañaron. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto cuanto antes.

Pero… esa imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, la voz de Hinata se escuchaba muy lejana anqué pronto apareció en su campo de visión una vez más. Estaba bellísima con su traje de misión que se ajustaba perfecto a su figura. Era tan hermosa… se sintió babear, se sintió famélico, se sintió necesitado de recorrerla y de sentirla… pero algo estaba mal. Esa tristeza. La tristeza que guardaban sus ojos en la imagen anterior no era nada con la que desbordaban ahora esas perlitas hermosas…

Siguio la mirada de Hinata y pego un brinco. Ese… no podía ser él. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Hyuuga. ¿Ahora te parece un buen momento para que Naruto te diga que estamos juntos?

¡Que!

Vio como Hinata se alejaba con Shino y Kiba. Y como su otro yo se quedaba ahí, estático, imperturbable, como si no viera a Hinata. Pronto la rubia hablo de nuevo y él se perdió en la mirada de ¿Shion?

Naruto se sintió enfermo, tenía verdaderas ganas de vomitar. Eso era una pesadilla. —¡Hinata! —Grito y quiso acercarse al par de rubios más no lograba nada. Tenía que arreglarlo. Tenía que encontrar una solución a ese disparate.

—¡Hinata! —Volvio a gritar con tantas fuerzas que su garganta se desgarro. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, eso no era posible. No tenía lógica. ¿Por qué demonios…? ¿Cómo había pasado…?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió. ¡Tenía que despertar! Volvió a cerrarlos y abrirlos y no sucedía nada. Las imágenes empeoraban cada vez más. El besando a Shion, el siguiendo a Shion, el acariciando a Shion… ¡No entendía nada!

Quería llorar, gritar, destruir, blasfemar, morir…

Esa era una broma muy cruel. Si Sasuke había vuelto y lo había metido en un genjutsu lo lamentaría.

Cerros sus ojos una vez más. Tenía que concentrarse. —¡Kurama! ¿Dónde mierdas estas? —Necesitaba que él le pasaba un poco de chakra, solo lo suficiente para salir de esa técnica ilusoria.

No podía, Dios… Cerró sus ojos una vez más ante un nuevo beso de Shion. —¡Hinata! —Grito de nuevo a todo pulmón y abrió sus ojos.

—¡Naruto! —Escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Giro su rostro con un poco de miedo, no estaba seguro si ya había despertado o no… y de pronto ahí estaba ella… su respiración se hizo pesada y difícil. No, no, no, tenía que despertar.

Cuando vio el rostro femenino que lo llamaba cerró los ojos nuevamente. —¡Hinata! —Ya no era un grito, era un sollozo…

—¿Por qué llamas a la Hyuuga? ¡Aquí estoy yo amor mío!

Al parecer no había sido un sueño, ni un genjutsu… todo era real.

/


	15. ¿CÓMO REPARAR PLATOS ROTOS?

**¿CÓMO REPARAR PLATOS ROTOS?**

—¡Hinata Sama se acerca! —El grupo había empezado el rastreo de Hinata. Con Ko de su lado, el hecho de localizarlos no tendría ni un gramo de dificultad.

Cuando miraron a la Hyuuga los rostros de asombro no se hicieron esperar. ¿Eso que cargaba era Naruto? Corrieron hasta tenerla a ella enfrente, se veía cansada. Obvio cargar a esa bestia debía ser complicado, tomando en cuenta que era considerablemente más alto y más corpulento que ella.

—Hinata ¿Qué le sucedió a Naruto?

La pelinegra vio con temor a Sakura, —No lo sé. —Respondió. Lo que era completamente verdad. No tenía la más remota idea de lo que le sucedía. —Su chakra se descontrolo y Kurama di... dijo que lo apagara… yo solo… no supe que hacer… cerré su flujo de chakra y el quedo inconsciente.

Era evidente para los Otsutsuki que el rubio había tenido problemas para controlar su energía, tal vez, al ser un Jinchuriki era común sufrir episodios de ese tipo. En cambio Sai, Sakura e incluso Ko, sabían que eso no era normal.

—Fea… —Murmiro Sai. —Ino descubrió algo…

Sakura recapitulo en ese instante. En efecto Ino había intentado con mucha intensidad decirle algo importante. Miro a Sai, esperando que su réplica muda lo hiciera guardar silencio hasta que los Otsutsuki, estuvieran en la Aldea.

—Lo mejor será volver cuanto antes. Tenemos que llevar a Naruto así como esta. —Sentencio la peli-rosa. —Sai, Hinata y Ko asintieron, Toneri y sus subordinados guardaron silencio. Ellos no tenían que ver en el asunto a pesar de que habían sido violentados por el rubio.

Al cruzar las puertas de Konoha la multitud se fue aglomerando alrededor de ellos. Naruto inconsciente era en definitiva una imagen que asustaba a todos. Él era su héroe, el chico que los había salvado y si estaba inconsciente, eso solo quería decir que se había enfrentado con alguien sumamente poderoso. Los guardias de la entrada los recibieron y en cuestión de segundos un par de AMBUS aparecieron para llevarse a Naruto. Sakura y Sai se dirigieron a la torre Hokage para entregar su reporte y Hinata a pesar de su angustia por el rubio tuvo que encaminarse en dirección al complejo familiar en compañía de los visitantes y de su cuidador.

/

—¿Y bien? —Kakashi parecía calmo. Su mirada serena y su expresión despreocupada se los decía.

—La misión salió bien librada, llegamos a la Aldea de la Luna sin dificultades y nuestra estadía en ese sitio fue pacífica.

El Hokage asintió, Y espero a que sus ex alumnos soltaran el "pero"…

—En el regreso Naruto sufrió un desequilibrio anímico. —Continuo la peli-rosa, mientras Sai se mantenía serio. —Gracias a eso su chakra se desestabilizo, ataco a Toneri Otsutsuki y… desapareció con Hinata.

Al menos los ojos del Hatake se agrandaron un poco al escuchar esa afirmación.

Sakura medito un poco antes de proseguir, tal vez esto debería decirlo Hinata, pero la Hyuuga estaba ocupada con su Clan. —Ella regreso con él inconsciente varias horas después, nos dijo que Kurama le había pedido que lo… —Miro a Sai, confirmando lo que ambos habían oído. —Apagara…

El Hokage sopeso la información que le brindaban. Naruto con un desequilibrio. ¿Qué lo habría provocado? La respuesta era fácil, evidentemente Hinata, pues fue con ella que se escapó… Pero tenía que ir más a fondo aún, pues esa idea no tenía ningún fundamento.

/

Ino aún no hablaba con nadie respecto a sus descubrimientos. Aunque había estado muy pendiente de lo que hacía Shion y cuando la noticia del regreso del equipo siete corrió por la Aldea, fue en busca de ellos para que de una vez se aclarara lo que sucedía con Naruto. Solo no contaba con que el rubio llegaría perdido en su inconsciencia y con que Sakura y Sai estarían hasta el borde de estrés. Bueno en realidad solo Sakura lo aparentaba. Sai se veía como siempre, incluso le sonrió, bueno fue una sonrisa falsa, a esas alturas ya las sabía identificar...

Los espero a fuera de la oficina del Sexto. Cuando salieron, no perdió tiempo. —¿Qué sucedió con Naruto…?

La peli-rosa se pasó una mano por la frente… —¿Sigue inconsciente? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pues ciertamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le había ocurrido.

Juntos caminaron al hospital, para ese momento, los análisis pertinentes al rubio ya se debían haber hecho.

Al llegar, Sakura con toda la soltura que la caracterizaba, leyó el expediente que le extendían de su compañero de equipo. —No hubo nada que indicara problemas con su chakra. Todo parece andar bien en su sistema. —Leyó más para sí que para el par que la acompañaba.

—Frente… —Susurro la Yamanaka, —creo que es un asunto psicológico.

Sakura la miro con atención. ¡Cierto! Tenía una conversación pendiente con Ino, pero lo que le sucedía a Naruto la había sobrepasado, estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Poco antes de que salieran de misión. —Empezó a explicar Ino en susurros, agachando un poco la mirada e inconscientemente refugiándose detrás de la espalda de su novio. —Yo… —Era un poco vergonzoso, por no decir desleal aceptar que había entrado a la mente del rubio mientras él se encontraba distraído. Era en realidad un ataque directo a su compañero, pero no había manera de maquillar lo que había pasado. —Naruto estaba con la peli-teñida esa… yo estaba muy molesta por cómo se comportaban y…

—¿Y…?

—¡Entre a la mente de Naruto! —De nada sirvió que dijera todo entre susurros ya que termino gritando su fechoría, diferentes personas que se encontraban al rededor la miraron con duda.

Sakura la tomo del brazo y la alejo del ojo público. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Justo eso. Utilice el jut… de … cuerpo… y …ente —Sus voz bajo tanto que Sakura apenas entendió algunas palabras.

—¡Deja eso ya! Y habla bien.

—Uso el jutsu de cambio de cuerpo y mente con él. —Dijo Sai pausada y sosegadamente. La cara de Sakura se transformó un poco en incredulidad.

—Yo solo… quería darle una lección a esa bruja. ¡No sabes lo mal que trato a Hinata! —Se justificó la Yamanaka, consciente de que eso no tenía ninguna justificación.

Al escucharla, Sakura sonrió, ella hubiera querido hacer algo como eso también. No le agradaba nada mirar a Naruto con esa chica. Sin embargo, aún esperaba saber la historia completa, en ese momento la ética profesional shinobi debía dejarse de lado.

—Esa chica le da a beber algo, un tipo de narcótico tal vez, no estoy segura. Mientras estaba en su cuerpo yo lo bebí y sentí que…

Sakura sacudió un poco a la rubia para que continuara con su relato.

—Vi a Shion muy hermosa… —Susurro, completamente roja y con mucho hastió. Pero, es que la había visto mucho más hermosa que a ella misma. ¡Eso era inconcebible!

La Haruno entrecerró los ojos en dirección de su amiga. Eso era… Lo más ridículo que había escuchado alguna vez. Casi quiso soltar una carcajada. Ino aceptando que alguien era más bella… Sí, claro…

—Se lo que piensas. ¡Pero te juro que eso sentí Frente!, no solo eso… Naruto no estaba dentro de su mente.

—¿Eh? —Era un hecho, Ino se estaba volviendo loca. Eso tildaba en lo estúpido… ¿Qué se supone que estaba diciendo Ino? —Dices que le ha dado algo así como… ¿una poción mágica?— ¿En serio estaba diciendo eso?

—¡Frentona! —Ino se desesperó ante el escepticismo que mostraba la peli-rosa. —Te lo digo porque lo sentí. Yo estaba ahí, vi al zorro y estaba preocupado por Naruto, me dijo que esa chica… —Bajo su voz mirando a todos lados para continuar. —Shion le hace daño.

—Ok… —Respondió la medic-ninja. —¿Conseguiste una prueba de la cosa esa que dices?

La rubia negó. —La estuve observando todo este tiempo, pero no vi el mentado líquido ese ni nada. No sé dónde lo tenga escondido, pero sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad.

—¿Y porque no lo hablaste con Kakashi Sensei? —Todos esos datos no le servían. Naruto estaba inconsciente, no podían acusar de nada a un invitado del calibre de Shion y sin rastro del líquido en su sistema, no había mucho para hacer.

—Esperaba tener pruebas. —Explicó Ino, pensando justo lo mismo que Sakura. —Incluso me analice a mí misma, pero no hay rastro de algo mal en mi organismo tampoco. Y supongo que al haber bebido eso solo una vez, no resulte tan afectada. Pero… Frente, tú has estado con Naruto todo este tiempo. ¿No viste algo raro?

Claro que había notado algo raro. Naruto no parecía querer estar con esa chica por su voluntad al principio y de un momento a otro cambio de parecer y… ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo, ella siempre le ofrecía té al rubio. ¿Sería ese el brebaje del que hablaba la Yamanaka?

—Tenemos que hablarlo con el sexto. —Dedujo Ino, a pesar de que no quería aceptar frente a el Hokage la falta de profesionalismo que había tenido para con su compañero. Sakura asintió y ambas caminaron en dirección a Kakashi nuevamente.

Sai que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio. Las detuvo. —Creo tener una mejor idea…

/

La desdeñosa y desagradable manera en la que había pronunciado el apellido de Hinata, y ese escalofrío mezclado con frustración cuando lo llamo « _amor… su amor»_. Respiro profundamente. Ya lo había entendido, ya había quedado más que claro. Eso había sido cierto. Pero aun no entendía por qué. No se lo explicaba. No tenía sentido. Hasta hace unos meses el nombre de Shion no le pasaba por la cabeza, incluso cuando la vio en el País de los Demonios su rostro no le dijo nada. El no sentía nada por esa chica.

Las manos de la rubia recorriendo su torso lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Se apartó de ella levantándose de la cama, como si el tacto lo hubiera quemado. Su cara de pánico advirtió a Shion de que algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —Hablo con fingida calma. —¿Necesitas que llame a la doctora Katoo?

Naruto se obligó a calmarse. Apenas notaba que estaba en un hospital, y eso solamente porque Shion había mencionado a Shizune, no estaba seguro de querer verla a ella o… a nadie, necesitaba ver a Hinata, solo a ella, sentía como si su pecho ardiera de desesperación. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con su vida estos últimos días. —Yo… ¿puedes dejarme solo?

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Shion entre cerrando los ojos y disfrazando su desconcierto tras una voz muy dulce. Naruto se había ido varias semanas, pero no era posible que la pócima con la que lo estaba manipulando hubiera dejado de funcionar, prácticamente ya había agotado todo el contenido en él.

—Necesito estar… solo. —Naruto hablo medianamente firme.

—Pero amor, ¡Yo te extrañe tanto! ¿No me extrañaste tú a mí? —Giro en su asiento y tomo algo de una mesita a lado de la cama. —¡Mira! Traje té, toma un poco te va a hacer sentir mejor...

Naruto tenía toda la intención de negarse a tomarlo. No quería té, ni siquiera estaba de humor para el ramen. Con eso decía todo. Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Había lastimado a Hinata, y eso simplemente le parecía... ¡lo más horrible que podría hacer en toda la vida! No tenía la más remota idea de lo que haría para solucionar las cosas. Pero antes de que dijera «NO» Shion ya estaba prácticamente encima de él, intentando sambutirle el mentado té.

—¡No! —La rubia termino arrojada a una silla, mirando al rubio con miedo.

—¿Na… Naruto…? —El chico que aparecía ahora frente a ella era idéntico a su rubio, pero en definitiva no era su rubio. Los ojos rojos y los colmillos fueron la principal señal de en ese juego, el balón ya no estaba en su cancha.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tomar eso! —Le había gritado Kurama, antes de su irrupción en la escena. No iba a permitir que esa mocosa lunática siguiera haciendo de las suyas en ese ingrato que tenía como contenedor. Aunque no tenía mucha idea de lo que esa mocosa le hacía, pero si sabía que la humana Yamanaka había parecido algo descolocada después de beber el té que estaba destinado al rubio. Así que ahora, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era protegerlo de lo que sea que esa mujer le diera. ¡Si alguien podía joder y molestar a Naruto, ese era el!... incluso, podía permitir que lo hiciera el Uchiha de vez en cuando. Pero no más.

De un momento a otro sus ojos regresaron a ser azules. El Uzumaki, quedo igual o más descolocado que la rubia.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Shizune entró a prisa. —¡Naruto!

La pelinegra había aparecido por la fuerza que percibió dentro de la habitación. Parecía que el chakra de Naruto estaba descontrolándose de nuevo. Cuando puso su atención en él vio su cara espantada y la de Shion un tanto más descompuesta aún, aunque no sabía si era por Naruto que sentía miedo… se veía asuntada por algo más y algo furiosa. Al menos la noticia buena, era que el rubio había despertado.

—¿Y bien? —Hablo Shizune de nuevo, ya que no había obtenido replica de ninguno de los dos.

—Naruto acaba de despertar. —Dijo Shion, con fingida alegría. —Yo solo le ofrecía un poco de té. Supuse que tendría sed. —Agrego con la voz apagada, escondiendo concienzudamente su semblante de la pelinegra.

Shizune asintió pensativa y dirigió su vista al rubio. —¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?

—Yo… —Naruto carraspeo, su garganta estaba seca e irritada por los alaridos que había estado lanzando y suponía también que por el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente. Sentía la garganta seca. —No… no lo sé… —Su voz salió rasposa y cansada.

Shizune se acercó a él y le palpo la frente. —La temperatura ha disminuido. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

El rubio asintió a penas.

Shion se adelantó de un brinco, —lo tengo aquí ya. —Adelanto la taza a Shizune.

—Disculpe Shion Sama, debemos empezar con agua natural.

—De acuerdo. —Consensuó, como si de verdad Shizune esperara que ella aprobara lo que acababa de decir.

Sirvió un vaso y lo tendió a Naruto para que lo tomara, este lo agarro con algo de tranquilidad. No quería estar ahí con nadie, pero al menos agradecía el hecho de no estar solo con Shion.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo mientras cerraba los ojos y cavilo un tanto el cuestionamiento de Shizune. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría en aquella habitación…?¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En dónde?

—Estabas en una misión. —Gruño Kurama. —Acompañaste a la mocosa Hyuuga a la aldea oculta de la Luna.

—¿Tu sabes qué ocurrió? —Pregunto el rubio, algo descolocado, aunque era evidente que Kurama tenía que saberlo.

—Atacaste al grupo de los Otsutsuki, después escapaste con la mocosa. Ella te deshabilito de un golpe juken. Y ahora estamos aquí.

Naruto arrugo el gesto. ¿Los Otsutsuki? ¿La Luna? ¿Hinata? ¿Una misión? No recordaba nada de eso… de hecho le costaba concentrarse en su último recuerdo. Tenía plasmadas en su mente las imágenes de su… aún no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido un sueño, pero esas imágenes aun rondaban en su cabeza, se sentía tan estúpido por haber pasado por alto todos esos eventos que marcaron su vida. ¡Era extrañísimo! Si tenía que ser sincero. Nunca paso por su mente sentir "cosas" por Hinata, al menos no en el pasado. Claro que recientemente, había tenido con ella encuentros un tanto… diferentes. Aunque ahora lo veía como si todo hubiera estado encaminado a lo mismo. Sentía que las cosas siempre debieron haber sido así… y con las últimas imágenes de Hinata… decepcionada… Solo podía concentrarse en... no soltarse a llorar.

En serio, tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar. Ni siquiera de niño lloraba… bueno no tanto, pero en ese momento, con los ojos de Hinata en su mente, consiente, aunque no seguro de lo que hizo con Shion, evitar que su rostro se cubriera de lagrimas era una tarea muy ardua. La rabia, el miedo… el desconocimiento… Por más que lo intentaba no lograba ubicar en una línea del tiempo o mínimo en un plano real las escenas en donde se miraba con Shion. ¡No tenían sentido!

/

—Hinata… —Hablo el Hatake.

—Hokage Sama. —Levanto un poco el rostro la pelinegra en su dirección.

—Sé que estas ocupada con todos los preparativos que conlleva la unión de los Hyuuga y los Otsutsuki, pero te he llamado porque necesito aclarar el problema que sucedió en su viaje cuanto antes.

Hinata asintió.

—Sakura y Sai me comentaron del incidente que desato Naruto en pleno recorrido de vuelta. Antes de tomar medidas contra su comportamiento, quisiera saber si los invitados de tu padre o Hiashi San mismo, esperan alguna amonestación en especial.

—¿Qué? —No se le había pasado por la cabeza que las acciones de Naruto pudieran tener consecuencias, aunque ahora se acusaba de tonta por no pensarlo así.

Kakashi casi sonrió ante el asombro de la pelinegra. —Entiendo. —Hinata no sabía de qué hablaba, ¿que se supone que él había entendido? —Habla con tu padre y dile que necesito una audiencia, de preferencia hoy. ¿Él está enterado de lo sucedido?

Hinata negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—Háblalo con tu padre. —Dijo el Hokage finalizando la conversacion.

/

Por la noche de ese mismo día, Naruto se encontraba mucho mejor, al menos físicamente. Ya no había habido fluctuaciones de chakra, pero según le había comentado la vieja Tsunade, aun no podía salir de ahí, tenían que mantenerlo en observación. Lo único bueno de todo eso, fue saber que Shion y… en realidad casi nadie podía pasar a su habitación. Lo que era bueno claro, por un lado lo era, pero también era asombrosamente malo.

Considero entrar en modo sabio para… solo quería sentirla. Pero en cuanto la energía natural empezó a correr por los alrededores recibió un fuerte golpe de su amiga peli-rosa. Parecía que no podía hacer eso tampoco.

—¡Auch… Sakura Chan! —Chillo. La Haruno no le respondió. Solo se sentó en una silla cercana a su cama.

Después de algunos minutos, el rubio no pudo soportar más. Si no podía ponerse en modo sabio, si no podía hacer que Kurama le dijera todo lo que había pasado, si no podía salir de ahí, su única ventana al exterior era esa chica de cabellos rosa.

—Sakura Chan…

La peli-rosa no lo miro, se encontraba un poco ausente pensando en el plan que había armado más temprano con Ino y Sai, aún así lo miro en cuanto escucho su voz.

Aclaro su voz por enésima vez en el día. Debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir. Se concentró, su último recuerdo en concreto, el último del que estaba consiente haber vivido, era… tal vez en el regreso del País de los Demonios… no, incluso eso estaba muy borroso en su mente. —¿Cuándo regresamos del País de los Demonios? —Soltó al fin su primera cuestión. —De hecho la consideraba lógica. Shion era de este lugar, habían ido por ella y antes de hacerlo había estado con Hinata, hasta ahí todo había marchado perfectamente bien. Entonces en el periodo de esa misión a la fecha, había tenido… lo que sea que tuvo son Shion.

Sakura no tenía la mente fresca. —Más de mes y medio supongo. —En su rostro aún se podía observar la mueca que reflejaba sus intentos por recordar.

¿Más de un mes y medio?

—Yo… Sakura… Sakura Chan… —No estaba seguro de decir aquello, incluso reconocía que más que temor, y ansiedad, sentía cierta vergüenza en ese momento por querer hablar de esas cosas con su amor de la infancia. Por su mente paso esa imagen de su "sueño" en el que una chica lo golpea, definitivamente esa era Sakura. —Yo… tú… ¿tú sabes…? Shion… ¿Es… estoy yo… sa… saliendo co…con ella?

En ese momento la peli-rosa, pensó que podía poner a prueba las conjeturas de su amiga rubia. Naruto no sabía si estaba "saliendo" con Shion, ¿Pero que quería decir eso? ¿No lo recordaba o no sabía si "salían" como novios? —¿Qué quieres decir? —Su tono seco y un poco tosco, aunque común, aún parecía molesto.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y recapitulo un poco lo vivido en ese extraño sueño. —Yo… creo que… mientras estuve inconsciente vi cosas en mi cabeza. En ellas yo… —Decir eso era tan duro. —Esta… taba con… ella. —Guardo silencio una vez más, Sakura se disponía a responder cuando el hablo de nuevo. —Y cuando desperté… ¡estaba aquí!... me hablaba como… como si estuviéramos "juntos" —su voz se agudizo al decir la ultima palabra, decirla había sido infinitamente complicado.

A esas alturas las palabras "estar" y "juntos", casi sonaban en la cabeza del rubio como insultos, como piedras que luchaban por salir de su garganta, como si su mente y si cuerpo no aceptaran, el simple hecho de decirlas porque se referían a esa chica. A Shion…

Cuando la Haruno vio la angustia en los ojos de su amigo, tuvo la certeza de que lo que Ino había dicho era absolutamente real, y también estuvo segura, de que Naruto ya no estaba bajo la influencia de esa sustancia. Su semblante derrotado, apagado, triste, desolado… No reflejaba ni una gota de aplomo. Estaba preocupado y más que afligido, flagelado. Cómo si hubiera recibido una golpiza, y aunque los golpes no eran visibles físicamente, parecía que habían fracturado completamente su alma. Eso sí que no lo entendió. ¿Tan malo era saberse novio de Shion?

—Hi... Hinata… —Decir su nombre, fue horriblemente doloroso, no podía hacerlo sin ver en su mente sus ojitos perla hermosos y heridos. —Ella… ¿me vio con Shion? —Aunque sonaba como pregunta, Sakura estuvo consciente de que responderla no era necesario.

En ese momento entendió ese mar de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos azules. Era por Hinata… Levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió al hombro del rubio apretándolo de manera cariñosa, intentando de una manera muy pobre, consolarlo, la mirada del rubio no cambio, ninguna de sus expresiones lo hizo.

Había arruinado lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida sin ni siquiera saber que había sucedido. Jamás se había sentido más solo en toda su existencia.

Sakura no supo porque… solo supo que cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, estaba ocasionando grandes problemas. —Escuche de Kiba, que ella se comprometerá con Toneri Otsutsuki al amanecer.

La mirada de Naruto por fin cambio. Paso de la desdicha a la furia, pasando por el vacío y la desesperación.

En ese momento la aurora roja de chakra volvió a rodearlo. Pero esta vez fue diferente, pues él lo había hecho talmente a conciencia. Desapareció de la habitación antes de que Sakura pudiera hacer nada.

/


	16. DECLARANDO… DESCUBRIENDO… EXPLOTANDO…

**DECLARANDO… DESCUBRIENDO… EXPLOTANDO…**

"Compromiso"

Todas las alertas habidas y por haber en su sistema se activaron.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, necesita alejarse, sentía como con una rapidez extraordinaria todo en su vida dejaba de tener sentido… Un tornado de sentimientos invadía su cabeza; rabia, miedo… ¡Dios! El aire ya no circulaba de manera funcional, sus pulmones… no podía aspirar profundamente… necesitaba… necesitaba… oxígeno y…

—Pensar las cosas con la mente fría. —Sugirió con voz grave y gutural Kurama, que observaba todo sin saber qué hacer. El chico estaba fuera de sí.

Naruto ni siquiera le prestó atención. ¿Enfriar su mente? ¡Sí, claro! El kyubi sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo que era imposible… él nunca, nunca en la vida, había pensado las cosas con calma. Eso era prácticamente antinatural para él.

No tenía idea de quién era el famoso Toneri Otsutsuki, aunque realmente no era imperativo saber quién rayos era ese sujeto. Lo trascendental de las palabras de Sakura era solo y únicamente que Hinata y él, quien quiera que fuera, se comprometerían. ¡Hinata se iba a comprometer con alguien que no era él! y aunque hasta ese momento, no le había pasado por la mente el hecho de quererse comprometer con ella, el asunto era que… ¡no podía ser de otro modo! No podía existir un mundo en el que fuera posible o si quiera imaginable el hecho de que ella estuviera con alguien más. Lo sabía ahora, quería estar ella. A partir de ¡Ya! Si fuera posible, quería pasar todos y cada uno de sus días con ella, y solo con ella.

Necesitaba concentrarse… concentrarse… ¡Era imposible!

Las horas pasaron tan rápido que cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a asomar Naruto cayó en cuenta de su enorme error. Había tenido toda la maldita noche para aclararse, para pensar, para investigar, para… pudo haber hecho mil cosas en ese tiempo y simplemente no hizo ni una sola de ellas, para empezar, seguía, igual o más alterado que al principio.

El zorro le había gritado un par de cosas durante su intento de catarsis, pero no les encontraba el sentido en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que si no actuaba ¡Ya!, se podía ir al demonio en ese mismo instante.

Así que… ¡Sí! Eso era, esa era su solución.

Corrió. Corrió todo lo que le dieron sus pies una vez más pero en esta ocasión de regreso. Nunca sintió que su vida dependiera tanto de sus acciones, como en ese instante. Todo se resumía en que si no llegaba a tiempo… Ni siquiera quería pensar que pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo.

/

El complejo Hyuuga era un hervidero de personas, todos se movían de arriba para abajo en perfecta sincronía a pesar de lo temprano que era.

Hinata había madrugado como era su costumbre, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Había una ligera parte de su ser que se encontraba feliz y satisfecha pues por fin se podría cerrar ese círculo de odio que había existido por muchas generaciones aunque por otro lado, el pesar la invadía, era obvio que llegar a eso no sería gratuito. Tenía que haber sacrificios…

Termino de arreglarse, era un día muy importante por lo que traía puesto un Kimono sumamente elegante y su cabello recogido en un peinado muy apropiado y serio. Toco y abrió al tiempo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana para ofrecerle su ayuda, la menor le dirigió una mirada acongojada estaba un poco revuelta con sus ropas. Hanabi, a pesar de su rudeza y valentía seguía siendo su hermanita, siempre sería de ese modo.

—One Sama… —La voz de Hanabi salió un poco estrangulada, los eventos de ese día la tenían sensible.

—Te ayudo… —Dijo Hinata, maternalmente, acercándose a ella y tomando la batuta para dirigir su peinado. La menor se dejó hacer, el hecho de tener a su hermana unas horas antes del evento, era un consuelo.

/

Cuando llegaron al magno salón en el que se realizaría la ceremonia, Hanabi instintivamente tomo la mano de su hermana, su padre no tardó en llegar a su lado. En cuento el patriarca apareció, las puertas que los separaban del acto que estaba por celebrarse, se abrieron.

Todo el Clan Hyuuga estaba ahí, tanto la rama principal, como la secundaría, al igual que Toneri Otsutsuki con sus dos subordinados. Con sus atuendos en su totalidad solemnes. El líder del Clan entro a la habitación e inmediatamente las reverencias se hicieron presentes. Hiashi camino a paso apacible y firme, sus hijas caminaban justo con la misma gracia detrás de él.

Cuando tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Hinata y Hanabi una a cada lado de su padre. El resto del Clan e incluso los invitados que aún estaban inclinados, regresaron a sus posiciones.

La boca del líder Hyuuga se abrió apenas para decir algunas palabras de bienvenida, cuando todo en el salón se volvió caos.

Estruendos y choque de metales, indicativos obvios de un enfrentamiento los pusieron en alerta máxima.

Era asombroso ver como cientos de ojos portadores del byakugan se activaban prácticamente a la vez, listos para la batalla, hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

Cuando el causante de la enrome algarabía se paró a mitad del salón con un aura dorada, todos se quedaron estupefactos. Naruto parecía agitado y aún la posición de pelea se notaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando su mirada azulina se detuvo en el trío que se encontraba en la cabecera del salón bajo la guardia.

Hinata dejó de respirar… ¿Qué hacía Naruto ahí? Parecía tener tanto miedo que por un momento su transformación en modo chakra del nueve colas paso completamente desapercibido. Su mirada más que retadora… era… suplicante.

—Uzumaki…

—Naruto-Kun…

—El Junchuriki…

Naruto escucho como casi al unísono, todos mencionaban con sorpresa el hecho de verlo parado frente a ellos, sin embargo, no podía detenerse a pensar en ello, ubico rápidamente con la mirada a Hiashi Hyuuga.

—¡Señor! —Grito mientras hacía una reverencia exageradamente respetuosa al líder del clan y regresaba a su apariencia normal. —Hiashi Sama… por favor… ¡Yo deseo casarme con su hija! —Aunque sus palabras eran atropelladas, un tanto torpes y nerviosas no carecían de fuerza y valor. Todos notaron que el chico estaba hablando definitivamente en serio.

—Uzumaki San… —A pesar del impacto enrome que resulto escucharle implorar la mano de su hija, Hiashi no dejo que su rostro mostrara ninguna emoción, se dirigió serio al chico rubio. —Está interrumpiendo una ceremonia de suma importancia. Es necesario que se retire en este momento.

—Por favor… por favor… Hiashi Sama…

El aludido dirigió su mirada discretamente a su hija mayor. Su cara estaba completamente descompuesta, ella jamás había podido esconder sus emociones y menos cuando ese muchacho se veía involucrado, sin embargo desde hace algunos días veía infinito dolor en su mirada, sin contar que había escuchado los rumores respecto a los amoríos del Uzumaki y la Sacerdotisa del País de los Demonios. Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente. —Uzumaki, eso es algo que eventualmente tal vez hablemos, en este momento ha interrumpido un evento de suma importancia para nuestro Clan y para la Aldea misma, será mejor que se retire y espere en la oficina del Hokage, en donde me reuniré más tarde, para aclarar los términos de sus ahora, numerosas participaciones en contra de nuestras prácticas y alianzas. —Sin decir más hizo un ademan al resto de la sala y todos se retiraron en silencio.

Naruto no podía ver desde su posición como uno a uno se iban retirando, pero si sintió cuando la sala quedo vacía e incluso que Hinata ya no se encontraba ahí. Permaneció un rato más en esa posición, con su frente pegada al suelo frio. Tal vez había pecado de impetuoso, la reflexión nunca fue lo suyo, pero en ese momento se sentía tan desesperado… sonrió después de todo y soltó una risita feliz. Los había interrumpido. ¡La ceremonia no se realizó! Sin pensárselo mucho, se atribuyó ese hecho como un triunfo.

Se incorporó de un salto, lleno de energía una vez más y corrió al despacho de Kakashi, lo hecho… hecho estaba. Ahora solo tenía que enfocarse en lograr su menta, armar bien sus argumentos y convencer al pilar de los Hyuugas. Tenía que conseguirlo.

/

Ya habían pasado tres horas de la aparición de Naruto en el salón ceremonial, pero era la hora en que no lograba menguar un poco esa aceleración cardiaca en su pecho.

Ella no adolecía de soberbia, mucho menos de vanidad… era solo que… Estaba segura de que Naruto no había ido a pedir la mano de Hanabi ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

¡Cierto!

Era obvio que no era por Hanabi, y que ella supiera su papá no tenía más hijas entonces si sus cuentas no le fallaban la única posible candidata de la petición era… ella…

Sonrió. Casi por un minuto entero sonrió llena de alegría, de pronto la realidad la golpeo sin ningún tipo de piedad… ¿Y Shion?

/

—¡Naruto! —La voz, mandona y enojada de Tsunade no lo hizo bajar de su nube, de su triunfo. Aunque pequeño, pero un triunfo al fin, paso a lado de ella flotando, directo a la oficina de Kakashi Sensei. Espero a ser autorizado para entrar y se internó en la misma.

El Hokage lo miro con atención desde que ingreso a la sala, suspiro cansado y hablo finalmente. —Naruto… No estoy seguro de que entiendas el lío que has ocasionado. Agrediste a la comitiva del Clan Otsutsuki, secuestraste a Hinata, no cumpliste con tu misión de escolta, e irrumpiste en una ceremonia muy importante para el futuro del Clan Hyuuga y para la Aldea misma, sin contar que escapaste del hospital, cuando se te indico de manera reiterada que tu presencia ahí era imprescindible. —Guardo silencio esperando que el rubio diera muestras de arrepentimiento, acongoja o un mínimo sentimiento de orgullo… no había nada de eso, el Uzumaki se mostraba serio, y escuchaba sin replicar nada. —¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? —Preguntó Kakashi irritado. Naruto no era sí, bueno, si era así, explotaba y hacía de las suyas una y mil veces pero siempre con fundamentos, con una explicación por delante.

El asunto era que, los argumentos le faltaban al rubio en ese momento. No recordaba haber atacado a los Otsutsukis esos, aunque seguro tenía justificación, solo que no la sabía. El simple hecho de que estuvieran entregando a la única mujer que lo había amado en el mundo a uno de ellos le parecía razón suficiente, pero no era algo como para decirlo al Hokage de la Aldea, a su sensei tal vez, pero no al líder de su Villa. Por otro lado, no haber cumplido una misión, no tenía justificación para eso tampoco y bueno, irrumpió en el complejo Hyuuga ¡porque estaba desesperado!, y no, tampoco era una razón suficiente para hablarlo con el líder de la Aldea. —Kakashi Sensei…

Su dialogo fue interrumpido cuando Hiashi Hyuuga acompañado de Ko aparecieron en la puerta solicitando licencia para entrar.

—Hiashi San… —Le saludo con una leve inclinación de su rostro.

—Hokage Sama… —Replico Hiashi haciendo una pequeña reverencia. —Uzumaki…

Naruto paso saliva. Era ahora o nunca, hizo una reverencia. Tenía que comportarse correcto, ser el hombre más perfecto del mundo. Demostrar que era lo suficiente como para que le otorgaran la oportunidad de esta con Hinata. Que valía más que ese tal Toneri, que incluso era más apuesto y… arrugo la nariz… ¡Estaba perdido! ¡Él era un idiota! Lo sabía, todo mundo lo sabía, seguro Hiashi Hyuuga también. —Señor… —Intento hablar fuerte y claro. —Yo sé que no tengo el mejor historial, pero soy un shinobi comprometido con mi Aldea y con el mundo ninja. Defiendo lo que creo y tengo una enorme convicción de que algún día seré Hokage. Sé que lo lograré y me esforzare día a día por ser el hombre que Hinata necesita y merece. Tal vez, es un tanto repentina mi petición, pero solo necesito una oportunidad. Solo una y le demostraré que puedo ser lo que ella necesita, mejorado. Debe creerme, debe creer en mi palabra… yo nunca retrocedo a nada de lo que digo, ese es mi camino ninja y…

La enorme palma del patriarca Hyuuga detuvo su discurso. —Uzumaki, no estoy aquí para hablar ninguna de mis hijas y mucho menos de quien puede o no tener oportunidad de desposarlas. Dejo de mirar al rubio para concentrarse en el Hokage. —He recibido noticias del líder del clan Otsutsuki, en poco más tres días, llegara Hamura… hablare con el los términos de la interrupción del compromiso, y si es que ellos no han cambiado de parecer, entonces le notificare el proceder con el joven Uzumaki.

Kakashi asintió contrariado. Las palabras de Naruto… tal vez ahora entendía un poco el proceder de quien fuera su alumno.

Naruto se quedó de piedra… ¿«si es que ellos no han cambiado de parecer»? O sea que…

—Pe… pero…

Hiashi y su acompañante salieron de la oficina dejando a un rubio estático y un Hokage pensativo.

Las funciones motrices del rubio reaccionaron un poco después, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y al salir, su corazón se detuvo casi un año por lo que tenía enfrente.

—Ho… hola… —Caminaba en dirección a su padre, se detuvo en cuento escucho la voz peculiar y hermosa del rubio. —Hinata… ¿po… podemos hablar? —Su voz salió en un murmullo, estaba temblando. Ella está ahí, sabía que muy seguramente no solucionaría nada en ese momento, pero no podía dejarla ir tan pronto.

Ella se volvió y asintió casi imperceptible.

—Yo… ¿Cómo estás?

La pregunta la descoloco. Estaba preparándose mentalmente para responder lo que fuera, cosas como; ¿Qué haría su padre? ¿Qué pensaba que sucedería con la alianza del Clan de Toneri? Incluso el "Gracias por apagarme" le parecía algo que podía escuchar salir de su boca. Pero que le preguntara ¿Cómo estaba ella? ¡Era en serio! Intento una respuesta… Era sencillo, de hecho pudo haber respondido un escueto "bien", pero no… esa palabra no paso por su garganta, en su lugar salió un: —No sé… —¿No sé? ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo podían no saber cómo estaban? —¿T… tú? —Quiso llenar el hueco que dejo su respuesta con otra pregunta.

Naruto tampoco sabía que decir. Ciertamente estaba… no estaba bien, pero decir "mal", era demasiado vago, impreciso… no solo "no estaba bien", estaba deshecho. —Yo… No recuerdo nada. —Soltó, que en principio era parte de la respuesta que pudo haber dado. Tenía huecos en la cabeza demasiado largos y… —Hinata… —Decir su nombre resultaba tan doloroso, verla tan lejana a él, tan ausente… —Yo… —¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? —Yo… —No tenía idea de nada.

—Te… tengo que irme. —Hinata cortó toda cavilación que pudiera estarse realizando en la cabeza rubia. ¿Qué no recordaba que? ¿Haber ido a pedir su mano? Se acusó de tonta por enésima vez en su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… ¡estúpida!? Era evidente que Naruto no había querido decir nada de lo que dijo. ¡Seguro pensó cosas que no eran con su clan! O… ¿Quién podría alguna vez entender los motivos del rubio? Evidentemente, ella no.

—¡No! —Grito Naruto. —¡Espera! —La tomo del brazo cuando se dio cuenta de que no se detendría. —No sé qué fue lo que paso. No tengo manera de explicarlo… solo sé que… yo… ¡te amo! Sé que te lastime, entiendo que no quieras estar conmigo o… verme. Pero… necesito que me creas, yo… yo no sé cómo paso… —Hizo una pausa evaluando por una vez en su vida a conciencia, si era necesario sacar en ese momento de la conversación el nombre de… —Shion… No sé cómo paso, ¡no lo recuerdo!

Hinata perforaba el suelo con sus ojos perlas, concentrando toda la fuerza de la que se creía poseedora en sus ojos, para que no soltaran una sola lagrima frente a él. Estaba escuchando lo que había soñado oír de sus labios por años. Claro, exceptuando lo de Shion, pero eso… no podía de ninguna manera estar claro en su mente. ¿Qué no recordaba? Pues ella sí, y no era cuestión de venganza, vanidad, crueldad, mucho menos orgullo… simple y llanamente no podía entender nada de lo que Naruto había dicho. Ni su cerebro ni su corazón podían. Y de cualquier modo ¿qué diferencia hacía el que lo recordara o no? ¿En que cambiaba los hechos recientes? Su corazón seguía roto y el… —Tú, estas con ella. —Su voz plana y carente de ninguna ilusión logro que la soltara, Hinata aprovecho ese momento para escapar.

/

«Tú, estas con ella»

Las palabras de Hinata retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez, cada una de ellas el tono desolado de su voz lo aniquilaba. Si tan solo pudiera entender… saber…

Solo le quedaba un camino por seguir…

/

El día anterior había salido derrotada de su dormitorio y esta mañana le decían que él no se encontraba ahí. Ya había ido a su departamento, al Ichiraku, obviamente no había sido enviado a una misión, pero nada perdía con preguntar ¿cierto?

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No había dormido nada, Naruto había estado muy raro con ella… ya no se veía afectado en lo absoluto y en la mañana cuando quiso tomar el restante del líquido para hacer su último intento, no lo encontró. Había dejado su habitación hecha un lío… el maldito frasco no aparecía. Estaba segura de que lo guardo donde siempre, entre sus ropas pero… no estaba… Algo le gritaba que estaba cayendo en picada muy lentamente.

Tenía que encontrar al rubio cuanto antes.

Cuando por fin piso el mismo suelo que la Torre Hokage miro la cima con desesperación. ¿Por qué nunca recibió entrenamiento ninja? ¡Estaba agotada! Casi recorrió media Villa ¡a pie!

Cuando llego el piso en el que se encontraba la oficina de Kakashi soltó un gritito de pánico. Naruto sostenía la mano de la Hyuuga. Parecía muy triste y ella…

«Tú, estas con ella»

Escucho las últimas palabras de la morocha y vio como esta se alejaba deprisa del rubio.

Parecía que en verdad su teatro había llegado al final, su encuentro con el suelo había llegado más pronto de lo que pensó… Un sudor frío y un hueco enorme en el estómago la acompañaban cuando Naruto se paró frente a ella con una mirada determinada. Se mordió el labio inferior muy fuerte, aunque el pavor evito que sintiera dolor.

Intento sonreír… imposible…

—Tenemos que hablar… —Sonaba tan cliché y… lo gracioso del asunto era que jamás creyó que Naruto diría algo como eso.

Evito su mirada a toda costa. —¿De qué? —Sabía que no podía postergarlo más pero eso no evito que lo intentara. —¿Quieres ir a comer?

Naruto aspiro profundamente. —Shion… —¡Demonios! ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Reclamarle? ¿Pedirle explicaciones? ¿Terminar con ella? —Estoy enamorado de Hinata… —Pensó en decir algo más como "Siempre ha sido ella", pero sabía que técnicamente eso era mentira, por lo que mejor cambio el curso de lo que decía… —Sé que… entre tú y yo… ha habido… cosas…—inconscientemente arrugo la nariz al decir aquello. —Pero… yo la quiero a ella… —Admitió angustiado. Hinata tenía razón. El hecho de que no recordará nada de lo que había pasado no cambiaba las cosas, había… estado con Shion y… En realidad tampoco quería lastimarla a ella. No era su culpa el que siempre fuera tan idiota… tan despistado y crédulo… tan… —No deseo herirte, pero debes saber la verdad. Ella… yo… la amo. Y aunque tú eres eh… —se aclaró la garganta. Eso era muy complicado. —… bella. —No lo dijo convencido en lo absoluto, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo amable de ella para compensar. —Hinata ha estado a mi lado siempre y yo… —suspiro cansado, —siempre fui tan deficiente para verlo que… me cuesta creer que ella no desistiera jamás de seguirme. Ni siquiera lo hacía con la intensión de "conquistarme" —un sonrojo permeo su rostro bronceado y sonrió un tanto bobalicón aunque triste. —Ella solo estaba ahí para apoyarme y ser lo que sea que necesitaba… ni siquiera entiendo como lo logró. Toda la vida… me creí solo, carente de amor y… Hinata estuvo a mi lado siempre. Lo raro es que… nunca la vi. —Su ligera sonrisa desapareció al recordar ese sueño fortuito del que había sido presa. —Pero… ahora sé… que… inconscientemente siempre adore que estuviera ahí… siempre atesore en una parte muy especial de mi corazón sus palabras, su consuelo y su… amor… La ame sin darme cuenta. —Sus ojos se cerraron un momento con pesar y al abrirse estaban listos para soltar lágrimas. —Soy tan estúpido. No puedo creer… como es que entiendo ahora lo mucho que la amo, que la necesito… ¡Cuando ya mande todo a la basura! —Cerró sus ojos una vez más y apretó con una de sus manos su frente. Eso no se lo debía decir a Shion. Rayos, en realidad… estaba tan perdido… Si Hinata estuviera ahí… ella ya lo había arreglado… habría dicho unas cuantas de sus palabras precisas con ese tono tan angelical y armonioso… —Perdón… Shion… Yo no puedo estar contigo.

El rostro de la rubia estaba cubierto por lágrimas. Había visualizado ese momento con el gritando o reclamando sus fechorías y resultaba que ¿le estaba pidiendo perdón por no poder estar con ella?

Había mentido la pata a lo grande. —Yo… No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo. —Algo en su mente se sorprendió al escucharse decir algo como aquello, pero no lo suficiente. Por primera vez en su vida así era. No tenía como enfrentarse al amor tan puro que reflejaban los ojos del rubio. Y ella se había encargado de destruirlo con su egoísmo… —Perdóname tu a mi… —Más lagrimas colmaron sus ojos y se derramaron como cascadas por sus mejillas. —Yo…

—¡No le creas nada Naruto! —Venían corriendo en su dirección Sai, Sakura e Ino, esta última había gritado. —Te ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo. ¡Aquí está la prueba!

Definitivamente todo se le había venido abajo. Ahora si el rubio despotricaría contra ella, las miradas de Sakura y la amiga de la Hyuuga le indicaban que barrerían el suelo con su cabello.

—¿Qué? —Naruto no entendía de que hablaban sus amigos, pero cuando vio sus semblantes fríos, la manera en la que miraban a Shion y la velocidad con la que se dirigían a ellos, sintió que debía protegerla. —Sakura Chan… Ino… ¿Qué sucede?

Sai extendió ante los ojos de todos, el célebre frasco de la poción perteneciente a la Sacerdotisa.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—La única que tiene que dar explicaciones eres tu rubiecita. No gastes palabras de más. —Sentencio Ino.

Estaba atrapada. No sabía que decir… por instinto retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

El rubio miraba uno por uno los rostros ahí reunidos, la manera en la que Shion parecía querer meterse dentro de un caparazón, a Ino con los ojos inyectados de cólera, Sakura más molesta de lo usual y Sai sin su sonrisa falsa… —¿Chicos…?

—¿Piensas hablar o quieres que lo haga por ti? —Volvió a hablar la Yamanaka, haciéndole ver Shion que para ella sería un placer revelar de una vez por todas, el plan "madaravélico" que había estado ejecutando.

—Naruto… —Levanto sus enormes orbes violáceas en dirección al rubio. —Yo… te amo… te he amado desde el día en que te conocí… ¡y tú! —Su tono suplicante se convirtió rápidamente en un reclamo. —Me lo prometiste… dijiste que estarías conmigo, que haríamos una familia… yo te creí. Pero cuando llegaste al País de los Demonios, parecía que… ¡ni siquiera me recordabas! —grito. —No me recordabas, —volvió a decir en un murmullo. —Lo prometiste…

El rubio estaba tan o más perdido aún. —Shion… no recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado estos últimos días… perdóname, no… yo no sé… —¿Por qué había prometido algo como eso? Una promesa de él era como…

—¡Basta! —Grito Ino desesperada. —Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, señalo al rubio, si dijiste o no lo que sea que ella diga, fue solamente porque con esto… —Le quito el frasco a su novio y se lo extendió a Naruto para que lo sujetara. —Te estuvo manejando a su antojo.

El rostro del Uzumaki se contrajo, algo así le había gritado Kurama en la madrugada.

—No recuerdas nada porque ese líquido cerraba todo los vínculos importantes en tu mente y los volvía uno solo hacía Shion. —Explico la peli-rosa en voz calmada, sabía que Naruto no estaba entendiendo ni una palabra.

—¿Desde… cuándo? —Pregunto el rubio. Sakura se disponía a responder, cuando el Uzumaki cambio la dirección de su pregunta. —¿Shion?

—A... a medio camino... Antes de mi llegada a Konoha. —Su voz ya no era arrepentida ni derrotada, sino firme y segura de sí. —Pensé que eventualmente me corresponderías y podríamos regresar a mi nación… yo debo volver. —Aclaro.

Naruto sonrió sin ganas. Él no iba a dejar jamás Konoha, ¿Cómo demonios lograría ser Hokage si no estaba aquí? Y más importante aún, aquí estaba todo lo que le importaba, estaba ella… Sentía como su corazón estaba en cuenta regresiva, sus latidos eran cada vez más pausados… pero… no estaba enojado con Shion a pensar de todo… En ese momento no sentía nada, solo vacío.

Se alejó de ellos sin decir nada más. No tenía caso.

/

Cuando despertó se encontraba un poco desorientado. No recordaba esas paredes o los muebles que lo rodeaban. Por un instante se asusto creyendo que Shion pudo haberle dado de beber de nuevo ese tónico. En cuando Kurama le grito que no fuera idiota, lo descarto.

—Por fin despiertas.

Ya lo recordaba. —Iruka Sensei...

—Anda, levántate. ¿Qué tal si desayunamos ramen?

—No esta vez Iruka Sensei.

—¿Qué? ¿Tu, Naruto Uzumaki negándote a comer ramen conmigo? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi alumno? —Le recrimino. —Anda vamos… y esta vez… ¡Es una orden! —El tono de Iruka era divertido.

Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y siguió a su sensei. Cuando estuvieron a las afueras del Ichiraku y sintió ese aroma exquisito, su estómago empezó a protestar por los días que llevaba sin probar bocado.

Iruka rio. —Yo invito.

Naruto pidió un tazón sin el ánimo que lo caracterizaba. Ayame y Teuchi lo observaron en silencio e hicieron cuestiones mudas a Iruka, este solo se encogió de hombros. Cuando el rubio, termino el primer tazón, todos esperaron que solicitara el siguiente. Eso no sucedió y Naruto había comido el primero exageradamente despacio.

—Las penas con pan son menos Naruto. ¡Anímate! —Dijo Teuchi, ofreciendo un plato de ramen más que no había sido solicitado.

Intento agradecerle el gesto al dueño y después de un silencio prolongado hablo. —Iruka Sensei…

—Naruto… —El mayor igualo el color de su voz al responderle. Ese Naruto apagado lo empezaba a preocupar.

—He lastimado a… alguien muy importante para mí.

El moreno giro en su banquillo para mirar al rubio, este no le regreso el gesto, pues sus ojos parecían querer traspasar el tazón de ramen frente a él.

—Yo… no sé cómo arreglarlo.

—No creo que yo pueda ayudarte con eso Naruto… —El rubio suspiro derrotado. En realidad… dudo que alguien pueda.

Eso ya lo sabía el de sobra, pero Iruka era su sensei… Si no podía ir con Hinata a encontrar una solución o al menos unas palabras que le devolvieran la moral, sabía que podía contar con él… bueno al parecer no para todo…

—Eres tú el único que puede decidir y saber que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—Pero no sé Iruka Sensei. —¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su último comentario había terminado por desubicarlo. Él no tenía ninguna respuesta.

El mayor sonrió, a diferencia de lo que muchos creían del rubio, había ocasiones en las que se hacía más muros en la cabeza de los que debía. —La vida… se vive por capítulos… analiza este que estás viviendo ahora. ¿Realmente vale la pena seguir con este pesar que tienes?

—Yo la amo. —Explicó.

¡Oh! Así que era eso… Iruka se irguió ante la afirmación de su alumno. No estaba especialmente preparado para dar consejos de amor. —Si… si es amor lo que sientes, definitivamente la respuesta debe estar en tu interior. —Coloco una mano en su hombro intentando darle confianza y lograr que lo mirase, Naruto lo hizo a medias, se sentía cohibido. —La vas a encontrar… solo ten el valor de perdonarte a ti mismo primero. Cuando lo hagas este capítulo se cerrará por sí solo.

—Iruka Sensei… tengo miedo.

El moreno medio un momento más… Nunca imagino escuchar a ese rubio hiperactivo hablar de sentimientos con tanta intensidad. Aunque siendo Naruto, no podía ser de otra forma. Al principio cuando el empezó a hablar, paso por su mente que se trataba de un problema de faldas… sin embargo, más que un problema de faldas, Naruto tenía que saldar una deuda con su corazón. Nunca se vio a si mismo teniendo una conversación de ese tipo con él, pero ahora notaba que sus años de infancia estaban ya muy retirados de ese día, que el chico sentando frente a él era en realidad un hombre.

—Nunca le habías tenido miedo a nada. —Le recordó. Naruto sonrió por el tono conciliador con el que le hablaba y porque en realidad siempre le tuvo miedo a los fantasmas, aun en ese momento estaba muy consciente de que ese temor estaba vigente en su sistema todavía.

»No tienes que temer, —siguió Iruka con firmeza. —La vida es una sucesión de retos. Uno tras otro para siempre. Nunca has tenido problema para afrontarlos. Eso no es diferente ahora. Tienes que pelear y dar la cara, ser valiente y defender tus sentimientos.

»Muchas veces nos comemos la cabeza pensando en el daño que ocasionamos a otras personas, y en la manera en la que podemos llegar a solucionarlo… pero la verdad es que… nadie, tiene como saber lo que piensan los otros, mucho menos lo que sienten, a veces ni siquiera podemos entender lo que pasa por nuestra propia cabeza. Pero, si no hablas con tu corazón, no esperes que el de ella te escuche…

/

Nota de Janis:

 **Madaravélico** \- **Maquiavélico**...

jiji ñ.ñ


	17. HABLANDO CON EL CORAZÓN

**HABLANDO CON EL CORAZÓN**

La conversación con Iruka le había servido, al menos para menguar un poco la desesperación de la que era preso su pecho.

Cuando se paró bajo el umbral de la floristería Yamanaka, ya tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer, solo esperaba que Ino no lo rechazara.

—¿Yo tengo que concertarte una cita con Hinata?

Asintió. —Tengo que hablar con ella y sé que ir al complejo Hyuuga está fuera de mis posibilidades por ahora. —Ya había irrumpido una vez, y Kakashi Sensei le había aconsejado, por no decir prohibido ir al barrio de Hinata hasta que se solucionaran los asuntos con los visitantes.

—¿Tu… la quieres? —Pregunto la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

Asintió de nuevo con convicción.

—¿Le dirás lo que hizo Shion? —Ino se veía molesta todavía.

Negó, no tenía sentido hacer algo como eso. El daño ya estaba hecho y eso, aunque le hubiera gustado desaparecerlo de su memoria, de la de todo aquel que lo hubiera mirado. No podía. Solo le quedaba «dar la cara».

La rubia accedió a ayudarlo, a pesar de no estar segura de querer guardar silencio con respecto a la rubia oxigenada. Si Naruto quería hacer las cosas de esa manera, sus motivos debían tener.

/

Esperaba sentado en una gran rama a que el par de chicas aparecieran. Estaba muy nervioso, por no decir histérico. De pronto algo en el ambiente cambio, fue como sentir que ella estaba cerca, levanto la mirada y era así, ambas chicas caminaban en su dirección mientras platicaban.

Se encontraba justo en el mismo lugar al que llegaron la primera vez que ella lo invito a salir… incluso en eso, ella le gano…

Cuando las vio demasiado cerca, bajo de un salto y se paró justo enfrente, Ino le había prácticamente obligado a "ponerse decente" palabras de ella para "reconquistar a su amor".

—Hola… chicas… —Sí, eso de actuar que todo ese asunto era casualidad, no era lo suyo. —Emm ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen? ¿Podría acompañarlas? —No, la actuación no era lo suyo, lo había confirmado con cinco pequeñas frases torpes y exaltadas. Ino casi estrella su palma contra su frente.

—Caminábamos solamente… pero yo ya debo irme… ¿Por qué no acompañas a Hinata de regreso a casa? —La actuación tampoco era un don para la Yamanaka, su sonrisa falsa y su tono tenso la delataban.

La pelinegra no tardo nada en descubrir que había sido una trampa.

—Emmm ¡Claro! Sería un honor para mí… Si tú quieres claro… Hinata.

—¡Claro que quiere! ¿Verdad Hinata? —Ino estaba apostando todo su plan a la presión social. Hinata no sería capaz de negarse a la compañía si insistía con empeño. —Así no me sentiré culpable por sacarte de tu casa y no poderte acompañar de vuelta.

—Eh…

—Bueno, nos vemos después. Te dejo en buenas manos. —Ino salió corriendo antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo en contra de su plan, rogando porque Naruto no lo arruinara.

Cuando se quedaron solos ambos fueron conscientes de que a pesar de estar rodeados de árboles el oxígeno escaseaba.

Ella comenzó a caminar, en realidad pretendía huir, de lo que sea que estuviera planeando esa cabecita rubia. Estar al lado de él era difícil. En su cabeza aun retumbaban todas y cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con él. Las malas y las buenas. Ya no quería exponerse más a él.

Naruto sin saber cómo reaccionar la siguió. Más le valía empezar con su letanía de una vez, sino ella llegaría a su casa y todo se había ido a la mierda de nuevo.

—Emmm Hinata. —Le llamo inseguro, ahora que ya no tenía que actuar y los diálogos para decir no los había enunciado Ino se sentía más perdido. Ella no le respondió, aunque era obvio que había escuchado su nombre. A pesar de eso él continúo. —Yo… necesito explicarte… Las cosas no son como tú crees.

La pelinegra se detuvo en seco. Esa frase era nueva. —¿Cómo son?

Hinata siempre se había caracterizado por hablarle en un tono único y familiar, de una manera envolvente y atrayente. Cálida y mágica… pero en ese momento su pregunta sonó tan fría que sintió que lo congelaba por un instante.

—Ah… eh… —Boqueo un par de veces más, no salió ninguna palabra coherente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan directa para preguntar? —No quiero perderte Hinata. —Expreso su principal temor, comprendiendo que se estaba volviendo realidad ante sus ojos.

Para perderla, primero tendría que haberla tenido ¿no? Era normal que Hinata se mostrara escéptica a las palabras del rubio. Antes ya le había hablado bonito y el final no había sido nada de lo que le había hecho creer.

—Tú… nunca me viste. —Refuto. Toda la vida fue Sakura esto, Sakura aquello y cuando por fin se vio reflejada en sus ojos azules, Shion apareció en la escena destruyendo todos los sueños en los que ya se había sumergido. Él, había puesto a rodar su mundo y cuando ella ya estaba girando convertida en un color pastel y completamente fuera de su realidad, el sencillamente la había abandonado dejándola flotar a la deriva…

¿Qué podía responder a eso? La verdad era que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba hasta que la tuvo enfrente. Pero eso sonaba tan malditamente ridículo y más allá de ser ridículo lo ubicaba en el mismo lugar del mapa al que perteneció toda su vida: imbecilandia. Ella siempre estuvo ahí… No tenía pretexto, sin embargo… —No podría no notarte jamás. —Su tono fue duro. Iruka tenía razón, ella no tenía forma de saber lo que el sentía, no a menos de que él se lo hiciera saber. —Siempre te vi. Y creo que esa es la razón por la cual estoy tan enamorado de ti.

La pelinegra salto en su lugar después de escuchar su tono y sus palabras.

—Hinata… —Continuó el rubio, modulando un poco más su voz. —Contigo todo fue… —humedeció sus labios con su lengua, —natural, sin presiones, las conversaciones fluían tan fácilmente… —Subió ambas manos a su cabeza y revolvió su cabello rubio, intentando atraer las palabras correctas. —Era en extremo confortable hablar contigo, me invitabas a decirte todo lo que pensaba y sabía... estaba seguro, que no me juzgarías. Algo en mí, siempre me dijo que podía confiar en ti… y de repente las cosas cambiaron, todo cambio… pero cuando sentí tu mano rodeada por la mía y vi tus ojos de tan cerca supe que ese era mi destino, mi lugar. Estar a tu lado es como tener mi propio espacio en el mundo, es como estar en casa sin importar el lugar, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron espectacularmente ante la última afirmación del rubio.

—Las cosas que sucedieron estos últimos días no… sé que… no las entiendes. Yo no las entiendo. —Secundo. —Me gustaría borrarlas de la historia y llenarlos los espacios de ocasiones en las que tú y yo estemos juntos. Como debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero… no puedo hacerlo. No las puedo cambiar.

El silencio los rodeo un momento, Naruto ahora estiraba sus brazos ansiando que las palabras fluyeran más fácilmente. Era un tema delicado. —No pienso pedirte que me perdones por fallarte, porque… sé que no es justo. Pero… Hinata, cree en mi amor, cree en lo que siento por ti, porque sin importar lo que suceda, eso no va a cambiar. Pase el tiempo que pase, o las personas que le sucedan, tu permanecerás en mi corazón para toda la vida… incluso después si depende de mí.

Naruto estaba bañado en sudor frío, parecía que ella se había convertido en silencio, de su garganta no asomo ni siquiera un "gracias", y no, no era que esperara una gratificación. Sabía que merecer su consuelo era un tema aparte, pero en verdad lo necesitaba.

«Di algo, di algo, di algo» Era lo único que se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez. Pero su garganta se rehusaba a vocalizar. Se había quedado muda. Naruto siempre había conseguido aturdirla son su simple presencia, pero jamás le había hablado así... Jamás le había hablado así a nadie, rectifico en su mente.

Ella siempre lo había seguido, incluso en ese momento cuando se había obligado a renunciar a él lo hacía... y en ese instante experimentaba algo similar a la sensación de éxito, pero era más grande. Él le acababa de decir que sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano y que en realidad lo había alcanzado hace mucho. Era un sentimiento tan cálido y hermoso que no podía retenerlo por más tiempo dentro de ella, las lágrimas empezaron a correr primero tímidas por sus mejillas y después en torrencial.

—No… por favor, Hinata, no llores. —Instintivamente acerco sus brazos a ella para rodearla, se arrepintió a medio camino. —No quise lastimarte. —Las lágrimas lo invadieron a él también. ¿Ahora que hacía? —Hinata… Por favor… Sé que soy un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, sé que casi siempre digo cosas sin pensar y que mis acciones no son las más honrosas… pe… pero…

Eso ya lo sabía ella, a veces pecaba de insensato, nunca se había caracterizado por pensar dos veces lo que diría, se lanzaba en picada y no medía ninguna de sus palabras. Pero al fin y al cabo era bueno y por su boca solo salía, lo que su cabeza pasaba en ese instante. —Pa… para…

—Puedo esforzarme…

—Detente…

—Puedo hacerlo mejor…

—Naruto Kun… —Escuchar su nombre de nuevo con su voz lo detuvo. —Ya no sigas por favor… —Ninguno de los dos paraba de derramar lágrimas. —No necesito que digas nada más… Te creo.

—¿De… de verdad Hinata?

Asintió con una sonrisa llorosa, similar aunque más pequeña que la que el mostraba en ese momento.

El peso astronómico que llevaban sus hombros dejo de existir. En su pecho ya no estaba esa presión asfixiante, su corazón ya no dolía.

—Gracias. —Parecía un suspiro, y de hecho eso fue. Se sentía descansado… muy muy descansado.

Hinata sonrió tan hermoso en ese instante.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita? —La pregunta fue involuntaria.

El sonrojo fue instantáneo en ambos. Pero Naruto era sincero, era absolutamente bella, pero estaba seguro de que… aunque no fuera lo que era físicamente aun así estaría loco de amor por su persona.

Al fin, el anhelado contacto llego para para ambos en modo de un abrazo. Permanecieron así solo unos minutos. El rubio sabía que, aun había varios puntos que debían ser colocados en algunas íes, pero aunque se encargó de disfrutar ese momento que compartían, no pudo resistir sus demás pesares mucho más.

—Y… Entonces… ¿estas comprometida?

Hinata parpadeo varias veces cuando escucho su pregunta. Y como si de un flashback se tratara llego a su mente, una pregunta similar hacía unas semanas. Se sintió culpable. Tal vez todos los problemas que se habían suscitado los había ocasionado ella.

Negó con su cabeza un par de veces sin mirarlo. —No… no estoy comprometida. —Naruto la alejo de su pecho. No entendía.

—Pero… La ceremonia… Tu padre dijo que… Kakashi Sensei… Estoy muy seguro de que dijeron que habría una unión de clanes con un matrimonio.

—En realidad textualmente no escuchaste nada así. —Murmuro Kurama. Naruto lo ignoro, como era su costumbre esos últimos días.

—Si eso es verdad. —Hablo de nuevo Hinata, se escuchaba incomoda. —Pero no soy yo a quien comprometerán.

—¿Entonces?... —¡Oh! Ahora estaba claro… —¡Pero Hanabi es una niña!

—Ella es la heredera. —Intento hablar con firmeza la pelinegra. —Y… Toneri San tampoco es mayor… Pero el beneficio para ambos clanes seria la desaparición de las castas. Los Otsutsuki, viven de una manera similar a la nuestra. Esa podría ser la única solución y… estos días en los que han convivido parece ser que congenian bastante. —Sonrió. Aunque eso no evitaba que su hermana padeciera mucho temor y duda.

¿Entonces tal vez Hiashi Hyuuga había pensado que había ido a pedir la mano de Hanabi?, sin poderlo evitar y completamente sumergido en su inocencia, se lo pregunto a Hinata, ella río con dulzura… —No creo que se haya confundido. —En realidad estaba segura. Y también sabía que su padre se preguntaba el porqué de los arranques tan inusuales en el rubio. Ahora sabía que ella había ayudado a su desconcierto.

Naruto soltó el aire que retenía. —Hinata. —Su corazón empezó a doler un poco de nuevo. —Sé que yo… nunca lo hablamos… pero quisiera saber… Puedes… podríamos… Quieres… —El sudor había vuelto y no les podía encontrar sentido a las palabras en su mente. —¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad? —Soltó de tajo. —No lo arruinare de nuevo. —Dijo más calmado y mirando a profundidad sus ojos.

Por su mente paso rápidamente Shion… Naruto tenía razón, no podía entender lo que había pasado con ella, había sido desgarrador velo a su lado… Pero le creía. En realidad nunca lo había dejado de hacer. Recordó también, la última promesa que se hizo. "… cuando termine esta guerra... Me detendré de una vez por todas... Sostendré tu mano y caminaré siempre a tu lado..." Constantemente había renegado de su naturaleza, de su carácter. Pero no de sus elecciones. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, tenía que aceptar que había sido afortunada.

Su dicha más intensa había sido remplazada con el dolor más devastador y ahora, la autenticidad con la que él se mostraba, la simplicidad con la que le otorgaba de nuevo felicidad la dejaba sin defensas. La vida podía ser tan absurda y fugaz…

Solo le quedaba intentar ser tan autentica como él. Naruto no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie, Pero estaba ahí con ella porque quería, porque le apetecía, y punto. El jamás retrocedería y ella tampoco. Sin pensarlo más asintió.

El rubio casi brinco de felicidad. La atrajo de nuevo a su lado y sello su pacto con un beso. Un beso que inmortalizaba su promesa. No le fallaría nunca más.

Hinata desde su timidez y su premura, fue soltándose de apoco en el beso, recorriendo con sus manos delicadas su pecho sintiéndose imposiblemente completa.

Naruto la estrecho con una frescura renovada, olía tan delicioso. Sus manos acariciándolo sutilmente, con calma. Le encantaba sentirla así, como si pudiera guiarla o enseñarle. Aunque él no era un profesional en realidad, era igual o más inexperto que ella.

—No obstante con esta mocosa, no te importaría practicar y practicar hasta lograr la perfección de todos y cada uno de tus movimientos ¿cierto? —Kurama idiota… siempre arruinaba sus momentos románticos. El estruendo de su risa sardónica lo acompaño mucho tiempo después de dejarla en su casa.

Al rubio ni siquiera le importo. Eso era verdad. "No le importaría..."

/


	18. EL LUGAR DONDE PIENSAN EN TI…

**EL LUGAR DONDE PIENSAN EN TI…**

Poco a poco las cosas se fueron acomodando.

Después de hablar con Hinata y conseguir que su corazón se calmara. Llegaron nuevos visitantes de la Aldea de la Luna.

No era que Hanabi no le importara, era solo que el saber sano y salvo el corazón de Hinata dentro de su pecho y el de él dentro del de ella hacía que todo funcionara sin mayor dificultad.

Había convivido con ese tal Toneri, no era un mal tipo, incluso cuando se disculpó con él, le aseguro que no había ningún problema. Se veía feliz a lado de Hanabi. El plan había sido comprometerlos pero no se casarían hasta que estuvieran listos. Lo que, dicho sea de paso, le parecía lo más sensato al rubio. Y si los Otsutsuki ahora iban a formar parte de Konoha… pues…

¡Ah! Sí… Hamura el patriarca Otsutsuki, dijo, que «no iniciarían su alianza con Konoha teniendo problemas con el héroe de las naciones ninja», por lo que en teoría Naruto había quedado eximido de sus anteriores fechorías.

Sakura e Ino, habían puesto al tanto al Hokage de las hazañas de Shion, y también del comportamiento indecoroso de Ino. Kakashi entendió en ese momento el comportamiento taciturno que le había visto al Uzumaki con la rubia y el aire de desdicha que se respiraba cuando Hiashi Hyuuga no le había permitido hablar. Comprendió que el rubio no era realmente el culpable, por lo que no había más razones para acosarlo. Aunque el patriarca Hyuuga no pensaba igual, y el rubio se vio obligado a arreglar todos los desperfectos que ocasiono en la irrupción ceremonial, cosa que no le afecto él lo más mínimo. Poder ver a Hinata de cerca, oler su perfume y probar ese sabroso té que le ofrecía al terminar cada hornada era la mejor recompensa del mundo.

En cuanto a Shion. No hubo represalias ni por parte de Naruto, ni por parte del Hokage, su condición de Sacerdotisa no pesaba tanto, como el hecho de que el rubio, no quisiera hablar más del tema. Se había sentido muy dolido con la actitud de la rubia. No esperaba lealtad de parte de ella, pero jamás dudo de su nobleza. Saberse utilizado no le afectaba, lo que le dolía era haber dañado en el camino a Hinata… eso era lo único que no se creía capaz de perdonarle a Shion.

Así se lo había hecho saber cuándo la vio por vez última antes de que partiera de Konoha.

/

Emprendía su regreso a su País. Derrotada, abatida… y molesta. Después de escuchar las razones del rubio, de no oír ni un solo reclamo por su parte sino únicamente el desconsuelo de saber que no podía resarcir el daño provocado a su novia, la rubia exploto una vez más. ¡Maldita Hyuuga!

Hablo con sus escoltas, inventando que debía regresar "por algo importante que había olvidado", camino un largo tramo, pues solicito ir sola y cuando estuvo a las fueras del complejo Hyuuga se envalentono. Solicito la presencia de la morocha y espero impaciente a que llegara.

Cuando vio su piel blanquecina y su cabello lustrosamente negro asomarse y a ella inclinarse en una reverencia. Los hombros se le fueron abajo. Odiaba a la Hyuuga, la odiaba en serio, con la intensidad de millones de soles… pero que difícil era demostrárselo cuando se acercaba con ese semblante sereno y apacible. Entendía porque tenía tan atontado al rubio.

—Lamento haberme interpuesto entre tú y Naruto. —Dijo al límite de su formalidad. —Yo… —Su quijada estaba tan tensa, que las palabras salían ahogadas. —Ahora lo sabes todo. —Resalto con odio. —¿No? Las cosas entre él y yo eran mentira. Debes sentirte muy conforme de saberte la única para él.

La pelinegra no respondió, la confusión de ver a Shion en su casa era apabullante.

—Felicidades Hyuuga. Ya ganaste… ¿Feliz? Es tuyo. —Siempre lo fue. Completo para sí. Salió de ahí hecha una furia sin que Hinata pudiera conjeturar o entender algo de lo que había dicho.

Al alejarse de la aldea acompañada de esos tipos enmascarados, cayó en cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba todo aquello. Todo era tan ilógico pero lógico a la vez. "Amor verdadero". El no cayó totalmente bajo el dominio de la pócima, porque su corazón estaba totalmente dado. O sea, literal, no había tenido ni una mínima oportunidad ante el hecho de que Naruto Uzumaki la mirara un poquito. Todo había sido en vano, bueno, no. No todo. Había aprendido algo en el trayecto aunque doliera aceptarlo. El amor, no se conseguía a través engaños o artilugios.

Ahora se sentía avergonzada… pero… de alguna manera extraña, liberada también. En el fondo de su conciencia sabía, que ella no habría sido feliz con Naruto, no, si no estaba con ella por convicción.

A su mente llegaron las últimas palabras que él le pronuncio. Ni siquiera se veía molesto con ella. Eso era lo más duro, no causaba en él, ningún tipo de emoción. A menos de que la desconfianza fuera uno.

"El lugar en donde piensan en ti, es aquel al que debes llamar hogar."

¿Eso había sido un consejo, un reclamo, una explicación, una disculpa o su motivo?

Tal vez, era todo al mismo tiempo.

/

Naruto no le dijo jamás a Hinata las tácticas fraudulentas de Shion. Y no supo si alguna vez se enteró por alguien más. El asunto no le importaba.

Quería dedicarse a vivir y a disfrutar de su compañía por una eternidad.

Tocarla lo hacía sentir que acariciaba el cielo, que era fuerte e invencible y que podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera en la vida. Esperaba que la vida le alcanzara para poder transmitirle el amor infinito que sentía, que comparado con lo que ella le ofrecía, le seguía pareciendo poco.

—¿Naruto Kun…?

Su voz, era su música favorita... Río ufano, llevaba tal vez demasiado tiempo perdido en las hermosas perlas que eran sus ojos. —Te amo Hinata…

—Lo sé… —Entrelazo su mano en una de las suyas para hacer que caminara de nuevo. —Yo también lo hago, pero te amare más cuando terminemos de hablar con mi padre.

El rubio sonrió radiante. No le temía a Hiashi… Tenía los brazos de Hinata como refugio, ella era su hogar y ahí nada malo le podía suceder.

Entraron en la residencia principal tomados de la mano. Listos para dar un paso más de los muchos que les quedaban por dar juntos.

 **| F I N |**

Nota de Janis.

¡Hola!

Primero que nada quiero agradecer infinitamente a Kuramakiri el que me haya instado a escribir esta historia. Se supone que sería corta, y se extendió casi sin mi consentimiento, pero aquí está ya, por fin el final.

¿Cómo lo vieron?

Quise terminarla antes del jueves… porque… bueno, ya saben lo que sucede el jueves.

Planeo entrar en un periodo de hibernación depresivo, viendo maratones de Naruto desde el primer capi u.u … Tal vez no… no se crean, pero si quería terminarla antes del jueves. Por obvias razones en este ff no hay boda, pero claro que van camino a ella .

Agradezco mucho a quienes han pasado a leer, dejen comentario o no. Muchas gracias por regalarle sus minutitos a estas letras.

Espero que nos sigamos leyendo por aquí. En general a quienes leen y a quienes escriben historias. No quisiera que todo mundo entre en depresión y dejen los fics inconclusos como ya ha pasado antes… No me abandonen pofis :(

Naruto vivirá en nuestros corazones para siempre… (jaja XD) oks… disculpen mi cursilería yo si lo pienso así ñ.ñ

Saluditos, un abrazo grande a todos. Animo el Jueves, por favor intentemos no… olvídenlo yo si llorare a cantaros.

u.u

Gracias :)


End file.
